Something Old, New, or Different
by RagnarWolf
Summary: Sometimes things of Old come back and changes everything. First Lost Girl story...hope you like. Its a bit AU. Chapter 31 up and ready.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Lost Girl...I make nothing from this except joy from writing. This is just little something that I have been toying with in my head. It is very AU...Please enjoy.

Something Old...Something New

Past...

The blonde haired fae lumbered behind her half-giant escort as best she could in the tunnel, the sounds of pursuit in the distant but not far away for liking. This was not how she wanted to give birth to a child, in a cold damp cavern underground, but circumstances had gone beyond her control. Her only guards were the half-giant, a loyal bodyguard for over four centuries and a man that appeared to be as ancient as he really was, he had served the lady for well over a thousand years now. As she slipped on the uneven ground she reached out and grabbed the tree trunk of an arm of her guard.

"M'lady? Are you okay?" the man asked, concern in his eyes that were showing his age. Looking in them she knew that he was not long until the final sleep took him.

"I am okay, my old friend, it would seem my child is eager to see the world."

The sounds of pursuit were drawing closer, but nothing could be done about that now. As the woman, grabbed at her swollen belly as her water broke. After hundred birthing, you would think she would be use to the pain of labor. But this was one was different, this child would be stronger. "Its time, it looks like it has to be here and now." As another contraction hit her hard nearly doubling her over in its intenisty. As she slid down the cool wall of the cavern, her escort picked her up knowing that there was a cavern just up ahead that would make it easier to deliver the child. Sounds of pursuit nearing, and with the nearness the soon to be mom heard the hunters. She would not allow her child to be taken, this was her last chance at correcting some of the horrible things that she had brought into the world.

The giant carried her a short ways ahead into a large cavernous room that had ruined statues of ancient fae long gone from the world. She could feel the power of this place and realized there were lay lines that carried the magics that some fae could feel and use. Yes this would be a good place to bring her last child into the world. Placing his charge onto a ruined altar in the middle of the room, he looked back towards the sound of pursuit. "I will buy you as much time as I can m'lady," stroking the swollen belly as gently as if hands were made of feathers. "I will not let them take the child.

The old servant nodded his head, and gave a small blessing towards the giant. As watched the giant pull a large sword from the scabbard on his back. He knew this would be the last time he saw the giant, they had made this decison to protect the ancient fae and especially the child within. The pursuers were closer now and he could hear the shouting and the clash of weapons. Turning he saw that his mistress was already pushing and the child's head could be seen, he hurried over to assist her even though he was not needed. His mistress had brought forth her children on her own for as long as he could remember, but this time she seemed to be having trouble.

"M'lady? Is something wrong?" Seeing the effort that exhaustion was taking on her.

"No, just for one so eager to see the world it is taking its own sweet time to appear." gasping in sudden pain as another contraction hit her hard. The sounds of fighting back down the tunnels still ringing out. For a moment she was pained with grief at the loss of the giant guard she had looked after for over 300 years. And just as quickly the pain was overwhelming and she pushed hard knowing that her time was short. "I may need your help on this one my friend. They must not take my child, I know this is the one. No matter what happens to me, you must save the child."

"But m'lady, I can't leave you here alone." Torn between his duty to follow her orders and his love for his mistress to protect her. As another pain swept thru his mistress, she pushed hard and was able to see the shoulders. Gently grabbing the child, as mother gave one more final push before collapsing on the altar. Looking at the child in his hands, he gave a small snort at the fact the little girl was completely bald not a stitch of hair on her head. "Well it looks like she takes after her father, bald." Handing her daughter to the exhausted mother.

"She is beautiful," looking the child over for any indications that would show her heritage and seeing the small birthmark above her left hip. "If only he was here to see her. I think we did it, she will be the goodness that balances all the horrible things we brought into the world." Placing the child at her breast so that she could nurse from her breast, thus ensuring that her blood would be strong. The child started nursing as if it knew what it needed to survive.

Hearing that the fighting down the tunnels had suddenly stop, he knew that they had no more time. "Can you move m'lady? We need to get out of here before they come and take her.

"No I can't move, it took everything I had to make it this far. I am afraid I must ask you one last favor my old friend. I need you to take my daughter and hide her. She must not be taken by these bastards that will use her." Looking down at her daughter who was still nursing, she placed a few soft kisses on the child's head and wrapped her in the baby blanket she had brought along, a gift from the old fae king that she had long ago helped his mother deliver him into the world. Whispering into the child's ear, "Though we may part now, I will find you and then I shall show you wonders beyond imagination."

"What have you named the child m'lady?" Looking at the tunnels and then back to mother and daughter, as he stepped forward to take the sleeping bundle.

"I have not and that will be safer if I don't. When they catch up to me they will want to know everything looking for her. This way I can not tell them something that they can use to find her. I leave that to you my old friend, I trust you with the most precious thing I have ever brought into this world." Looking at her daughter one more time as tears were forming, something she had not done in over five centuries. Looking around she spotted a nearby rock that was about the same size as her daughter, pointing to it to indicate for him to bring it to her. "Now go quickly and keep her safe, I will make sure none follow you. Keep her safe from those that would use her for their own agendas."

"I will keep her safe m'lady. And it has been an honor and a privilage to have served you all these many centuries. I give you my Blood Oath that I will make sure your daughter is taking care of until you return." As he turned from one of his oldest and dearest friends, he carried the sleeping child away as fast as he could.

The ancient fae turned towards the rock she now held and gathered her magics and the magics from this ancient place and cast her spell making the rock appear to be the lifeless body of a male child to further hide her daughter's identity. As she collapsed back on to the altar to await her pursuers who were even now coming in the tunnel entrance.

"Where is the child, crone. It is ours by blood and rite." The man walked up to the ancient fae looking around for any indications of the child. Looking at the woman's tear stained face and seeing the lifeless body of the child. "So the child did not survive. I knew it was too good to be true. And with your 'husband' dead the prophecy you hoped would be ends here."

"You know you can not kill me, striking me down will only make me come back stronger than before. Your pursuit has only cost the world of the fae and humans needless suffering. I truly wished I never had brought you into this world those many centuries ago." The ancient fae stated matter of factly, with no emotion or falsehood. "You could have been so much more but your quest for more power has only brought ruin and despair to those you come in contact."

"Oh I am not going to kill you mother. But what I can do is imprison you for all eternity, after all no one will ever find you here in this forgotten temple of you and your sisters." As he started to cast the magics that would imprison the ancient fae for as long as she lived which in her case would be forever. As the magics held her place she struggled against the bonds forming around her. Her magics weakened by her delivery, and maitaining the spell that conceled the rock as her child. "Goodbye mother"

The ancient fae was wrapped in magic and bound clutching the rock close to her breast as if holding a child to comfort it and fading into the endless sleep of eternity a small smile on her face knowing that her daughter was safe and away. 'One day my angel, I shall find you' her last conscious thought before the darkness swept over her.

The man looked at the sleeping fae that he once called mother. Once his face had been handsome and well looking but when he had come of full age at 100 years, his thirst for dark magics had twisted appearance to reflect his corruption. Horns had formed on his head in a ring around his head, his canines had elongated and sharpened. Looking more like a beast than a man, his nature twisted thrice-fold until he was as twisted in thought and deed as he was in look. He had been shunned by humans as a monster to try and kill, shunned by the so called fae for being an underfae to them. It was not his fault that his mother only gave birth to monsters that created chaos in the world. His anger taking over briefly at not being able to kill her. The ancient fae was one of six sisters that were the oldest of the fae, but they had been cursed long ago somehow to only bear children that were monstrosities and abominations. Without thought he formed the rock altar into a coffin that looked like a natural rock formation hiding away the body of his mother from any eyes that might come down.

Turning to the others of his kind he addressed them, "It would seem brothers that we are not going to add to our 'family'. Our bitch of a mother's child is dead and of course our mother can trouble us no more." The other underfae looked towards the coffin of their mother, and cursed her everlasting life.

"Are we sure the child is dead?"

"Didn't you see the body you half-wit, she was holding it." The leader spoke disdainly at the one that had spoken. "Come let us leave this cursed place and hunt some fae for sport." As they turned to leave the tomb each spat and cursed the coffin of their mother and walked away. As the leader walked towards the coffin once more and magically touching his mother's mind, "Just so you know when I killed your lastest husband I made sure that it took him days to die in the most painful of ways. He begged for me to end it, but I refused him everytime. I told him I would end it quickly if he would just tell me where you had hidden, but he refused. But in the end, he broke and told me asking for release of his life. I refused again and let him linger in pain and suffering for many days until he finally died. Think of that as you sleep for eternity that your mate died in pain for your arrogance." He felt his mothers anguish and pain, and laughed as he left the room.

The old servant had felt his mistress's last ditch effort to buy him some time to get out and he used for all his worth. Looking at the child who still slept, he knew this was he last duty. He could feel it in his bones, but he would not fail there was too much at stake to fail. This child of the ancient must survive safe from the fae until her mother could find her and teach her powers. As he turned left down a side tunnel he suddenly came out into sunlight. They had made it for now, looking around he saw a highway that led towards civilization. Soon they would be safer and then the waiting would start.


	2. Chapter 2

Present

"Yo Bo-bo, next time I talk you into taking a case where the a treasure map is involved just slap me. Cuz really ain't my shit to be walking knee deep in bat guano, down some dark tunnel." Kenzi yapped at her friend. "I mean really who puts a treasure down in a cave tunnel that goes on forever. And did I mention the cobwebs this is so not my shit."

"Hey tried to warn you sweetie, but no you insisted on getting rich on pirate booty." the succubus answered. Thinking how she they had taken a case for a light fae elder that involved a recovering an underfae creature that could seriously cause alot of damage to the Fae world if it was seen by humans. He had offered them the treasure map saying that it was really and even gave an oath that if it did not leave anything they could return it for a smaller reward. And thinking pirate booty, the succubus's eager friend quickly took the map hoping to that it lead to something worth the trouble.

"Bo, I think we are coming up on a room or something up ahead. What do you think it is?"

"Well only one way to find out, come on let's see if we are going to be rich or if we got played." Taking the lead into the room just in case there was anything in here. As they both girls came into the room the rustling of movement behind them made them turn around quickly and tall figure came out of the shadows.

"Boo.." Dyson said with a grin on his face, giving a small chuckle when he heard Kenzi give a shriek. And then feeling the multiple hits of said person punching him in the chest and cursing in Russian.

"Not funny, dog-breath, " hissed as her nerves calmed down glaring at Dyson. "You almost made me pee myself, and really that is jus uncool man."

Bo just punched him in the arm hard, "I should so thrall you and make you serve beer in a dress at the Dal for that. You scared the crap out of us." Amusement in her eyes at the look Dyson had in his eyes at that threat. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Sorry for scaring you like that...it was just so easy." Looking at Bo and then towards Kenzi, "I couldn't help myself, but again I am sorry." Although saying it and meaning it were two very different things, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. "Trick said you guys got suckered into looking for Eldar Rackon's treasure map. You know he has offered countless others this same map and no one has ever found anything with it. Thought I would come out here and tell you in person, since phone service is sorta out under here."

"Oh that jackhole, I knew we were being played." Kenzi stated forgetting that it was her that insisted on taking the treaure map. "Probally sitting at home laughing his scaly ass off at the the thought of us wondering around in this maze getting lost."

Dyson looked at the both, "Yeah it is why I came out here, these tunnels go on for miles with twists and turns. I was able to track you easily enough but even I had to mark my way to you."

Bo looked at the shifter that she had once had feelings for, "thanks for coming to our rescue. Although these tunnels seem pretty easy to navigate I could find my way out of here." Thinking she really had no trouble navigating the tunnels even when they had to double back to take a different tunnel. "Besides I think we are getting close to the end, we saw a room up ahead before you decided to play shadow monster on us."

"Yeah so we might as well see what is in the room, then go back and then flush that elders head down a toilet." Kenzi called out. "I am so not ever doing treasure maps again."

As the three walked into the room, the first thing they saw were the ancient statues that encircled the room. "Well no one has ever gotten to this place, according to all the people that we have had to come find in here. No one has ever mentioned this room." Dyson added, intrigued now room something about it reminded him of something.

"Well see there is something, were the first to make it here...although I don't see any treasure." Bo looked around not seeing that was worth all this trouble.

"Speak for yourself mama-bear." As Kenzi bent over picking up several stones that looked liked uncut diamonds from the floor. A small pile had formed, she quickly gathered them around. "See I knew that treasure map was good, I can retire young now." As Bo came over to see the small stack of about 15 diamonds.

"Well I would say that is a good payoff for this trip." As Bo kept looking around at the statues. Something seemed off about this whole place and it was giving her a nervous feeling. Looking over at Dyson she could tell he was just as nervous, "You feel that? Like something in the air?" Asking the shifter, who seemed just as on edge as she had gotten as he sniffed the air.

"Yeah there is power here and it is strong." As he went on alert, something was not right. "I think we need to get out of here, I am not liking the smell of this place."

"Yeah I agree, Kenzi time to go." Bo shouted to her friend. Turning to make sure the human was ready, movement in the tunnels behind them spewed forth several humanoid creatures with weapons raised. They looked like humans except for the crown of horns encircling their head and the long sharp teeth protruding from their mouths.

"Tresspassers, you will not awaken her. Kill them! Kill them all!" One of the creatures shouted at the other three underfae. As it leaped for Bo with sword raised. Bo able to dodge the creature and grab its arm as it tried to swing the sword around. Dyson had placed himself in fron to Kenzi to protect her while he fought off two of the creatures. Kenzi had jumped on the rock in the center of the room to avoid being killed.

"Oh sure it seems elderberry jackhole forgot to mention that there were things down here also. Stupid elder fae. " Kenzi swore as she dug in her waist bag for something that Hale had given her to help protect herself with. Pulling out the small stun gun she fumbled around trying to protect herself when the fourth of the underfae launched itself at her with his giant sword.

Hearing Kenzi scream, Bo quickly looked over at her friend in trouble and grabbed the underfae she was dealing with and sucked his chi out of him and then reversed the flow. Now with it under command she gave it orders.

"Protect my friend now." As she pointed to the small Russian trying to aim the tazer gun at the one coming at her. Bo looked over towards Dyson to see that he had already dispatched one of the underfae and was dealing with the second one. Deciding that he fine she ran towards Kenzi, when she saw the small woman fire the tazer sending three small electrorudes into the charging uderfae and keeping the trigger pulled sending all the electricity it had into the body. The sword that he had been carrying fell from its hand hitting the rock in front of Kenzi hard causing a crack to form. The thralled underfae got to the stunned one before Bo could and in one quick move sliced its head clean off, unfortunately when the sword struck the body the electricity flowed up the sword and into the thralled underfae. Bo looked onward as the jolt must have cleared her command over it as it turned back around with a deadly look. Charging the succubus, Bo picked up a the sword that had hit altar and defended herself. Taking advantage of her speed she quickly deflected a blow to her left side and struck the underfae cleanly in the chest. Looking over towards Dyson she saw that he had finished the second one he was fighting but was holding he arm protectively.

"You ok, Kenz?" Bo addressed the small human first worry laced her eyes. Seeing the nod saying she was okay, she turned to Dyson. "How bad is it?" indicating his arm he was holding.

"Just a scratch, I think we need to get the hell out of here before anymore of those things decide to show." He still was getting that feeling that something very powerful was still around here and he did not want to be here if it showed.

"Yeah I agree, lets get the hell out of here. Drinks are on Kenz, since she hit the windfall." Bo looked at her closest friend and winked. "See that treasure map did get you something."

"Let's just go and get away from here, I don't like when orc things come out trying to kill little ol'me.

As they gathered up to head out a small rumbling could be heard from behind them. As they turned to face whatever was about to come at them. They saw a light shoot out from the crack that had formed on the rock altar, the crack grew wider as the light shown more and more.

"Ok we need to get the hell out of here, now." Dyson yelled turning to lead the two women out. Both already turning to run also. The three took off as fast as they could, not bothering to look back as the light filled the room. What seemed like hours but was only a half-hour they three emerged at the cave entrance and quickly ran to the cars that they parked nearby. Dyson was already calling a security detail to make sure the cave was sealed up before anything could come out. This was not going to be good.

"You two head on back and I will meet you later at the Dal. I need to wait for the security team to show up to make sure nothing else comes out of here. Can't have anymore of those underfae loose in the world. Should not be too long." Dyson told the two ladies already hearing the security cars vehicles, one thing about the fae clean up teams they were quick to respond.

"Meet you at the Dal when you can. And I am glad you decided to show up, we probally would not have come out as good as we did otherwise." Bo stated, geniune relief that he had come to find them.

"Anytime Bo, you know that. But do me a favor, and the next time someone offers you a treasure map as reward, say no thanks." Dyson smirked as he said that. "You never know what kind of trouble you are going to find, and you really don't need help to find trouble."

"Ha-ha, you know I was going to buy you a drink, but now you are on your own." as she blew a raspberry at him as she got in her car and pulled out headed for the Dal.

Down in the room, two hands reached either side of the crack that was already there and pulled them apart with ease. A woman emerged as she looked around at the scene, she did not know how long she had slept. She spied something on the ground it looked like a wallet of some kind, picking it up she saw a picture of a woman with her named printed on the card also. "Well Kenzi, it seems I owe you for waking me. She smelled the air and cast a small spell that would help her track down her saviour." She heard footsteps in the distance and knowing that she was not at full strength yet she decided to make a hasty retreat using the hidden tunnel that her servant and daughter had used. First she would find this Kenzi person and thank her for awaking her and then should find her baby girl and no one had better try and stop her.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Bo and Kenzi enterd the Dal after finding an appraiser for the small windfall they had found. It turned out the diamonds were not that good, and so the early retirement would have to wait another day.

"Well I could certainly use a drink after the day we have had right," Bo spoke to Trick the small bartender. As she looked around the Dal.

"Oh, I hear you traded a treasure map for a job...how did that go? the amusement in his tone and eyes at the two women.

"Yo, don't be hurting on us just because we found the booty and no else had the stones to do it." Kenzi stated as she showed a diamond to Trick. "We came, we saw, we kicked some orc ass, and we got the booty. Although the kicking ass part was mainly Bo-bo and Wolfie, but hey I so got one with that tazer thing.

"You mean you actually found something, and I thought it was just a cruel jest to get young fae to get lost in there for hours. And what orc things?" Trick turned to Bo at this revelation.

"I don't know what they are but they had a circle of horns on their heads and sharp teeth, they were shouting something but I didn't catch what they were saying. Dyson may know more, and by the way thanks for sending him out there. He saved our collective asses." Bo answered.

As Trick turned to tend another patron, Kenzi was looking around the Dal seeing who all was here. Seeing the blonde doctor, she turned to her friend. "Just so you know Lauren is here," nodding across the room to the blonde who was talking to a handsome man.

Bo turned and followed her friends gaze to look at the doctor. As her anger and frustration came upon her. It had been a week since the doctor's betrayal. One week since, the Ash had ordered her into her bed to distract her from finding Vex. She was mad at the whole situation, she had been falling for the human for a long time. But that had all changed, now she just felt anger at Lauren for the conflicting emotions that it had caused her. As she watched the doctor talk animatedly to this man who Bo did not recognize.

"Hey who is that? The one Doctor Lewis is talking to." Bo had to use the title and not her name the pain was still too raw, asking Trick.

"That is Baron Simon, he is a visiting dignitary from one of the counties north of here. Why?

"Oh just wondering" as Bo decided that she suddenly wanted to make the Doctor pay for what she had done to her. Make her feel some of the shame and humilation that she had felt. Of course if she had actually thought about this course of action some more, she probally would not have done it, later she would think this was her first mistake of the night. And before anyone could stop her she was making her way over to the doctor.

As she came closer, the doctor had looked up and seen Bo approaching her which made the Baron glance over as well. Bo noticed the sudden flash of desire that washed over the human towards Bo, that always made the succubus weak in the knees when it came from Lauren. There was something about the doctor's aura that drew the succubus like a moth to the flame. And she had to take a few breaths to calm her want down, no tonight she was going to teach the doctor a lesson.

As the Baron stood to meet the succubus whose intent of coming over was now obvious. Bo came within arms reach of the two.

"Bo, this is Baron Simon Oaktree. He is from the Northern county visiting our city." The doctor indicated to her guest.

"Well met young lady, I have heard many things about the unaligned succubus that has graced this county." The Baron reaching out his hand to shake the determined woman's hand.

"Same to you, well if the doctor here is showing you around I am sure the Ash wants something from you." Bo stated flatly never taking her eyes of Lauren. "I am sure you will get your moneys worth, trust me I have first hand knowledge." The sudden look on the doctor's face was one of hurt and shame, as she quickly looked down trying to hide her face. Bo kept looking at Lauren, and watched her aura change and for a moment she got sick to her stomach. The Baron looked at Bo then towards Lauren and saw the human fighting back tears. "Make sure he gets you home so your Master the Ash can order you to someone else's bed." As she watched Lauren make a quick apology to the Baron as she ran out of the bar.

"Well you are a cruel one." The Baron turned to Bo. "And for the record the Ash does not know I am here officially. I came to see your doctor on a medical situation."

"Well I am sure she will inform the Ash of her meeting with you, so I really hope you were not wanting to keep it a secret." Her anger ebbing faster than she thought, her stomach churning with self-loathing at herself for hurting the doctor. She quickly moved past the Baron, back towards Kenzi and Dyson who had finally shown up.

"Wow Bo that was a little harsh even for you." the Russian girl stated. She was not big on the doctor herself. "You sure that was the wisest thing to do?"

"Kenzi's right, Bo." Trick agreeing with the shorter girl. "The Baron may not be from around here, but he still has influence with the Elders. And you basically just humilated him in front of HIS guest." Stressing that the Baron was the one that invited the doctor to the Dal not the other way around.

"Fine I will go and apologize to him." Bo stated as she turned to head back to the Baron. "Baron Oaktree, I want to apolgize for my actions towards you." Leaving out the doctor who she had truly humilated. "I should not have aired my problems with the doctor in front of you."

"You may leave infant child," the Baron stated as he started to walk towards the bar, dismissing Bo as a parent would a small child. "Perhaps when you learn patience we will speak again. Although, I am not sure I would care to meet again. Now I must go and apologize to Doctor Lewis for this cruel night. She was my guest and you have dishonored that hospitality. Feel lucky that I respect the neutrality of this place and overlook your childish behavior, otherwise you would not care to repeat such actions against me."

Turning to face Trick, "You should teach your infant of a succubus some manners. I shall take leave now, you have been a most gracious host and I thank you for your hospitality." Turning towards the door to be met by a very pissed off succubus in his way. "Remove yourself infant."

"Listen buddy, I don't know where you get off but I am no child. I said I was sorry," as Bo made her second stupid mistake of the evening. Although at the time she did not even realize it let alone this being her second one. She grabbed the Baron's hand although she thought she remembered hearing both Trick and Dyson shout for not to stop. And then the world went black for her.


	4. Chapter 4

_flashback?-_

Bo was getting ready to go look for the Dark Fae who had forced LouAnn to murder her own children and human lover. She did not even really know where to start but she could not stand to see an innocent woman be executed, especially one that may hold the key to finding her mother. As she started to think about all her contacts in the dark fae community that might be able to help, a knocking at her door interrupted her. Opening the door to see Lauren standing there, the doctor's aura shining so brightly the succubus was mesmerized by it for a moment. She wanted the doctor in such a bad way and she could tell the doctor shared that desire for her. The fact that she had not even used her powers on the doctor showed her how much that Lauren wanted her it was almost blinding.

"Lauren, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Inviting the hot blonde in, however before she was able to take one step aside, she found herself being kissed like there was no tomorrow by said blonde. The kiss was passionate and deep causing the succubus to lean against the door or fall over due to her knees going weak. Protesting when the blonde ended the kiss that she had started.

"Sorry, I had to do that. I have been thinking about that all day, I came to see how you were doing with the whole LouAnn thing?" Lauren spoke as she moved inside the door and towards the couch, not noticing that the succubus was still leaning against the door. "Bo, are you ok? I am so sorry if that was inappropriate, I should leave.

"NO, I mean no. Its just been awile since someone took my breath away like that." Bo answered quickly shutting the door and grabbing the blonde's hands seating them both on the couch. "You should get like gold stars and trophies for kissing." As she moved in capturing the blonde's lips with her own. Stopping suddenly when she tasted the first hint of the doctor's chi. Instantly sobering herself to the reality of the situation and not fully comprehending how she had stopped herself from feeding on the doctor.

Seeing the succubus scoot a little bit back regaining her composure, blue eyes fading to back to brown. The doctor grabbed Bo's hand, "I wanted to tell you something, something that I have been wanting to tell you for along time but the right time never came." Lauren started facing the succubus her courage slowly ebbing out. "I hope you can forgive or at least still consider me a friend."

"Lauren, you can tell me anything." the succubus getting a little worried.

"I hope so, I need to explain this, " as she reached for the necklace that she always wore marking her are a ward of the Ash. "This means that I am servant of the Ash...his slave basically."

"I know, I saw one like at Trick's and commented on it he said what it was. But no one owns you Lauren." Bo stating it like it was law or something as close to it.

"Actually that is exactly what it means, I chose this," holding a hand up to forestall the sudden angry look in the succubus. "I made a deal with the Ash when I went to the Congo, I discovered a colony of fae that were experiencing a virus that was killing them. Although I did not know they were Fae at the time. I was able to find a cure for them saving the colony, which the Ash was greatful for. But my girlfriend Nadia had followed me wanting to surprise me, but she came down with the fae virus. The Ash told me that only the fae should have been affected by the virus. I used the cure that I had created for the Fae on Nadia, but it didn't work." As the doctor paused to collect her thoughts before continuing. Not daring to look at the succubus who had changed her world. "But humans are not allowed to know the existence of the Fae, but since I had helped cure the colony he agreed to help me cure Nadia. He placed her in a statis pod, while I researched everything I could to finding the cure in the Fae library. But to do that I had to serve the Ash as his slave, at the time I did not think about it only about saving Nadia."

"So you have a girlfriend?" Bo asked shocked by this story and feeling a little cheated.

"Yes...no." Lauren started, "its been 5 years and still I have found nothing that will help her. But somewhere over the years I realized that I was not in love with her anymore. That I was already falling out of love her when I went to the Congo. I just felt that I was responsible for her getting that virus, and that I needed to make it right somehow.

"And me?" Bo's voice just above a whisper, hoping to hear one thing but knowing it was too good to be true.

"And then you came along, Bo. And you made me feel alive again, I think about you all the time. And whenever I see you I get these butterflies in my stomach, and I feel like I can do anything."

"Thats good, cuz you make me good crazy." the succubus answered shyly for once. Moving forward to capture the doctor's lips with an intensity that almost made her lose control.

"I had to tell you that first, before I told you why I came over here. I want you to know that even though outside of this place I serve the Ash as his servant, but when I am in here I feel like I own myself." Lauren stared into Bo's eyes making it a point to get across. "So I am telling you this first, when the Ash found out I was coming over here he told me to distract you anyway I could. But this is me distracting you and failing, and this is me telling you the dark fae you are looking for is named Vex and he owns a club across town."

Bo looked a mixture of angry and shocked at the blonde doctor. "So why are you not distracting me? If the Ash ordered you to?" Anger suddenly flaring at the light fae leader.

"Because you have to make your own choices, Bo. That is what makes you...well you. That is what makes you different from other Fae. Sure I would love to keep you here and use my own form of distraction on you, but then it would feel like the Ash ordered me to your bed and I am better than that."

"Yes you are and thank you for telling me all that." Bo stated, feeling a desire to really just take the doctor to bed anyway. Leave the fae to their own twisted lives, but LouAnn deserved to be free. And hopefully she could get answers about her mom. "As much as I would like to be distracted with you, I really need to finish this."

"I know, and that is why I am coming with you." Seeing the succubus about to protest. "Perhaps seeing a ward of the Ash will stop Vex from doing anything that would hurt you. Just make sure if anyone asks, you tell them you accidently thralled me to tell you everything. The fae would easily believe that, after all I am only human."

Seeing the determined look on the doctor's face wanting to help her, Bo lead the way out of the clubhouse. "Just stay behind me, okay."

As they entered the club that Vex owned, both women wished they had decided to stay home.

"Well this night just gets better and better. The unaligned succubus come to grace my presence. And look you brought a pet...although does the Ash know you have his pet out?" Vex taunted.

"You made LouAnn kill her husband and children, you need to fix this. She did not do anything wrong except fall in love." As Bo placed her hand on the knife she was carrying. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." As she placed herself in front of Lauren, who had suddenly decided this might not have been such a great plan now.

"Oh pet, there is always the fun way." As he made Bo, draw the knife out and place the blade on her stomach gently pushing it in just enough to break the skin. "See now this is fun. But we don't want to forget about the silly little Ash pet would we." As he made Lauren's leg move placing her next to the succbus. Not noticing that Lauren had her cell phone in her hands. "Now see we have a problem here, you are going to be trouble I see that. And well your friend here, is under the protection of the Ash so I can't kill her."

"Just let her go," Bo asked the worry evident in her voice.

"Now where would the fun be in that. But again I really don't have time for this. It would seem that I am having to leave the the city for awhile thanks to the Ash. So I am going to leave instead, but just to make sure you have things that will keep you occupy I leave you with this." Vex laughed as he looked at Bo then to Lauren and back to Bo. Bo could feel her arm holding the knife trace a small cut across her stomach muscles, the sharp edge leaving a trail of blood in its wake. The doctor looked with concern at the wound that Bo was giving herself seeing the pain that it was causing Bo.

"Stop you will kill her, and you know the Ash and the Morrigan are both interested in her. What would the Morrigan do if you killed someone she was interested in? Lauren bluffed, hoping the sudden arrival of a succubus who had yet to pick a side in the ongoing struggle between Light and Dark would stop his assault on the woman she was falling in love with.

"Your right pet, that would be bad." Vex answered clearly not wanting to get on the Morrigan's bad side. As he moved his hands forcing Bo to move the knife away from her body. And just as swiftly plunge the knife deep into Lauren's chest. The succubus helplessly watched as the woman she had fallen for bled out. The life draining from her eyes, Vex would not let her open her mouth to scream as she was forced to see the doctor's aura blaze suddenly then dim as the doctor's life bled out.

"Its not your fault...my fault for not distracting you better." as the doctor looked at the horrified look on the succubus. "I love you, Bo never forget that." As the last bit of life flowed out of Lauren, and Bo was suddenly able to move. She quickly looked in the mesmer's direction but could not see him and rather than give chase she held the doctor that she had killed.

"Lauren, please stay with me. I am so sorry, I shouldn't have brought you. I love you, Lauren." Hearing someone come in she looked up, not really caring who it was after all she had just killed someone that meant more to her than she had realized. Someone she had fallen in love with no matter the odds, as she saw Dyson and Hale come in followed closely behind by Kenzi. Not even sparing them a moments notice she looked down at the blonde doctor's lifeless eyes. "I am so sorry, baby. Her eyes closing not being able to see the body of the one that she loved most, the one that she had killed.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry I was thinking I should have put last chapter and at least the first part of this chapter on the same update. Sorry about the confusion it may have caused, hope this chapter clears it up. And don't worry you have not seen the last of the Ancient One. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Suddenly opening her eyes, Bo felt her stomach gag with the knowledge of her killing the doctor. A trashcan was quickly put near her as she threw up the contents of everything that was in her stomach. Looking around she saw, Kenzi freaking out with Hale holding her back. Looking up she saw it was Dyson that had given her the trashcan. The look in her eyes were desperate and pained, and Dyson instantly becamed enraged as he grabbed the Baron by the arms.

"What did you do to her?" Dyson ordered an explaination.

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW." Trick ordered as everyone turned to face usual friendly bartender. "This is a neutral place there will be no violence here, do I make myself clear." The authority in the voice was undeniable, and Dyson immediately let go. "He did not do anything to her, Dyson. He is a Mind Seer and when Bo grabbed him she must have been given a vision of something that upset her."

Filling a glass of water he handed it to the succubus that was still shaking with the images of a cold dead doctor at her hands. She looked at the Baron, who was gasping for air himself. Handing him another glass that Trick had filled. "What the hell was that?"

"You are more powerful than you think child. When you grabbed me, you were giving a vision of what would have happened had events played out another way. Your emotions were in turmoil and what transpired earlier gave the vision of other possible action that could have occurred." The Baron explained. "We of my clan have the ability to give others a vision. Sometimes those vision are the future, sometimes it is the present, and sometimes very rarely they are given a vision of what might have been."

"So your telling me if she would have told me all that what I saw would have happened?" Bo struggled, the thought of killing Lauren still overwhelming her emotions. "Is that the only way it would have happened?"

"No that was not the only way, but it was the most possible. It is hard to explain sometimes, but something about you is different. You are stronger than you think and due to that what you saw was the thing that most likely would have happened if events played it differently. I hope this gives you insight of things more clearly. Unfortunately I can not take back what you saw." The Baron quickly made his exit the vision he had seen was troubling even for him. He had known the doctor for many years after she had come to help his county when a sudden virus had struck his clan. Fortunately it was not fatal, but he had become friends with the human doctor and was allowed to correspond with her frequently with the Ash's permission.

Back in the Dal, everyone was looking at Bo. Clearly everyone was seeing the tears that were flowing from her eyes. And only Trick and Dyson could clearly hear her mumbling about "killing her and it was her fault" however neither knew what she was talking about.

"Bo-bo you okay?" Kenzi started to gently rub the succubus's back trying to comfort her best friend. Wanting to know what had upset her best friend. "What happened? What did you see?"

"Here drink this it will help calm your nerves, Bo." Trick softly spoke as he slid a mug of something that steamed, the aroma smelled soothing. He watched as the succubus took a drink and slowly the tears stopped. "If you want, we can talk in private if you need want." he offered.

"No I will be fine. I just need go apologize to Lauren, if she will talk to me after tonight."

"Really, your going to see the person that trashed your heart and say your sorry? She doesn't deserve your apology." Kenzi proclaimed not seeing the angered look suddenly on her friend.

"Shut up, Kenzi. You don't know shit. Just shut up." Bo yelled at her friend her anger not really at her friend but herself. As she stormed out of the Dal.

"Ok what the hell was that about?" the young human asked, her feeling a little hurt. But she knew that Bo was not really mad at her and was venting. "See this is why I don't do the girl on girl shit. Too many complications for me." Turning towards the barkeep, "Trick I think this is a top shelp type of night. I really need to get wasted so I don't have to think for awhile. Hale you make sure I get home?" As Kenzi turned to the silent Siren.

"You know it little mama. I got you covered."


	6. Chapter 6

Bo made it about halfway to her car that was parked halfway down the street when she realized that she left her keys in her jacket pocket back in the Dal. She turned back to head back to the Dal when she noticed that Baron Simon was across the street, smoking a cigarette she could tell he was shaken. Crossing the street she approached the dignitary.

"You ok?" Bo asked politely not wanting to upset the man any further than what she had already. "I am sorry for what happened back in the Dal. Sometimes I don't think things through and when it comes to Lauren it becomes even foggier."

"Yes I could see where that might happen. I must apologize as well, for what happened. Usually we can control our gifts, but you...you are different." The baron was still not sure what had happened, he had never lost control like that.

"I have the effect on people sometimes, whether I want to or not." Bo spoke. "Did you see the vison also or was that just for me?

"I saw everything you saw, and to see my friend..." as he trailed off not wanting to think about what he saw. "It was troubling to say the least, I am not a fighter really. And I contrary to most, I actually like humans, some of the most interesting people I know are humans and Dr. Lewis is high up there."

"I know there is something about her that makes me tingle all over, and that is when I am mad at her." Bo smiled the for the first time since seeing herself kill Lauren. "I really need to go and apologize to her, I was so out of line. I just hope she can forgive me for being a crazed idiot."

"I am sure if you are sincere in it, she will forgive you. You may have to grovel a little, but that is up to you. She has spoken to me about you, and it has always been a delight to hear her stories of your adventures she becomes quite adamant and excited to share them with me." The baron smiled at the antics of the human everyone considered cold and rigid. "I think she wil forgive you."

"I hope so." Bo whispered then remembered something. "Those things she said in the vision about Nadine...her girlfriend? Was that real?"

"Yes, she should really be the one to tell you, but since you know through the vision. I will tell you this, she did have a girlfriend Nadia, who is in a coma at the Ash's compound. But know what she said was true also. I think she stays because of her guilt, but I know that she her love for Nadia left many years ago.

"You sure your okay? Because I think I got some groveling to do." Bo answered not wanting to leave the Baron shaken, but really wanting to see Lauren.

"No I am good, and my car is pulling up now." As he indicated a car pulling up to the curb. As Bo opened the door for him. "I may have misjudged you as well Bo. You are not an infant, maybe more like a teenager. " Trying to make light of the situation as he grinned at her.

"Oh god help us then, I was horrible when I was a teenager. My mom told me I was a magnet for trouble when I was a teenager." Bo smiled back at him as he climbed in his car.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Bo. Just next time we should wear gloves." Closing he door, the Baron left Bo.

As she walked back across the street to enter the Dal, she pulled her phone out and tried to call Lauren. "C'mon please pick up. I really need to talk to you." Bo spoke to herself as she entered the the neutral territory bar. As she walked in the entirety of the bar grew quiet and turned to look at her for a moment, some expecting something to happen? Bo ignored all of them as she quickly redialed Lauren's phone, she saw a man who was now sitting where the doctor had sit pick up a ringing phone. "Dammit" as she walked over to the guy and grabbed the phone. "I will take that." As the crowd turned back to go back to what they were doing before the succubus had entered.

Looking up from her phone she noticed that her friends were watching her, well except for Kenzi who was still turned away from her and drinking whatever she was drinking. Bo walked up to them and before anyone could say anything she hugged Kenzi from behind, giving her best friend the biggest hug she could manage without breaking the human's ribs. "I am sorry for yelling at you. I was a total bitch." Watching as Kenzi turned around to look at her.

"Yeah but I still love you," Kenzi replied knowing that the succubus's outburst earlier was more about herself than anything that Kenzi had done herself. "You owe me a drink or 12 though, otherwise I am so kicking you to the curb."

"Can I please have a raincheck and I will buy double that amount later?" Bo asked the slight pleading in her tone letting Kenzi know she needed to go. "I need to sort some shit out right now."

"Go-go Bo-bo, I understand, Hale is going to make sure I get home safe." Kenzi told her friend, a slight buzz already happening from the strong top shelf alcohol that Trick had given her to help the hurt that he figured she had.

"Thank you so much and I owe you big time...like big big big time." Bo turned to leave after grabbing her jacket. As the doors of the Dal suddenly flew open not hard just suddenly that it drew the attention of everyone there. As a blonde woman who appeared middle aged walked in the door, looking around intently.

"I am looking for the one called Kenzi?" the blonde spoke the authority and power resonating through the voice. As she fully entered the bar, both Dyson and Bo instantly recognized the air of power from the tunnels and went on alert. Trick looked up from pouring Kenzi another drink this one from a bottle from his own private stash, a vintage that was worth more than the bar would make in a year in fact. And as he fully looked at the woman, the bottle dropped from his hands shattering all over the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

As Trick quickly stepped around the bar to face the woman that had come in, everyone was watching the bartender. Seeing the shock and fear on his face, the patrons quickly stood up and turned to see what had shaken the ever calm bartender. As he walked towards the blonde woman, he noticed that everyone was watching him for direction and probally a little comfort.

"Welcome to the Dal Riatta, waystation for the Fae. Everyone is welcome as long as no violence is committed within these walls or the area outside the exits." Trick stated a little tremble in his voice. The woman merely looked at the approaching man, who she slowly started to recognize and Trick knew she was starting to remember. "The name is Trick, humble bartender and owner of this waystation and bar. I welcome you."

The woman looked down at the man, and knew what he was telling her without saying anything. There was a story here, but she was sure it would have to wait for another time and so she nodded to let him know his secrets was safe with her. As she scanned the room looking at the gathered Fae in the bartender all still looking at her and the bartender. And a gasp could be heard from several as they watch the bartender drop to one knee as if he was a servant.

Dyson looked on and was afraid for the first time in many years at the sight, looking at the man he knew to be the Blood King kneeling he knew she must be powerful. He could feel the power radiating off her as he stepped near Trick. Bo looked around and noticed several Fae walking towards the woman and as they approached the woman each dropped to a knee heads bowing. She recogninzed some of them as very powerful Fae, ones that she had been warned to stay away from if possible, both from the Light and the Dark. And for once Bo decided to try to keep a level head. Something was going on here.

"Yo queen faelady ma'am, you looking for me?" Kenzi slurred, the alcohol giving her more bravery than sense at the moment. "Well?" As she dropped her head on the bar, drunk from whatever Trick had given her. As her friends, except for Bo who was just as clueless like some of the younger fae in the bar, winced at the affront that could be taken. Trick immediately stood, hoping to keep the human's mouth from getting her and the succubus killed. He knew that Bo would move to protect her friend but he knew she really had no chance against this ancient fae.

"Forgive her, she is drunk on elven wine. She doesn't know what she is saying," Trick quickly added.

"Hey, if anyone thinks of hurting Kenz, they are going to have to go through me first." Bo challenged putting herself in front of her best friend. "I really hope you didn't just get us killed," she whispered more to herself and her passed out friend.

"I take it that would be the one known as Kenzi?" indicating with a nod towards the woman who passed out on the bar. "And would you all please stand up. I have business with her, please go back to your merriment." As she made a step toward the sleeping human, only to be met by Bo, Hale, and finally Dyson.

"Whatever she did, I am sure it can be fixed." Trick stated, hoping that was true.

"I have no intention of harming her, just the opposite in fact." As she walked up to the three people blocking her way. Seeing as how they were not moving she suddenly disappeared only to reappear behind them next to the sitting/sleeping woman. And taking the seat next to her, she looked at the others who were surprised at the ability she just showed. Bo stepping forward, when she saw the blondes hand come up stopping her in her tracks. "I give you a Blood Oath, I will not harm this woman unless she attempts to harm me or mine." A crack of thunder could be heard loudly outside. "Satisfied?"

Bo looked briefly at Trick for some kind sign, and when he gave her a nod saying it was true Bo relaxed a little. "I am not sure why you are looking for Kenzi, but she is under my protection." Bo might not know alot about Fae traditions, but she was aware of Blood Oaths and protected wards. As she watched the blonde touch the human gently on the shoulders, and taking her hand away as the sleeping woman suddenly shot up. Completely sober and alert.

"What happened, why is everyone looking at me?" As she noticed everyone in the bar was watching her. "Please don't tell me I took off my clothes and went all coyote ugly on the bar?" She looked at Bo.

"Oh now that I would love to have seen, lil'mama." The Siren spoke trying to break the tension with some flirty humor.

"You are Kenzi? And this is your wallet?" the blonde woman asked holding out the wallet that she had picked up in her prisoned room. "I do not wish you any harm or ill will, I promised your friends."

"Yeah where did you get that, I thought I lost that," Kenzi asked seeing everyone was still very tense. "What the hell is going on?"

"Easy Kenz, she came in looking for you. I promise you nothing will happen to you." Bo reassured her. "She was just about to tell us what she was needing with you."

"Yes, that is true. I came to offer you my gratitude for releasing me from my imprisoned state." The ancient fae stated offering her hand in graditude.

"Hmm, I think you might be mistaken. I don't remember any prison, and oh my god please tell me you are not some serial killer of young drunk women who stalks their prey with dropped driver's license that you find and show up thinking to offer thanks and see if there is a reward but only to follow them home and cut them into small pieces and eat them." Her babble turning into one long running sentence, as she gasped for air to continue. Only to have Bo put her hand over her mouth, as she watched the blonde's mouth turn up to a wide smile.

"Take a breath, sweetie. You are going to blow a gasket before the nice lady gets to kill you." Bo made a joke hoping to calm the human down. As she watched Kenzi reluctantly take the blonde's hand in a handshake.

"Your human!" the blonde was surprised.

Her defenses coming back up instantly as she straightened her shoulders and back at the perceived insult. "Yeah and damn proud of it."

"Never be insulted by what you are, dear one. We all have a role to play in the world, and it is human and fae alike that make it possible." The ancient stated honestly and openly. "I have known and loved some great humans in my time, to me human or fae it is all the same to me."

"Oh well yeah then," Kenzi replied not really sure if that was compliment or an insult, this was just too much for her. "But like I said I don't think we have met."

Bo rubbed her friend's back trying comfort her as she had done earlier for her and starting to like the attitude of this woman who liked humans apparently. "You were in that room we were at today?"

"Yes that was my prison until you forced that Black Satyr to strike the rock which imprisoned me. Thus freeing me from the enchantment that was on the rock." the ancient fae answered. "I came to offer you a gift for freeing me." As she passed a bag over towards the human woman whose curisoity suddenly spiked. "A small reward for your deeds."

Kenzi opened up the bag and looked inside and for the first time that Bo could remember or anyone for that matter Kenzi was speechless and could not form any words as she poured out dozens of small diamonds each in the shape of a teardrop. And forgetting who she was talking to she suddenly leaped towards the blonde woman and threw her arms around her in a hug that was quite strong for a human. Bo looked on at her friend, and turned to see a mortified look on Trick's face. And realizing this was probally really bad she grabbed her friend and pulled her back.

"It is not much but it was all the wealth I have at the moment. But maybe there is something else that I can do for you, since you are a human in the fae world." As she stood and closed her eyes dropping her head gathering her magics, and suddenly looking up and opening her eyes. Her eyes glowing a white so bright you could not look in them for long. Kenzi watched as everyone in the bar that was Fae suddenly grabbed their heads, as she spoke the words for those that were humans since they would not be able to hear the telepathic warning. "**Know this that as of now the human known as Kenzi, friend to the succubus Bo, is now under the Protection of the Sisters of Life. Any who would see her harmed will now forfeit their lives and the lives of their entire clan. So shall it is has been said, so shall it be." **As a crack of loud thunder could be heard outside as if it is was just overhead.

**"**Uh thanks, this doesn't make me like yours does it?" the human wanting no part of being somebody's property.

"Oh lord no childe, I detest the whole system of humans being bound. No you are as free as you wish to be, just now you have my protection in addition to your friend Bo's. Although that only works as long as you don't attack them either." The ancient fae explained, "but now I must take my leave. I have business that I must see to that I can no longer wait for and I am not familiar with this city."

"If there is anything I can do for you Revered Elder, please I beg you let me know. I offer my self as your humble agent in this city." Trick stated plainly and without hesitation, as all eyes again turned to this man who had never before done this to anyone whether it was to the Ash or the Morrigan.

"Thank you, honored waykeep. I shall keep that in mind," As she stood to leave, turning to look at Kenzi closely. "Thank you again for freeing me. You have no idea the lives you have saved now." Turning to walk away as then turning towards Trick, "One question what year is it?"

"2012"

"Three hundred and fifty years...so much time lost." Realizing that she had been imprisoned for almost 4 centuries.

"By the way what is your name?" Kenzi asked since apparently only her and Bo were going to be left in the dark. And really the only one of the group apparently with the guts to ask.

"My name is Gaialyshasorania...but most just call me Gaia." And the blonde turned and walked out into the night.

"I need a drink," Bo stated, as she watched Trick fill a shot with something and swallowed it and three others before remembering that he was the barkeep. Lining up shots for everyone in the bar. Bo watched her friend closely not sure if what happened really happened. "Oh dammit I was going to try and see Lauren. But I think I need to wait until tomorrow, I got to get this processed at the moment." As she took the shot and held it out for the refills as Dyson, Hale and even Trick took another shot.

"Things just got more interesting around here it would seem." Trick spoke mainly to himself, but to those nearby. "And a lot more dangerous." Looking at each of those he considered friends. As he watched several Light and Dark Elders already on their phones letting those in the need to know the situation, not that they would be in the dark. He knew every fae on the planet just got a telepathic declaration that one of the Sisters of Life was here.

"So Trick, what is her story anyway?" Kenzi rolled her eyes at the looks those around her gave her except for Bo who just shrugged in agreement of her friend.

"That is a long story."


	8. Chapter 8

"That is a long story." Trick answered wiping down the bar from where he had shattered a dropped bottle. "Back before humans were built cities, before the pyramids in Egypt were even built. There were the Sisters of Life, ancient even then who gave birth to the fae. At first the fae they gave birth were the keepers of the land and nature they protected the lands and seas from those that would destroy it. But as humans built their cities the fae were hunted by the humans, seeing them as creatures of darkness or out of fear. The fae at the time looked towards the Sisters of Life, six sisters that were eternal it seemed. As the fae came to them begging them to destroy the humans, they were turned around. The Sisters revered all life be it fae or human and told the fae they would have to find a way to coexist with the humans. But one of these Fae leaders thought they had found a way to bind the Sisters to their will, and in their arrogance the others agreed. They cast their ritual on the Sisters, but something went wrong some of the Fae who did not agree with them turned on them and interrupted the ritual."

Trick spoke as if telling a bedtime story to his gathered audience. Others in the bar had stopped what they were doing and moved towards the barkeep to listen. Interested in some of the detail for the things they had just witnessed. As he continued on with his tale.

"The ritual went off and those casting it thought it had failed and those that stopped it thought they had stopped it and killed those with the knowledge of the ritual. Something they realized too late they should not have done. The next generation of Fae that the Sisters gave birth were hideous monstrosities bent on chaos and destruction. The Sisters did not realize what they had given birth to until it was already too late. The Fae called these monstrosities the Underfae, becuase they were beneath them. And the Sisters not realizing the nature of these creatures that they gave birth to many generations of Underfae, and by the time they did realize it was too late. The Underfae quickly bred and begat other monsters. The Sisters were cursed for all time to give birth only to creatures of chaos and darkness. Underfae that would do anything to destroy humans and fae alike.

"But the Underfae have all been killed or at least their numbers are so low that they can not be a threat to the One Rule now, right?" One of the younger fae, a dryad who was only 120 years old asked.

"Yes most have been killed although some still exist in the hidden places of the world. But the destruction these did forced the Fae to hide themselves lest they be hunted by the humans. Many of the humans tales of mythological creatures are Underfae that were hunted down by human heroes and Fae hunters disguised as "children of the gods". Trick continued.

"But the Sisters of Life were devasted at this revelation of their children. For they loved life so much it broke their hearts. The Sisters searched for centuries to break this curse, but everytime they would think they had found one and gave birth, it only produced terrible creatures that they would send to be killed. The remaining Fae turned on the Sisters, to stop them from bringing forth more creatures they hunted them down. But the Sisters were far older and more powerful than any all the fae combined at the time and were able to defend themselves. And then the Fae came to a startling conclusion, when after killing Lilith she rose from the dead even more powerful than she was before. But they not realizing what exactly happened they continued to try and kill the Sisters each time only making them stronger. They were connected to all the life on the planet. As long as one creature is alive the Sisters can not be truly killed.

"Wow, that is some crazy shit." Kenzi suddenly spoke outloud. As everyone turned to look at her. "Sorry please continue."

"However, as much as they were mad at the Fae hunting them and the humans that hunted them as well. They were still very much devasted at the fact that they could no longer have children even though all their children had long lives they still died the Final Sleep which is what they called death."

"Some were so heartbroken, that they willed themselves to sleep. And have been lost to the ages, of where they slumber I know of only three that have done this. And it was a great loss to the fae and humans, because they were so connected to the lands that it suffered itself. Animals that once thrived, became extinct with the Sisters no longer connected to the land." Trick continued his story thinking of what he knew of these Ancient woman who gave birth to all life."

"The Others sought means to end their curse, but they gave their oaths they would no longer give birth until they could find a release. The fae who had grown powerful as they were generally able to defeat the human that were weaker than them. What the fae did not realize that the reason humans are weaker is that Nintu who gave birth to humans was one of those that put herself to sleep her grief was said to be the greatest of all of the Sisters."

"The Sisters looked high and low for a release from their curse, but nothing was found until they came across a Fae Seer that gave them a prophecy. That one of them would give birth to a child who would be neither fae or human but something more, but the child could only be given birth at a certain time and that in order for the curse. The father had to be a man who was pure of heart with no sins to corrupt the child a man that was selfless in thought and deed. And only then could the child bring the curse to a stop."

"So what happed, did they break the curse?" Bo blurted out captivated by the tale. Looking around embarrassed by her outburst to see everyone, including the usually brooding Dyson listening intently.

"No matter who they found, the men that they chose failed to be as pure of heart as they frst thought and each time they gave birth to more underfae that were killed. Although it is said some were able to escape." Trick continued.

"But the Sisters are very powerful, more powerful than most of the Fae her in our city combined. They are not interested in politics or power or control, they only seek away to bring life back to our world by lifting the curse."

"So what is this child suppose to do exactly?" Hale asked, he had heard of the Sisters of Life in in tutelage being royalty.

"I don't think anyone really knows except perhaps the Sisters themselves and they have never said anything. And to have one here and now is both a wonderous event and a very dangerous one." Looking towards Kenzi, "Out of everyone in the city you are the safest person in it. No one will chance the wrath of a Sister."

"Yeah me...I think." Kenzi replied weakly not use to be the center of attention...after all she travels with the walking boobs she called Bo.

"That's my girl," Bo laughed as she put her arm around her friend. "It seems you are better protected than that President guy of the States. Just don't think this means you can borrow my clothes without asking cuz that is an attack on me."

"Oh please, look at me the difference in me wearing your clothes and you wearing your clothes...I make them look good." Making fun at the her best friend antics.

"I don't know about you, but I am dead tired and I need to get up early and straighten this thing out with Lauren." Bo declared packing up her stuff along with Kenzi and heading out the door to the clubhouse.

"You know I am not letting you off the hook for telling me what you saw right?" Kenzi replied not letting Bo off the hook for what happened earlier. "But for now I think you have bought you some time until I am awake and alert."

"I know and I will tell you about when I got it all cleared out in my head." Remembering the look of the Lauren's life draining out of her beautiful eyes. Bo knew she would be having nightmares for many nights to come until she could get this all cleared up.

Author's Note for fun: Nintu= A great Sumerian goddess, wife of Anu and mother of all gods, she created humans from clay. One of four Sumerian creating gods. Nintu is a goddess of childbirth (Lady of Birth).


	9. Chapter 9

Bo woke up the next morning earlier than usual, not wanting to wait any longer to try and straighten out the situation with Lauren. She knew that she had gone overboard and realized that what she did was a big mistake. And just hoped the human doctor would give her a chance to apologize, and if she had to grovel she would. She had woken several times after seeing the image of herself killing the woman she realized she loved. Rising from her bed she quickly got ready and left a note for Kenzi saying she would be back soon, not wanting to wake her friend this early. And picking up Lauren's phone to return it as well she made her way out of the clubhouse.

Pulling up to the Ash's compound she noticed the number of guards had increased since her last visit. As she was stopped at the gate, a guard she recognized who she knew her powers did not work on approached her.

"Hey Bo, what brings you to the compound," the guard smiled at her. He found the succubus quite amusing at times and was always glad to see her around. "The Ash is still not here, he is in the Old Country until the end of the week."

"I was actually hoping to see Doctor Lewis," Bo replied with a smile at the guard. She was not a favorite of the majority of the guards here and was glad to see someone that she got along with.

"Oh, sorry to tell you but she is not here," the guard answered.

"Is she out making house calls already? It is a little early isn't it?" Looking at the clock on her dashboard and seeing it read 7:24.

"The Ash had need of her, so she left early this morning to meet up with the Ash. Sorry, but I am sure if you are in need of a doctor, you could still talk to one of her assistants.

"Well damn, no I was just wanting to talk to her. She dropped her phone at the Dal, last night and I wanted to give it back to her. You wouldn't perhaps have a way that I could talk to her would you?"

"Sure, let me get you that information." As he retreated back to his station and called the switchboard in the compound. Coming back shortly, handing Bo a piece of paper and taking the doctor's phone in return. "Here you go."

"Thanks and I owe you a beer later for this." Bo smiled although on the inside she was devasted that she would not be able to talk to the doctor. "Do you know when she is to return?"

"Probally whenever the Ash returns at the end of the week."

"Okay thanks anyway." As she rolled up her window and pulled back out of the compound feeling a little down. She started back towards the clubhouse when she saw Gaia walking down the street, and she pulled over.

"You need a lift somewhere?" Bo asked, intrigued by this ancient fae. Who was looking at the succubus with a motherly smile.

"Bo, right? That would be just lovely dear. I seem to have gotten myself a little turned around. This is such a strange city." The Sister stated, her tone soft yet thrilled at the idea of seeing someplace new again.

"Bo, it is. Where you headed to and I will get you there." Needing something to take her mind of not being able to see Lauren.

"To see the Bl...I mean to see Trick it would seem, I need his assistance after all." Almost giving away the Blood King's secret. "I need his help in finding something I have lost."

Not catching the almost slip of the tongue, Bo waited until she was in the car before pulling out to head to the Dal Riatta. "Well I would be happy to help you if need it also."

"Why thank you sweetie, that is very nice of you to offer." the motherly tone in her voice sending a warmth through Bo that she had not had since she was a little girl when her mom would hold her. "Where is your friend Kenzi this morning? She reminds me of a human I knew centuries ago, she was quirky and would not take crap off anyone."

"Sounds just like Kenzi, but this is way too early for so she is still sleeping." the succubus relaxing more and more in the presence of this woman. "I hate to ask this but are you Light or Dark Fae?"

"What do you mean childe," The ancient fae asked, interest edging her voice.

Usually quick to take offense at being called a childe, she realized to this woman Trick was considered a childe. And that motherly tone she had, there was just no way she could be insulted by this. "You know which side Light Fae or Dark Fae, the two factions that make up the Fae." Not really knowing exactly how to explain the faction system, which really she didn't fully understand herself. "You know how the Light fae say they don't use humans as food or take pleasure in killing them, even though they have no problem enslaving them. Or the Dark that use humans for their own indulgence whether it be for food, pleasure, or whatever sick ideas they come up with.

"I am neither then, I have no desire to get involved in the little power issues of these factions. I have liked, loved, and when necessary killed both humans and fae. I am not sure why anyone would want to eat a human, they really don't taste all that well."

"Oh," Not really knowing what to say to that. As she pulled up to the Dal Riatta, to drop off her passenger. "Here we go as promised."

"Thank you sweetie, that was most kind of you to assist me. I look forward to meeting you again, and make sure you bring your friend Kenzi. I like that girl." As the ancient fae seemed to drift off in a memory of someone she had not seen in centuries. As she exited the car and walked toward the Dal. Bo watched as the door opened and Trick held the door open for Gaia with a small nod towards her. Bo so wished that she could be a fly on the wall right now, as she heard Gaia speak to the barkeep.

"It would seem I need your assistance after all, childe. But I must rest first before we speak, do you know a place I can rest at?

"I have a room you can use here in the back, in my home. I offer you my hospitality and lodging, and my service is yours while you are here you need but ask." Bowing deeply entering the ritual of hospitality.

"Then I accept your hospitality and shall bring no harm to you or yours while I am guest in your home." As a sudden crack of thunder lit across the sky, causing Bo to look up remembering the thunder from last night when the ancient fae had given her Blood Oath. And saw the door of the Dal closing.

As she headed back to the clubhouse, she thought about the ancient and what business she could have that would upset the careful balance of the fae here. She realized that the increased guards at the Ash's compound had to do with something with the presence of the ancient one.

But before she did anything else she had to talk to Lauren. As she walked into the clubhouse reaching inside her pocket to get the paper that had the doctor's new number on it and finding another piece of paper on it which read:

_Have faith in your heart for that which you love. Forgiveness is always given by those that love us the most. To love is to know life, and on that we Sisters know life and love. Gaia_

Bo stopped suddenly rereading the note from the Ancient fae that somehow put a note in her pocket unaware of how. And a sudden feeling of hope flourished in her despair she did not even know she harbored. "I just hope she has faith in me," Bo whispered to herself.

-X-

Elsewhere in a room, beyond the city limits a woman spoke to her guest. "So tell me Dyson, how is my daughter doing? Is she will?" Aefie asked.

"Other than thinking she is in love with a human," his tone clearly indicating he was not liking the situation. "She is doing fine."

"Really a human? Are you fucking kidding me? Who is this human and where can find it at?

"Don't concern yourself about it, the good doctor is not exactly in her good graces with Bo at the moment."

"Well I will just see about that, maybe I can show her why humans are tools and cattle. But for now I have other plans for the evening."

As she relaxed on Dyson's naked chest. Soon she would bring the fae down and with it her vengenance would come to full circle. Now she just needed to get her daughter away from the fae and on her side.


	10. Chapter 10

"Revered Elder is there anything I can get you or help you with?" Trick asked the Ancient Fae, who had taken up his offer of a place to stay. Unlike most fae, he knew exactly what the Sisters of Life were capable of and what it could mean for one to be around here.

"Please call me Gaia, Blood King," Gaia told the barkeep sincerely. "There is no need for titles with me, I prefer Gaia.

"As you wish, Gaia. However, please keep the Blood King in the past that is not me anymore and I don't wish him to return. Now I am just Trick, simple barkeep and keeper of this waystation."

"In my time asleep, the world has changed so much I am afraid I have become lost in its growth. And I think I could you use assistance in my search. However, if you decide to help me I need your assurance for your complete assistance even if it means putting you in an awkard postion with the factions the fae have decided to adhere to." Gaia looked at the diminutive fae.

"I see. Before I agree to your conditions, does this have anything to do with the curse?" Knowing that if a Sister was here then more than likely it had to do with something involving it."

"Yes it has everything to do with it."

"I offer my assistance then with your quest. What are you looking for and how can help." Trick stated, knowing no matter how this played out he had to see this through.

"You should know then, that I did not put myself into a slumber it was forced on me. I was in a weakened state due to deliver a perfect child."

"You gave birth? You mentioned it had almost been four hundred years past correct? I do not know of any new Underfae being found in that time."

"Please, I know of the curse's effects on my sister and I children. This one is different though, this is the one that was promised to us. The one that will end our suffering and let us go back to healing the lands as we did before the curse."

"How do you know this is the one? Forgive my saying this but haven't all births the Sister have had thought to be the ones? " Trick asked delicately not wanting to upset his guest. "What makes this one so different?"

"Before I answer that, please tell me what you know of our children." Gaia asked needing to know how much the elder fae knew.

"That before the Sisters were cursed they gave birth to most of the Fae species. That they gave birth to the Fae to help keep the lands strong and alive, even though some of those species turned from that path and wanted to find their own paths to follow. That when the Fae encountered humans there was some kind of miscommunication and conflicts arose between the two races. Some Fae wanted the Sisters to put an end to the humans, but they refused. Leading some foolish fae to try and bind them using blood magic, but they were stopped but the curse happened. Dooming the Sisters to give birth to horrible creatures that we call Underfae." Trick explained what he knew of the curse from what little he knew. "But something that some don't know is that when the children were born they seemed perfect, until some time had passed for them and then their true nature came out twisting them into their true form. Most lost their rational thinking and came beast. Some just became twisted versions of what they were before the change.

"You know quite a lot it would seem, but not everything it would seem." Gaia replied gazing aloft as in thought. "What you don't know it would seem is that after the curse was thrust on us, we only gave birth to male children. We have not given birth to a girl in over three thousand years. That is why I know this child is different. That is why I must find my daughter, only she can end our curse."

Thinking about what he had just heard, Trick took deep breaths to take in what he just found it. "How can this child, I mean this woman that she would be now be able to break the curse?"

"I don't know exactly. I just know that she is suppose to be able to break it somehow and it is important that I find her."

"What kind of fae is she, that would be the best place to start then. We can ask the different clans if they had taken in any foundlings about that time. Perhaps that would lead to something."

"We must not let anyone know who she is until it is safe. For now she is safe in that only three people have this knowledge of who she really is. Unfortunately, I don't know what she is exactly. I only saw her for a few moments before she was taken from me for her safety."

"You said there are three people who know who she is? Who took your child to safety, perhaps they could help us." Trick asked now feeling excited for the first time in along time. The chance to bring some good back into the world, to redeem his past actions that lead to war and death.

"Yes my loyal friend and companion, accompanied me into those tunnels. After the child was born, I gave him my daughter and made sure he made it out of the tunnels. He knew that it was his last journey with me though, he could feel the final death coming on, he was old even then almost two thousands years he was my friend and companion."

"Still maybe if we can find where he went it would give us a clue." Trick suggested "Who was he?"

"Edwik Strovehan was his name, do you think you find his last whereabouts? Gaia asked the hope of finding her daughter now seemed like it was within reach.

"It is a place to start at least, I can make some discreet inquiries about it. Hopefully he is known by someone."

As Trick and Gaia talked and planned their course of action, Bo was sitting outside in her car dialing Lauren's phone number. Not wanting to wait before talking to the blonde doctor that had captured her heart.

**"Hello you have reached Dr. Lauren Lewis, I am unable to reach my phone at this time but if you leave your name, number, and a brief message. I will get back with you as soon as I can.**

As Lauren's voicemail sounded, Bo decided to go ahead and leave a message of at least she called.

"Hey Lauren, I just wanted to call you and apologize for all the things I said at the Dal. I wanted to do this in person, but you had already left when I showed up this morning. Please call me." Bo decided not to say more, at least not until she was face to face. Turning her car into the street to head for home, she knew that this would be the longest week ever. Maybe she could see if Gaia needed any help, there was something about that Ancient Fae that reminded of her adopted mother warm and caring.

As she was pullling up to the clubhouse she heard her phone ring indicating that she had a text message.

_"Bo, sorry I missed your call I was finishing up a surgery. Look I know you are mad at me and you have every right to be mad, but that hurt more than you could possibly know. And I know that I deserved it, but when I get back I would like to at least tell you my side. Please, I got to run it seems the Elder Council is needing my status report on my surgery. I will see you 2 days, I am coming back then._

As Bo, looked at the text she had a smile come over her face. At least there was a chance to apologize in person now. And finally listen to Lauren's side, even though she knew alot of it due to the vision she had. Walking up to the door to the clubhouse, she heard her phone buzz again.

_"Oh and please be careful around the Sister of Life there, they are very powerful and can very dangerous if provoked. I would hate to hear that you got on their bad side before I got a chance to talk to you."_

Bo just texted back, "_Not my fault that I am a trouble magnet...I think it is the boobs myself."_ Deciding to flirt a little with the doctor.

_"Well they are... oh nevermind. I got to go."_

Feeling better about how things looked to be going, Bo opened the door to the Clubhouse to see a just waking Kenzi entering the kitchen.

"Bo-bo what are you doing up this early?"

"Went to see Lauren at the compound, but she was called to go to the Old Country to do a surgery it seems. She will be back in two days, so I will have two whole days to come up with some proper groveling for what I said to her." Bo smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah about that, so you going to tell me what the complete turnaround is now? Cuz you yelled at me Succubum, me your bestest friend in the whole world."

"Yeah I guess I do owe you that, pull up a seat and grab a coffee cuz you will need it." As Bo sit beside her friend and related everything that she had seen, heard and did in her vision that she saw. And how the Baron said that those actions where the most likely outcome if Lauren had decided to go through her first plan of action instead of chickening out and go with what she did.

"Holy shit, that is ...well I don't know what to say about that. I mean I really didn't see Dr Hotpants going to your bed on the orders of anyone, except maybe yours and then it wouldn't be an order from you." Kenzi said after thinking a moment to collect her own thoughts. "But who is this Nadia chick anyway? And what are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know, but you can't say anything about that, Okay Kenzi. Lauren should be the one to tell me in her own time." Bo replied, wanting to rebuild the trust between herself and Lauren and thinking this would be the way to go. Let Lauren come to terms in her own time frame.

"So then what are going to do today, Bo-bo?" Kenzi asked now fully awake from having her morning coffee.

"Who knows, I was thinking of going over to the Dal and seeing if Gaia needed any help. I ran into her this morning, she was a little lost in the city. I think maybe she needs some help other than Trick's. There is something about her that reminds me of something I just can't put my finger on it at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Pulling up to the Dal, Bo and Kenzi got out and walked into the bar. Seeing Trick tending bar as usual but not seeing the Ancient Fae anywhere. And walking towards the barkeep.

"Howdy Trick, how you doing?" Bo chipper than normal tone giving herself away to the old fae.

"What do you want Bo?"

"Nothing, can't two great looking chicks just come to say hello to our favorite bartender?"

"Coming from you two..not a chance." Trick answered smiling at the two women. "So what do you want?"

"I need another coffee...whatever I drank last night is given me a serious hangover. But man that was some great shit." Kenzi stated, watching as the bartender pour her a cup of coffee from the pot that was sitting behind the bar.

"Really, we just came to see if Gaia needed any help. I offered her any help if she needed it, she was saying that she was not familiar with the city." Looking around for the Ancient, just to make sure she had not missed her.

"She is resting, Bo." Trick answered looking at her trying to decide whether to say what he wanted to and deciding. "Listen Bo, before you offer assistance you should be aware that any oath given to a Sister is a very powerful one. One more powerful than a Blood Oath, it is one that when given and broken causes death within moments of it being broken. Please consider that before you offer, and just so you know any help you offer will require an Oath to the Sister."

"Oh, thanks for the warning then," Bo answered glad that Trick had warned her before she made an oath unknowingly. "Maybe there is something I could do though that would not be that important, like being a chauffer if needed. There is something about her that reminds me of my adopted mom."

"Yes, I know. That is the effect the Sisters have on most Fae, that feeling of being held by a mother or grandmother. Even I feel that with her and my mother has been gone for many many centuries." Trick replied not wanting Bo to think that she was alone in this feeling. "Sisters are like that I think, probally due to the fact that they gave birth to all life."

"Yeah about that Trickster, how is that possible. Did they just magically produce children or is their like some Brothers of Life that they mated with?" Kenzi the ever curious one, asked not even thinking of what she was really saying.

"Now that my dear would be something, but it is much simpler than that in the grand scheme of things." As all the three turned to see the Ancient Fae enter the bar proper from the door leading to Trick's home. "Although I guess you could say there was a little bit of magic in it."

"Gaia, welcome. Would you care for something to eat or drink perhaps?" Trick ever the perfect host offered. "I have food and drink handy."

"Perhaps some juice if you have." Turning to face Kenzi once more. "Kenzi, so good to see you again, I hope you feel well this morning." As Kenzi looked at this woman who even gave her that feeling of warmth and comfort that only a grandmother could give the Russian woman. "But to answer your question, before the fae there were only humans scattered and roaming the lands, more beasts than intelligent. But my sister Nintu took some clay that she had imbued with magic and formed it into the human form you know of today. For weeks she worked the clay everyday making sure it was perfect and when it was she breathed life into it and it came to life. She made several of these humans until there was a handful of them. She did not realize that when she gave some of her breath or chi she gave them the ability to give birth among themselves and they quickly grew and lived in small tribes growing."

"Really? So you are saying that humans were first here not the fae?" Bo asked, not quite believing what she was hearing and looking at an equally stunned Trick.

"And one thing lead to another, and we laid down with some of these humans. And thus what we gave birth to were what you would call Fae. Probally due to Nintu's chi and our own very nature is what caused such a diverse number of Fae." Gaia looked on at her stunned audience of three not really thinking much of the memories she had or the effect that they were having on them. "Nintu was quite proud of her human children, saw how they worked together building things that helped themselves and the land. She had a deep connection with them, sadly that connection was weakened severely when she willed herself into slumber. She was the first of us to enter such a state."

"Wow, now that is some crazy shit." Kenzi blurted out accidently. "I mean...wow...humans came first, I guess the fae failed that part of the history lessons. Am I right or am I right."

"Nintu would truly like you I think Kenzi. She had that same spirit you have that I think all humans have deep down in them. So when I say be proud of who and what you are, it is not to make you feel better it is because I truly mean it." Gaia spoke to Kenzi, the sincerety and truth easily recognizable.

Looking back to the two Fae in the bar, she noticed that Bo was a lot more calm and smiling at the sudden historical revelation than Trick was. "Are you well, Trick? I did not mean to upset you if I did. I thought it was commonly known that my Sister created the humans first and that all Fae were children of that union between ourselves and them."

"No...no you gave no offense. Just I did not know that, I was always taught that Fae and humans were born of something different. Fae from the Sisters and well humans from whatever else." Trick answered still shocked at this information.

"No need to dwell on the past, it would seem. So what brings you two lovely ladies here so early."

"Well we came to offer our help with anything. I remember you said you didn't know the city very well so I thought if you needed we could drive you around." Bo offered, not wanting to make something up and went with the simple truth. "You know if you need it or something."

"Thank you, Bo. I will think on it, perhaps I will take up your offer." The Ancient Fae answered, not wanting to involve anyone else at this time.

"Okay, just let me know and I will do what I can." Bo answered as her phone buzzed, thinking it was Lauren she picked it up without looking at it and walking a short distance away.

"Oh don't mind her, " Kenzi stated as she watched Gaia look towards Bo's retreating form. "That is probally Doctor Hotpants, it may be awhile. She has some issues to work out, so this may take a moment or days."

"Doctor Hotpants? Such a strange name for someone to have." Gaia nodded towards Kenzi, the bewilderment of the name. "Things really have changed since I slept."

"No, no...I mean that is just a nickname I gave Lauren. Bo's well I am not sure what she is at the moment. But it is the human doctor of the light fae, Lauren Lewis." Kenzi clarifying what she meant, and seeing the look of distress that overcame Bo. "Bo?"

"That was Saska, she has Dyson and wants to meet up. I need to go, Kenz find away home." As Bo hurried out of the Dal before anyone could stop her.

-x-

Later that evening, the Ash's plane touched down on the small private airstrip that the Light Fae used for their private planes. The Ash's entrouge which included a very tired looking Dr. Lewis disembarked from the plane. Lauren needed some sleep, she had been up almost 72 hours now and the jetlag was starting to get to her. Turning to the Ash who had finished speaking to some of the others that had traveled back to his county.

"If there is nothing else, sir, I would like to head home and get some sleep. I will be back in the labs tomorrow as usual." The exhaustion clearly heard in her voice.

"Of course, Doctor. Please get some sleep, and don't worry about coming in early as you usually do. Tomorrow afternoon will be just fine, and I expect you to only status with your collegues and then you are off for the rest of the day is that understood." The Ash ordered the Doctor, he knew if he did not order this she would be in the labs early and would not get much rest. Unlike some, he actually liked the human doctor she was brillant and kept a level head usually.

"Thank you, sir. I will be back in the lab tomorrow afternoon," agreeing with the Ash whole heartedly thus giving away to the Ash how tired she really was by not putting up even a token of resistance when it came to her work. Lauren just wanted to go home crawl into bed and sleep for as long as she could. She really was exhausted, after the events of the Dal with Bo she arrived at the Ash's compount distraught and humilated only to be ushered to the Ash's private plane and flown around the world to perform major surgery on an Elder council member who had asked for her. She had told Bo this morning that she would be back in two days, but the Ash had told her after leaving that message that they would be flying back this evening instead, due the situation that had come up in the county.

Entering her apartment, Lauren immediately went to her bedroom. Stripping and dressing into her pajamas she fell face first into bed. Sleep immediately overtook her and she dreamed of the beautiful succubus and she slept contently.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note. OK so looking back at my story I realized that I had overlooked a chapter. I was wondering why I had one fewer chapters posted than I had updated. So I got to looking at found the error. I am so sorry for that. I have gone back and completely fixed the mess I made with that. The chapter I had to add in is now Chapter 9 and all chapters after that have been moved up one. Again so sorry for the confusion.

_x_

As Bo stormed back into the clubhouse, "I can not believe that Saska is really my mother. And that Dyson and Trick both knew about it." The succubus vented to her friend. "And the fact that she thralled Dyson into sleeping with her, that is just beyond wrong."

"So what are you going to do, I mean she is your mom?" Kenzi asked her friend.

"I don't know I have to stop her from starting a war with the fae though." Bo stated not understanding why her mother would want to start a war that would kill so many. "All I know is that I have to try and get her to see reason, before this gets out of hand."

Kenzi was just about to reply, when Bo's phone buzzed letting her know of an incoming call. She looked at the number but did not recognize it, as she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Bo, its Matt," Bo recognizing the name and voice of the guard that she owed a beer to for getting her Lauren's new number.

"Hey Matt, can I call you back? I am in the middle of something at the moment." Bo answered not wanting to be rude but she was really needing to come up with a plan for her mother.

"No, that is okay. I was just calling to let you know that the Ash came back last nite and that Doctor Lewis came also. The Ash decided to cut his business short and came back early. I know you were looking for Doctor Lewis yesterday so thought I would give you a heads up."

"Oh, thanks Matt, now I owe you a few beers. What time did they arrive last night?" Bo asked thinking that she would go see Lauren first and then confront her mother.

"Around four thirty this morning, and from what I hear it was a very turbulent ride back. The Ash was all grumpy about him and passengers not being able to sleep much if at all on the plane."

Thinking there was no way she was going to wake Lauren up if she had gotten so little sleep, she decided to she would wait until later to talk to her. "Thanks again Matt."

"Not a problem, stay out of trouble," Matt stated knowing the succubus's tendency to find trouble. He enjoyed the succubus's visit, mainly because he liked that she had stayed unaligned and followed her own path.

Bo hung up the phone and was trying to think of something that would help when her phoned buzzed again. "Dyson, what do you want?" Still mad at the shifter for keeping her mother's whereabouts secret.

"Bo, we have a body down here and I think we may need your help on this one. It is kinda sensitve and we could use your help with this particular case." the shifter stated, wanting to get back on Bo's good side. He felt bad that he had kept her mother's secret from her, but he had given his oath.

"Sure, but its going to cost you." Bo replied, "we are going to sit down and you are going to tell me exactly everything you know about my mother."

"Deal, just hurry please." As Dyson gave her the address of where him and Hale were at. After hanging up the phone he turned to his partner. "They are coming to help, I hope this one is really just a random murder and not something worse."

"Yeah like that just didn't jinx us man," the Siren replied as he gathered evidence of the crime scene for the reports and took pictures of everything. "So you and Bo's mom? Man that is just going to be awkward you know that right?"

"Leave it Hale," Dyson growled, not wanting to get into this, especially as he saw Bo's car turning the corner. Shortly the car came to a stop and Bo and Kenzi both got out of the car and headed their way, standing up to greet them.

"So what do you have?" Bo asked not wanting to exchange pleasantries at the moment. "Looks like someone got killed to me."

"Yes, but this just happens to be a Light fae elder. And we need to know if it was a random killing or if someone targeted him." Hale answered her question.

"So why do you need me, looks like you guys got it covered?" Bo asked not really sure what she could for them, she was not a crime scene investigator.

"We would like for you to ask some of your dark fae contacts, see if it was a hit from them. Or if they know anything about it. Otherwise this may escalute into a war between the light and dark." Dyson answered, hoping that this was just a random mugging gone bad and that this was just a bad concidence.

"Sure I will look into it." Bo replied, hoping that it was just a random mugging and not her mother's work in starting this war. As she turned to leave indicating to Kenzi that they were leaving. She watched as the light fae security detail came and took the body away, probally to the Ash's compound and straight to Lauren's lab. This brought a smile to Bo's face since now she would have a reason to visit the good doctor, since she was on the case it would seem.

After dropping Kenzi off at the Dal, not wanting to take her to the Dark Fae contacts she had Bo decided to make a quick trip to the Ash's compound. As she pulled up she could see Matt at the guard station, as he noticed her he waved her on through the gates. Bo drove up to the visitors area and proceeded to the labs, as she turned into the doors she got her first look at Lauren. The doctor's aura blazed has it always did to Bo, and the succubus was always mesmerized by it. Walking up behind the doctor she noticed that Lauren was studying the elder that was on the table the intensity on her face always turned Bo on. Not really wanting to talk the "talk" here in the Ash's compound, Bo decided to ask the first thing that came to mind about the case.

"So was he killed by a succubus?" Bo could have slapped herself at that, she really did not want to go down this road yet about her mother.

"Bo? When did you get here, I was going to call you later to let you know I was in." Lauren answered a little startled by the sudden appearance of the succubus. She was still tired, the Ash had called her in this morning after only getting a couple of hours of sleep since they had arrived. The body of a dead elder pretty much taken presidence over sleep to all those concerned. "And these are just knife wounds and stabs, here take a look," as she pulled the sheet away from the body. "Why would you think it was a succubus? Do you know who did this?"

"No, no. I just ran into Saska again and I just wanted to make sure she was not involved. Please don't tell the Ash, I am looking into who actually did this." Bo pleaded with the doctor, not wanting to give her mother away.

"Okay, but Bo if she did this the Ash will find out and retaliate this is a elder that was attacked." Lauren stated not sure what do between her loyalty to the light fae and her love for the succubus. She really was too tired to trust her judgements. "I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Lauren. I owe you big time, I am glad your back. I wish I could stay longer but I need to go look into this case. Dyson and Hale asked me to look into my dark fae contacts and see if this was sanctioned or if this was just a mugging gone bad." Bo answered.

"Alright, be careful Bo. There could be trouble if this was an attack, and I really don't want to see you hurt or even killed." Lauren blurted out, she really was tired and couldn't control the concern she had.

Bo noticed that the doctor sounded tired. Getting a good look at her, she noticed the exhaustion in her eyes and the bags under them indicating that she had not slept. "When was the last time you slept?" Looking closely, she noticed that Lauren's shoulders were slumped a little and that when she moved their was a slight shuffle to her feet as if it took effort to even move.

"I slept for a few hours this morning, but other than that the night before I saw you last." Not really wanting to bring up the conversation at the Dal, she was not alert enough for that talk. "But don't worry about me, I have gone longer before. I had an energy bar and coffee so I am good." Not really lying to the succubus, but not really saying that if needed she had and adrenaline shot waiting if needed.

"Well maybe I can help you out," Bo stated as she grabbed the doctor's hand and pulled her closer. As she touched her lips to the blonde's own, she sent some of her chi into Lauren. Not enough to enthrall her, but enough to help give the doctor's body some much needed energy.

Feeling as if she could run a marathon all of sudden, Lauren looked at Bo with a smile she reserved for the succubus alone. "Wow, what did you just do?"

"I gave you a little of my chi. It won't help long term, but maybe it will help get you through until you can get some rest." Bo answered, brushing a lock of the doctor's hair behind her ear. Bo knew she had better leave now, otherwise she would not be able to keep her hands off the doctor. "I better get out of here. Let me know if you find out anything, and I will talk to you later."

Lauren watched the succubus head out the door of her labs, she quickly turned back to the elder's body as her assistants came in the door. Yes she was feeling great about seeing Bo, and not just because of the chi the succubus had given her. Maybe she could salvage whatever she and Bo had. And as she thought of Bo, she vaguely remembered something in one of the texts she had read about fighting succubus...a ring or necklace, she would have to look into when she got a chance. But first duty called and that was the autoposy she had to perform now.

-x-

Later, after Bo had talked to her contacts in the Dark Fae community she called Dyson to let him know it was not the Dark Fae that did it. This left only two possible conclusions, one it was a random mugging gone wrong or two, Aife had struck at the elder hoping to frame the dark and starting a war between the fae. Bo pulled up to the clubhouse to change into something different when she realized that someone was already inside. Coming face to face with her mother who offered her a cookie.

"What is going on?" Bo asked her mom.

"Can't a mom, try and make up for all the cookies I missed baking for you?" As Aife offered Bo a cookie from the pan she had. Watching as Bo took one and took a bite from it. "I just want what is best for you sweetie."

Starting to feel drowsy, Bo realized she had just been drugged. And she started to move toward her mother when two men that were hidden away came forward and grabbed her arms at darkness came upon her.

"I guess I won't be winning any mother of the year awards anytime soon." Aife stated to herself and the unconscious succubus.

-x-

Meanwhile back at the Dal, Kenzi was sitting at the bar talking to Trick and Gaia. And for once was actually not drinking anything as she listened to the stories that Gaia had from all her travels.

"Wow, you have been all over the place, that is so cool." Kenzi stated, the excitement in her voice was infectious and brought a smile to Trick. Glad to see the human having so much fun. "So what was your favorite place then?

"Oh sweetie, I could not say what my favorite place was. When you have lived as long as me the places you go change so often, places you think of as being your favorite one century could literally be a hell hole the next century. No I prefer seeing new places and people, that is my favorite part of it all."

"I could see where that be cool also. Although it must be hard to see people then come back to find out they have died."

"Kenzi!" Tricked faltered not wanting the human to upset the Ancient fae.

"No, no It is very understandable and yes it is hard to lose good friends. Some more than others, why I remember my good friend Edwick. He was my companion on many of my travels for over two thousand years, him I miss very much." Gaia replied thinking of the friend that had taken her daughter to safety, mourning his lost perhaps more than anyone else she had known. "Why that man could tell a story like no ones business, and always knew just what to say and when to say it. Never took crap off anyone and that includes me or my sisters. He was a good friend and I miss him alot."

"What happened to him?" Kenzi asked not knowing the entire story.

"Honestly I don't know, little one. Maybe one day I will find out." Gaia stated a sadness in her voice that none but the very perceptive human detected. "But that was then and this is now, so tell me childe what brought you into the world of the fae?"

"Oh, that is a story for the ages." Kenzi stated overly dramatic, she liked the Ancient Fae and hoped that she could cheer her up a little. As she started to tell the story of how she met Bo and then got sucked into the Fae world.

-x-

At the Ash's compound, one of the security forces knocked on the Ash's office. Sir i think we have a lead on who's responsible for the attacks. A succubus named Aife it would seem.

"Are you sure it is Aife?" the Ash asked wanting to make sure he heard correct. "Yes, one of our men spotted her last night going into a club owned by the Dark Fae. She never came out so he did not report it until now. He did not want to leave in case."

"Thank you, that will be all." the Ash dismissed the guard. As he picked up the phone to call someone that might know more. "Well barkeep, when were you going to tell me that Aife was back in town? Please come to my compound now, I think we need to talk." He waited long enough for the barkeep to accept and then hung up the phone. He needed to call the council together and figure out a plan of attack, if this was Aife.


	13. Chapter 13

Gaia walked down the streets of the city aimlessly, getting the lay of the city so to speak. Kenzi had offered to join her so she could help direct if they got lost. Gaia enjoyed the company of the feisty human and was quick to accept the company. After Trick had left the Dal suddenly, they had decided to take off and see what adventure they could find themselves.

"So G, Bo tells me you are looking for something? Maybe I can help, I got people I know that are good at finding things." Kenzi started off, thinking it would be nice to help the elder.

"Oh childe if it was only that easy. I do not want to put you danger, and even my protection won't help if you get involved with what I am looking for." Gaia stated not wanting to bring harm to this young woman.

"Danger is like my middle name," Kenzi stated, and taking a chance with something she thought she had figured out. "I am going out on a limb here and guessing you are looking for someone."

Gaia stopped and looked at the young woman, "How did you know that childe?"

"Well if it was something you were looking for, you would be asking people who collect items and such. But you are not really doing that, so that leaves someone and you are not wanting anyone to know so it has to be a person you are looking for. And since it is a person you don't want them either in danger or know you are looking for them, so you are not getting like the police or the fae to look into." Kenzi stated matter factly, after all her family had worked the shady side of things she knew when someone was looking for someone. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I would swear an oath to you.." She would have continued but the elder had placed her hand over her mouth suddenly.

"Careful childe, an oath given to a Sister is just as binding from a human as it is from a Fae. And once given it can not be taken back or gotten out of." Gaia warned her newest friend, not wanting her to place herself in something she could not comprehend fully. "You must be careful of your wordings at all time, little one." As she took her hand away from the humans mouth.

"Oh...yeah well ok." the nervous tone clearly heard in Kenzi's voice. "Well you don't have to worry about me telling anyone, I am good with secrets. And thanks for saving me."

"No need for thanks, childe. But you are correct though I am looking for someone, but no one must know I am looking. You are very perceptive for one so young. You remind me of my friend Edwick's youngest daughter. She was inquistive, funny, and she could out drink most men but she was a fierce fighter when it came to protecting those she loved."

"She sounds like my kind of person," Kenzi answered, feeling a little giddy at the compliment given to a mere human from a powerful fae. Sometimes she forgot that most fae thought humans were beneath them.

"You two would have gotten along very well, I think." Gaia stated, "Edwick always had tells of her exploits and they were so fascinating to listen to him. He was very proud of her, I remembered the day she was killed Edwick was devasted. I thought he would do something rash and strike back at those that killed her, but he didn't."

"What happened to her," Kenzi asked interest peaking her curisoustiy.

"The village she was staying the evening with was attacked by some fae, wanting to kill or capture the humans there. Well she fought them, in order to protect the humans that had given her lodging for the night. She repeled the attackers for long enough for the local guards to be roused and push back the attackers. But as they were leaving one of them shot an arrow, that pierced her heart killing her. The villagers took her and buried her in a place of honor for her bravery." Gaia related the tale of her friend's daughter's courage. "I was worried that Edwick would use his gift and do something terrible to those fae that killed his youngest, but he restrained himself and ever since then he decided to travel with me."

"What gift did he have that could be bad?" the young human asked.

"Blood magic, a very powerful magic that uses a person's own blood. It is very powerful, but can lead to many consequences. But it is very addictive as well, to have that much power at your disposal tends to led to corruption." Gaia stated.

"Wow, that is like what Trick has isn't it?" Kenzi blurted out, not really thinking. "Opps, I didn't mean to say that outloud."

"It is fine, little one. But yes like Trick, it is a very rare gift and only those that are very strong of will can use it, but there is always a price to pay. You must not speak of Trick's ability though, not even to Bo it is dangerous if other knew about it."

"I understand, I won't tell anyone." Kenzi stated almost swearing it before she remembered what Gaia said about oaths being given to a Sister. She was not going to take a chance of swearing anything near Gaia just in case. "Although, his daughter sounds like a good person if she was willing to protect us humans." Wanting to changing the mood back to something positive.

"Yes, she was very much a good person, I was there when she took her first breath into the world. Her mother named her Aslaran. Edwick just called her 'little snowflake' because her hair was snow white for some reason."

As they turned the corner, the Dal coming into sight. Gaia turned to Kenzi, stopping the young woman and hugging her tight. "Thank you for walking with me Kenzi, you are a truly amazing human. I am glad you had me remember my old friend some more."

"It was fun, and I loved hearing the stories you have it reminds me of my gran and all her stories she use to tell."

"Well I am going to go lay down a bit, all this remembering of the past has kinda made me tired. And given me some things to think about." Gaia stated, wondering if there was any news from Trick on finding out where Edwick may have come to be. She watched as Bo, pulled up in her car and getting out in a hurry heading for the door of the Dal. "Well it looks like we better get in there, your friend just went inside." Gaia told Kenzi indicating Bo's car outside. As they headed inside they heard a loud explosion off in the distance followed by a second one shortly afterwards.

-x-

At the compound the Ash was in a meeting with the Elder council discussing the situation with Aife arriving back into the county.

"I have asked Dr. Lewis to give us a report of what she found on the autopsy." The Ash told the sitted elders as indicated for a servant to show the doctor in. As the door opened, and the doctor nodded to each of the elders he noticed a slight spring in her step.

"Doctor Lewis please tell us what you found out." The Ash addressed the doctor, while taking a seat himself. He knew the doctor well enough to know she was very thorough in her job and that she would go into detail of her findings, something the elders liked apparently. The doctor had quite a few of the elders interest, they believed she was a great doctor and valuable asset to their side even if she was just human.

"Good afternoon, esteemed Elders," showing the proper respect to the assembled fae. "After performing the autoposy.." She was interrupted as the door opened up and man with a coat came in, she saw the Ash stand.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" The Ash demanded, not knowing who this man was.

"I bring greetings and a gift from Aife. She says goodbye," as he opened his coat showing the explosives around his waist. Some of the elders tried to stand to make an attempt at escape, the Ash merely stood his ground knowing that there was no place to go he would die with dignity and then he felt something collide into his side as the explosion went off sending flames and shrapnel into the room.

Blinking his eyes open, and seeing the destruction of the room through blurry eyes he felt a weight on his chest. He could hear sounds that were jumbled due to the ringing in his ears as he saw his security team and medical personnel enter the room putting out any fires. He thought he heard a second explosion, but he could not be sure from his still ringing ears. As he tried to move the weight on his chest pinned him down and when he tried to move his arm to relieve the pressure on his chest, pain shot through his arm.

"Don't move sir, you have a compound fracture of your arm it looks like." One of the medical personnel stated, although his blurry vision was clearing up he could see the bone sticking out of his lower arm. That is when he noticed another medic gently lifting Dr. Lewis off his chest, the burns on her back clearly visible. He noticed her entire backside from scalp to lower legs had been burned badly. Then he rememberd being hit from the side just before the explosion, it dawned on him that was Lauren tackling him saving him from the flames.

"Is she alive?" the Ash asked.

"Barely, it looks like she took the bulk of it to her back. We will get to her as soon as we get to the elders." As the medic started to get up to get to the elders, they were the priority not the human.

"No, you will take care of her also. She is to be treated as if she were one of us. She is too valuable an asset to lose. She saved my life, and I owe her a Blood Debt. She will receive the best care we can. If you need put her in a statis pod, until you can get to her otherwise you will treat her.

"There are no stasis pods left, there was a second explosion. They came into the labs and set off another explosion there. Doctor Lewis had luckily sent all but a technician and a nurse out of the labs to have lunch, otherwise there would be no medics here." The medic attending the Ash answered. "And the stasis pod that had the Doctor's human patient, was in the explosion as well. I am afraid her patient was killed instantly."

The Ash watched as the medical personnel and the security teams were gently taking care of the elders that have been wounded, he counted that three of the elders had been killed and another one or two might not make it. Looking over the team getting the doctor prepped for moving he could not help but wish that she was unharmed. He had a feeling that her skills would be greatly missed for awhile.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews and reading my story. I hope all of you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I was not sure I like how it came out as much as some of my others. Enjoy.

_x_

"Bo, are you alright you have cuts all over you?" Kenzi asked the succubus seeing many small cuts on her face. "What the hell happened?"

"My mother kidnapped me, and I decided I did not want to stick around so I left through a window." The many small cuts stinging a little, but she did not have time to find someone to feed off to start the healing process.

"You want a mercy kiss?" reluctantly offering Bo. "Cuz you know I will do it, for you."

"No Kenz, but thanks anyway." Bo answered, she knew Kenzi was leery of her feeding. "I need to go see Lauren though, she was going to look into a way to fight a succubus for me. I just needed to tell Trick the situation. Aife is going to start a war between the Light and the Dark."

"Give me your hand childe," Gaia offered her hand to Bo. As Bo took the Ancient's hand in her's and felt a jolt of energy pass through her hands into the woman's hand and then a moment later that energy was flowing back into her entire body. She felt the small cuts and scrapes on her face and arms heal and close up. "That should help you I think."

"Oh wow, how did you do that?" Bo asked, a little in awe of the power this woman had. She had met very few fae that had more than one or two gifts.

"It is nothing really, I just took some of your chi and then gave it back to you. You basically did all the work yourself, I just helped it along really. You should be able to use your own chi to heal you at anytime childe. It just takes practice." Gaia stated, amazed that the succubus did not this. "I have heard of succubi that even heal others with their chi, although they need to be careful of this."

"I will have to learn to do that, that could come in handy. Although I think I need to learn more control of my abilities before I start doing that though. Something I am still working on." Bo replied really wanting to learn her abilities more, especially seeing what her mother could do. "But for now I really need to go see Lauren and see what has found out. Come on Kenzi."

"Of course, I need to talk to Trick anyway. I remembered something that might help in my search that I wish to talk to him about." Gaia answered, seeking Trick out in the bar.

As Bo and Kenzi headed out the door of the Dal getting into their car and heading for the compound. Bo filled Kenzi in on the situation with her mom, and what she had planned to do by starting a war.

"Wow, that is just messed up. So how you going to stop her?" Kenzi asked a little worried about Bo having to fight her mom when she had just found her.

"I don't know, I am hoping to talk her out of this crazy plan. I know she has to have some good in her somewhere. But I have to stop her, too many people could get hurt otherwise."

As they pulled up to the compound they could see smoke coming out of the place as if there had been a fire. Seeing Matt on guard, Bo rolled the window down. Fearing that Aife had already started what she had planned. "What the hell happened?"

"There was an attack on the Ash, not sure by who yet. But we are locking down the compound, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"We are here to see Doctor Lewis, I am working a case involving of an elder being killed. I was needing some information that she was looking into." Not really lying to Matt, but not saying the whole truth either.

"Oh ok, not sure where she is though. There is a lot of chaos going on up there. Try and stay out of the way if you can." Matt told Bo, not knowing that the medical labs had been destroyed or that Lauren had been injured as well.

"Thanks Matt," Bo replied as she rolled up the window and started forward. "This can not be good Kenz, look at all this damage." Seeing one side of the Ash's compound destroyed, and as she pulled up behind the compound her heart heaved in despair. The medical labs were still on fire. Bo almost did not wait until her car came to a stop before jumping out of the car. Running towards the labs, she saw Hale and Dyson talking to fae and humans workers. Bo ignored them and ran towards the medical wings and saw that there were people going in and out, so she entered the building. Kenzi followed her friend knowing that she would need the support and be there for her friend. She noticed that Hale had noticed them and was walking towards them.

As Bo ran into the labs, she saw all the destruction that had been caused. She saw one of the few people she knew that worked in the labs with Lauren and ran over to her.

"Jackie, where is Lauren at?" Bo's voice held both urgency and fear. "Is she alright?"

Jackie turned to see a very distraught succubus looking at her. "I am not sure really, she was not in the labs when the explosion happened. She had a meeting with the Ash, so she told everyone to go to lunch. Only a skeleton crew was in here when it happened." Jackie answered not knowing what happened or where the doctor was since she had not checked in yet. "She may be where the elders are being treated, her expertise there would be more needed there."

"Thanks, I will check there for her then." relief going through the succubus, knowing that Lauren was not in the labs. She saw some medical personnel carrying some bodies and placing them on stretchers.

"Hey Jackie, we found the last one. It is Doctor Lewis's patient, the one she had in the stasis pod. It looks like when the roof collapsed in the room it opened up the pod and crushed her. Looks like she died instantly though." the medic technician yelled out to Jackie, who was writing on her clipboard.

Bo's stomach lurched at the body, she had feeling she knew this was Nadia. She remembered in her vision that Lauren had said that her ex-girlfriend was in a stasis pod. "Is that Nada?" Bo asked needing to know, she knew Lauren would be devastated at the news.

"Yeah, Doctor Lewis was treating her for a virus she contracted. Had to put her in stasis about five years ago in order to give her time to find the cure for her." Jackie answered the succubus.

"Thanks, where are they treating the elders at?"

Jackie gave her directions to another building that was on the compound that was set up as the temporary medical area. It was the old medical rooms before Lauren had asked the Ash for the bigger building and area to research and train the bigger personnel for the Light Fae. Most did not know that even though she was a slave to the Ash, she was a genius of the Fae physiologys. She was highly regarded by many even though she was human, and even those on the Elder Council in the Old Country which was the ruling body of all the Fae wanted her expertise on medical matters. So the Ash seeing the wisdom in the expanding the medical resources of the human doctor he agreed. The old medical wing still stood, and it was used mainly for storage area but still had some equipment in it. Bo came up to Kenzi and Hale as she was walking out of the medical labs. "They said that Lauren is probably in the old medical lab where they are treating some of the elders."

"Bo, we are moving the remaining Elders to safe houses until we can figure out what is happening." Hale told Bo, "whoever it was they tried to kill the council and the Ash."

"Does anyone know how it happened?" Kenzi asked Hale, "this place is like Fort Knox most of the time."

"All we can seem to figure out is that somehow two individuals came into the compound. One went to the council chambers and the other to the medical labs, both individuals had themselves wired with explosives and they were suicide bombs."

"Why the medical labs though?" Bo asked, "that doesn't make since."

"We are not sure, we think the person who did that detonated too soon, they were probably suppose to do it when anyone who survived the first attack was brought into the hospital to finish up the job." Hale gave his opinion of the matter.

As they finished walking to the old medical labs they saw that security was very tight around the building. Serena, the head of security for the Light Fae was there and looked like she was a little rattled about the attack that happened on her watch. Dyson was talking to her, as they entered the building and seeing the rest of the medical staff busily taken care of the wounded elders.

"Bo, what are you doing here?" the gravely voice of the Ash got the attention of the succubus. "This is not a good time."

Bo noticed that his arm was in a cast and hung in a sling. "You alright," she nodded to his arm, she wanted to be polite to the Light Fae elder. Otherwise he might have her escorted out before she got a chance to see Lauren. "I was wanting to see if Lauren gotten anymore information from her autopsy. I am helping Dyson and Hale look into the matters, I asked around my contacts in the dark fae and found out it was not them." Deciding to give a mini status report, hoping that the Ash would see she was here for work.

"I will heal, thanks for letting me know about the dark fae though," the Ash actually thanking the unaligned succubus. "But I am afraid that you will not be able to see Doctor Lewis though."

"I just want a moment of her time, to see if she is alright I promise I won't take but five seconds." Bo replied a little pleading in her voice, but just didn't care at the moment.

"You misunderstand me, Bo. Doctor Lewis was badly injured and..." that was all he got out before Bo rushed past him into the medical lab.

Panic set into the succubus as she pulled back curtain after curtain looking for the blonde human. She had to find her, she had to be alright. As she heard both Kenzi and Hale telling her to slow down and stop, she vaguely heard Kenzi.

"Sorry about that your holiness," Kenzi addressed the Ash. "She has had a bad day and is really worried about her friend Lauren. It is nothing against you." She lied, but the Ash didn't need to know that. As the Ash started walking towards Bo who was still searching, making Kenzi follow trying not wanting to be left behind. She heard Bo gasp and knew that she had found what she was looking for. As the Ash and Kenzi both reached the curtained off area where they found Bo staring down at the doctor.

Bo stood there feeling helpless, she had barely recognized the blonde. They had to cut away the doctor's clothes due to them burned into her flesh. They had placed the doctor in what looked like a glass coffin but she could tell there was oxygen being funneled into it, she assumed it was to keep infection away from the burns. Bo saw that one of the medical staff was gently peeling the blackened dead skin away from skin. She saw that he had his hands thru handholds that were on the side of the glass box. She moved closer and kneeled down so that she could Laurens face which was sticking out through a hole in the bottom of the bed.

"Oh my god," Kenzi could not help but yelp as she saw the doctor. "What the hell happened to her." Not really expecting an answer.

"She saved my life, she threw herself in front of me and took the full brunt of the explosion. I would be dead or seriously wounded if not for her actions. How she is still alive is beyond me though." The Ash replied more to fill the silence than anything.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bo asked the medic that was working on Lauren. "Please tell me she is going to be okay."

"I don't know. She should be dead." Seeing the look on Bo, he continued. "the amount of damage she took should have killed her, but somehow her body is regenerating very slowly. And I just don't how this is possible."

Bo was shocked at to say this least. Then she remembered what Gaia had said this morning about her abilities if she worked at them. "I think I may have done that." She looked sheepishly at the medic and the Ash who was looking just as surprised.

"Explain" the Ash ordered.

"This morning, I came to see Lauren and saw that she looked ragged and very tired. I thought I would help her out a little so I gave her some of my chi. I did not think it would do this though, I just wanted to help her until she could get some sleep."

"Well I am not sure how much good it will be though," the medic continued on, "the regeneration is starting to slow already."

"What do you mean?" the Ash asked,

"The regeneration effect is slowing down, if it stops her body is still too badly damaged for her to survive. There is just too much damage."

"Oh hell no," and before anyone could stop her, Bo ducked under the table so she could see Lauren's face. Gently pressing her lips to the doctor, she gently prodded the blonde's lips open just enough and gave the doctor more of her chi.

"Amazing," the medic stated as he collected a tissue sample and looked at it quickly. "It worked the regeneration level is back to what it was, it will still take days, possibly weeks but I think it will work. If you could come by regularly and do that again?" As he looked at the Ash, knowing it was up to him.

"If it will save the doctor's life then I will allow it." As Bo got up from the floor, knowing that she would keep her lips pressed to the doctor for as long as it took if she had to. But she had to go make sure that Lauren was safe later, and to do that she had to stop Aife. She looked down at the blonde, and told her goodbye even though she could not hear her. She turned to leave when the Ash grabbed her arm.

"Bo, what do you know of a succubus named Aife?" the Ash asked the succubus.

"I know she is my mother, I think she may have done all this, she wants to bring a war between the Light and Dark, and I know I am going to stop her because she almost killed Lauren. And I don't care who she is to me, but she almost took her away from me and that I will not forgive." Bo declared, her anger at her mother for almost killing the woman she loved.

"I have something then that might help, but I want your oath that when you are finished with it you will bring it back to me." the Ash stated looking very seriously at the succubus and willing to take the risk. "And before you say it, that if you give me your oath it is not only your life you are bargaining with."

"Don't even think about harming her. I give you my oath that whatever you give me I will return to you." Bo stated not liking give an oath to the Ash, but anything to help her would be helpful. "But just so you know, if you harm her in anyway. I will bring you and the whole light fae to their knees."

"I have no wish to harm the doctor, she saved my life and for that I am indebted to her. But tell me what do you know of the Kershoung necklace?"

"That is suppose to stop a succubus from drawing chi out of a person and makes the wearer immune to the succubus' power." Bo answered remembering what Aife had told of her the necklace when she was captive.

"Good, I will loan you mine until this is finished." the Ash told Bo. "Just remember to bring it back when this is done."

"Fine" Bo turned to leave with Kenzi, taking one last look at the blonde doctor. "I will be back later to give her some more chi."

As Bo and Kenzi started back out the door, an old man walked up to them. He seemed out of it and disoriented. They could hear him mumbling under his breath but could not make out anything. Clearly he was delusional or had a head trauma, but they did not see him as a threat. As he looked at Bo and Kenzi, he walked up to Kenzi and grabbed her arms and then threw his arms around the young woman.

"Little Snowflake, I knew you would come." the old fae spoke clearly. "you changed your hair."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. My 2 broken fingers make it a little hard to type. But I was halfway thru this chapter when I broke them so wanted to finish it. And kudos to my OKC Thunder team, Western Conference Champions. Enjoy the update.

_xx_

As Bo and Kenzi both stared at this old man who had attached himself to Kenzi, they noticed a nurse hurry over to them.

"Hey ease off, buddy." Bo declared, giving the older fae a warning.

"Eddie, what have I told you about leaving your room without an escort." the nurse who had been coming over spoke to the older fae and then turned to Bo and Kenzi. "Please forgive him, he suffers from dimensia and Alzheimer's or at least the fae version of according to Doctor Lewis. He is pretty harmless usually." As she saw both of the women relax a little although the younger one seemed to have a look on her face that she could not read.

"Its okay, I have an uncle like that," Kenzi replied remembering that her Uncle Ivan suffered from Alzheimer's. But that was not what had her startled, this couldn't be her new friend Gaia's friend. But she could not say anything, she was pretty sure she was safe on the not giving an oath but she had said she could keep a secret and she did not know if that counted or not. "Go ahead Bo, take care of what you need to do and I will get a ride back to the Dal. Just don't get yourself killed or in trouble because I am not going to be there."

"You sure?" Bo asked, not wanting to leave her friend but also not wanting to take Kenzi while she confronted Aife. "I will see you later at the Dal. Stay out of trouble."

"Oh please, I only get in trouble when you are around." Kenzi laughed. "I am the one always getting you out of trouble." She watched her best friend walk out of the door and noticed her talking to Dyson for a moment before she took off.

"Now come on Eddie, lets get you back to your room." the nurse was speaking to the older fae, trying to get him to release the younger woman. "I am so sorry about this."

"No problem, why don't you lead the way and I will walk you there." Kenzi answered, thinking as soon as she could she needed to tell Gaia about this. Maybe this was who she was looking for. "Come on, old timer." As the old fae finally let go.

"Do I know you?" He asked the woman who he had just released. "I am looking for something to drink? Have you seen my juice?" As he started to mumble under his breath so low that neither Kenzi or the nurse could make out.

"Usually he is pretty relaxed, but ever since the explosions he has been very active today. Doctor Lewis usually can get him to calm down almost instantly, she has been treating him for a few years now."

"Its no problem," Kenzi replied as the nurse walked into a room that looked like it had been used for many years. "This the place?"

"Yeah, before all this chaos, we used this place for storage and for some of people who need constant care. Eddie here is has been guest for 6 years now. There a few others here so there is always someone here to help them out."

"Kinda like a senior fae old folks home, thats cool to know." Kenzi watched as the older fae got settled down in his room and the nurse made sure he was okay. She was excited inside to think that she may be able to help Gaia in her search. She had a good feeling about this. "So he going to be alright?" As she noticed the nurse give him some medication and helped the fae to his bed.

"Yeah, it is just a mild sedative to help him sleep. I think all the chaos has dirupted his routine and got him and some of the others all frantic. Thanks for the help, though. Name is Joyce by the way. Your friends with the unaligned succubus right? What brings you here to the compound?" As both the nurse and Kenzi quietly made there way out of the room.

"Visiting Lauren, a friend." Kenzi deciding that friend maybe too strong a word at the moment, but Kenzi had decided that after hearing about Bo's vision maybe Lauren wasn't as bad as she thought. Although as smart as she was, she thought the doctor could still be an idiot on the relationship thing. Although thinking about it, the doctor and Bo were probably taught relationship skills at the same school. "Do you know how bad it really is?" Not having to say more who she was talking about.

"I know it is bad, and they could not understand how she was still alive." Joyce answered truthfully. "And the Ash has kept tabs on her constantly other than dealing with the current situation and the injured elders."

"Yeah I heard him tell Bo, that he had a Blood Debt to the doctor now. Not sure what that means but sounds serious."

"Basically means that he will do anything to make sure she survives, and that she can basically ask for anything at all and he can't refuse her." The nurse looked surprised at this revelation. "I have never heard of the Ash giving a Blood Debt to anyone before, although I heard that she threw herself in front of him to save his life."

"Well I need to bail, and I want to go see Lauren real quick. Good to meet you and will probably see you around." Kenzi stated as she decided to head back to the Dal, and she wanted to see Lauren one more time for Bo's sake, at least that is what she told herself.

As Kenzi walked to the curtained off area where the doctor laid, she noticed that the medic that was working on Lauren was still there. "How is she doing?" Not knowing really what to say.

"She is alive, for now. Your friend probably saved her life I think. She will still have the scars I am afraid, but she will be alive." the medic not wanting to sugar coat the information, but wanting to give the doctor's friends the information ahead of time. "But I think if your friend, Bo can give her some of her chi regular she will pull through."

"Oh," not really knowing what to say at the information. "Can she hear what is going on?"

"We induced a coma for her so she would not go into shock. There is some evidence that people in comas can sometimes hear what is going on. Although who knows, I believe it can never hurt to try. Go ahead, I need to run and get some more anti-biotics if you want a moment." As the medic got up to leave, indicating a chair behind Kenzi for her.

"Thanks," As Kenzi pulled up to the bed and bent down so that she could see Lauren's face. "Heya, Doc. You need to get better, Bo is going crazy with you hurt here. And whatever you two have going on, you need to wake up so you can sort your shit out. I know we have not always gotten along, but maybe we can start over. I know all about second chances, and I am willing to try if you are. Now I gotta run, but I will come back later with Bo and talk some more."

As Kenzi left the building she noticed that Hale was still there and walked over to see what he was doing. "Hey good looking."

"Looking good lil mama, whatcha need? the Siren asked the young woman.

"Nothing was just heading back to the Dal, and wanted to make sure you are going to keep yourself safe also."

"You know me, I am too superstar to get hurt. I am about to leave though, you need a lift to the Dal?" The Siren asked his friend, not wanting her to be left here alone. He had seen Bo leave in a rush, followed by Dyson a few moments later.

"If you got time for little ole me."

"Anytime, sweet thing, anytime." As the two headed for Hale's car. Both making idle chit chat to break up the silence that seemed to descend on them both. The situation of everything catching up to them.

Later as they pulled up to the Dal, Kenzi got out of the car and turned to look at her friend before he left. "Just remember you are important to so keep yourself safe okay."

"You too and try and stay out of trouble, at least until I get back to get into it with you." Giving the human a geniue smile, he liked Kenzi a lot she was a good friend. And sometimes he felt the weight of the fae/human love law. As he watched her enter the Dal, before heading off to make sure the elders were safe and sound.

"Trick, we need to talk in private I think." Kenzi told the barkeep, she noticed there were only a few other patrons in the bar and not wanting to talk in the open. And wanting to get Trick's thoughts on her discovery before talking to Gaia, in case she was wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

As Kenzi followed Trick into the back office, she looked around for Gaia. She was nervous about how this could effect everything. She watched as Trick poured two glasses of something from a private stash he kept in his desk, handing one to Kenzi and taking one for himself. He had recognized the serious look on his young friend's face.

"Here drink this it will calm you. I heard you went to the Ash's compound, is everyone alright." Trick asked, he had heard about the attack on the compound but he knew the Ash had survived the attack.

"No, nothing is alright. Bo's crazy mom decided to blow the place up and try and kill the Ash. She failed to kill him but she did almost kill Lauren. And now Bo, is on the warpath."

"What happened? How did Lauren get injured?" Trick had not heard of this, and was just as shocked.

"She was with the Ash when Aife's goon came into the room. She threw herself in front of the Ash and tackled him right before the explosion. She saved the Ash, but took the full force of the blast. If Bo, had not given her some of her chi this morning, Lauren would have been dead."

"Where is Bo now?" Trick had to ask although he could probably guess and that would not turn out good he feared. Bo was not ready to take on Aife, he feared the outcome. He knew what he may have to do but was hoping he would not have to. "But I sense that is not what has you troubled, is it?"

Kenzi looked at the barkeeper for a long a moment. Deciding the best course of action here, and deciding that a direct approach was necessary. After all, she could be mistaken and it was just all a coincidence. "I think I found the person that Gaia is looking for." Thinking about the story that Gaia had shared with her about her friend's daughter.

Trick had just taken a drink from his glass when Kenzi had blurted that out. Both spitting out and choking on the drink that he had just taken, his eyes going towards the wig clad young human. "You found her daughter? How? Where? You need to tell me everything, Kenzi and I mean everything." The seriousness in his voice, giving the shocked and confused young woman a pause.

"Daughter? What are you talking about? I mean her friend Edwick, the one she was saying was her companion for like two thousand years or so." Kenzi replied she did know anything about a daughter. Then the light bulb went off in her head. "OH MY GOD, Gaia is not looking for her friend she is looking for a child."

Trick realized that he had inadvertently just told the young woman Gaia true search. He feared what this could mean, he had given a Blood Oath to the Sister to keep her search a secret. But how did the young human know this information. "Please Kenzi, this is important what do you know?"

Kenzi could see the concerned look on Trick. "When we were in the Ash's compound there was this Fae there named Eddie. He was suffering from the fae version of Alzheimer, but there was something that he said that made me think of Gaia's friend Edwick. She told me a story about his daughter and how he always called her Little Snowflake. This guy at the compound called me that and said that I had changed my hair. I don't know if this is the same guy, but I thought that Gaia might want to come and check it out just in case."

"I don't know if it could be him, he was old when they last saw each other. Gaia said that he knew he was not long for the final death. I don't know, but your right we need to follow up with it." Trick answered the human, he knew it was a long shot but it had to be looked into personally.

"Now you tell me what is this about a daughter?" Kenzi missed nothing, and she could tell it was big to get Trick concerned about. "I have already told Gaia that I was not going to say anything about her searching for someone. I mean yeah I thought she was looking for her friend, not her daughter. But still her secret is safe with me.

Trick realized that his oath was still intact since Kenzi was already in on the search just a different part of it. "Did you give an oath to Gaia?" Worried about his young charge and the binding of an oath to a Sister.

"No I was about to but she stopped me from giving it, she warned me of giving an oath. But I told her I would still keep it a secret." Kenzi answered, fearing that she may have giving an oath unknowingly. "So what now? Do you think we should tell Gaia or should we look into more?"

"Honestly I don't know really. I don't know enough about Edwick to recognize him if I saw him. And with him have such memory loss conditions, I don't think we could ask him either. I think the only thing we can do is to get Gaia to come to the compound and see him herself."

Neither of them noticed the Sister walking into the room until she was sitting at the desk beside them. "So why all the serious faces you both have on your faces." Gaia asked them both, seeing the startled expressions on their faces.

"Revered Elder, I did not see you come in forgive me." As Trick stood to offer her something to drink. When she had taken the offered drink, he sat back down and poured him and Kenzi another one. "I must ask your forgiveness, Gaia. I seem to have inadvertently have told Kenzi, you were looking for your daughter." As he noticed the angered look on the Ancient Fae, seeing the hint of anger and something a little dangerous in her eyes.

"Explain NOW." As the Ancient stood up, the air seeming to shimmering with a power that scared both Trick and Kenzi alike.

"It was not his fault, G. I barged in saying that I found who you were looking for, and he thought I meant your daughter. It was not his fault it was an accident. Please don't do anything to him." As Kenzi pleaded and tried to explain the misunderstanding.

"Kenzi, please. This was my fault, it is my responsibility." Turning to Gaia, he spoke directly and looked at her with all the dignity of being the Blood King. "I accept the punishment for breaking the oath, I only ask that you spare my granddaughter she is innocent in this." Hoping that at least that Bo would be spared his mistake. He had left instructions and information with trusted friends should he pass before he could talk to Bo.

"I think I found Edwick." Kenzi blurted out, hoping to persuade the Ancient the honest mistake. "That is who I thought you were looking forward not your daughter."

"I see then, and you think you have found dear Edwick?" Gaia looked at Kenzi and saw the raw honest in her eyes. Perhaps this was a simple misunderstanding. Turning to Trick, "I will overlook this transgression, if she truly found Edwick."

"I understand Revered Elder, We will need to go to the Ash's compound to see this man." Trick explained, hoping for all thier sakes this paid off.

"Now dear where is your friend Bo? I think it best if she was there as well." Asking Kenzi, but keeping her eyes on Trick. Trick knew what she meant, his oath was still binding and his plea for his granddaughter was still up in the air.

"She had to some business she had to take care, she is not really available at the moment." Kenzi replied not really wanting to get Bo involved in this until she had finished her business with her mother.

"Well I really must insist. You two will go to this Ash's compound immediately. I shall be there shortly, I expect you both to be there when I get there is that understood?" The full force of the seriousness in her voice that left it clear there was to be no arguments. Looking again at the barkeeper she began speaking in a language that no human or fae had ever spoken before. As Trick felt a sudden tightness on his entire body. "To make sure you don't do anything more foolish, I have bound your gift. Now I will see you shortly." And as she turned, she simply disappeared.

"Well I think we need to head for the Ash's compound and hope that this guy is who we think he is." Trick turned to the frightened young human, tears clearly wanting to escape her eyes.

"I am so sorry Trick, this is all my fault. I should not have blurted that out and gotten you in trouble." Kenzi stated, clearly upset at herself. She knew that she should stop and think before she just blurted things out.

"It is not your fault, Kenzi. It was my error in assuming that you had found her daughter. Come we do not want to be late." Looking around the Dal, as they walked out fearing this might be the last time he saw it.

_x_

Bo stormed into the house that Aife was using for her base. She had already taken out two of the human guards that Aife had enthralled, leaving them on the doorstep when she had barged in. They were still alive, but they would have a nasty headache in the morning.

"Oh mom, I am here to finish this." Bo yelled out in the seemingly empty house. "What no mother daughter bonding now."

"Hello dear, come to join me in bringing down the Fae." Aife answered a little madness in her voice.

"This has got to stop, mom. You are going to start a war and a lot of innocent people are going to die." Bo tried to plead with her mother to stop this before it got out of hand. "I don't want to have to stop you, but I can't let you hurt more innocent people."

"Bo, you don't understand, your young we are meant to rule not be subjected to their rules. If you knew who you were you would understand more. Join me and I will tell you everything."

"You are hurting the people I have come to like and love. You need to stop." Bo moved closer to her mother, the Kershoung necklace around her neck under her shirt.

"Are you talking about the human doctor? Please Bo she is merely food to kept as a pet until you decide to throw her away. You will get over her, she is a human. I did what I did to help you realize that don't you see."

Understanding came quickly to Bo. Aife did not send her second thrall to kill any survivors, she sent him into the medical labs to kill Lauren. "You tried to kill her, she is mine and no one will ever hurt her again." As Bo's eyes went from brown to pale blue to neon blue, the air seeming to blow her hair of its own accord. Bo looked at her mother and saw something enter her eyes, and she realized it was fear.

"Bo? What are you doing? I did it for you, she will die long before you have even started a life. I had to save you from that." Aife realized that she had not known about the power her daughter had, if only she could get Bo to join her. "Join me Bo, and I will give you hundred humans to replace her. We can unite the Fae to worship at our feet. There will be others." As Aife was now within reach of Bo, she grabbed her daughter and tried to draw chi out of Bo to weaken her. As the chi flowed from Bo, it suddenly turned to taste like ash in her mouth. She had tasted that before, and knew her daughter had a Kershoung necklace on her. But she was still a better fighter than her daughter, centuries of fighting had not left her defenseless. As she punched Bo in the face, breaking the aura that had enveloped her daughter breaking her build up of power.

"If you won't come nicely then I will have to force you to come." Aife stated, as she reared up again to push her daughter. However, Bo caught on quickly and was pushing her back.

"Please mom, I don't want to hurt you. Just stop this madness, before it gets to far out of hand."

As Aife lunged forward to again try and the necklace off Bo, her daughter moved quickly out of the way and Aife went over the railing. Bo quickly grabbed her hand before she could plunge to her death. Aife realized that she had lost, that her daughter was right but she would not be place back into a prison. She would rather die first.

"Let me go, Bo. If you don't I will not stop. I will bring down the Light and Dark Fae, I will never stop." Bo could clearly see the madness that was in her mother's eyes. But she could not let her go, this was who she had been looking ever since she found she was a fae.

"Please come back with me, we can work this out. I don't want to lose you again." Bo pleaded with her mother, struggling to keep her grip on her mother. As Aife slipped further down, burying her nails into Bo's wrist trying to get her to release her.

"Please sweetheart, just let me go." Aife replied, she knew she was beaten. And then she felt Bo's hand loosening as she tried to get a better grip on her and she drove her nails into her daughter's hand making Bo release her grip. Bo watched as her mother fell and just as she about to hit the bottom she disappeared, only to reappear next to her on the ground. Bo looked up to see Gaia standing there next to her. Bo quickly moved to her mother to check her, and found that she was asleep but alive. Looking up to Gaia with a questioning look.

"She is alive, just sleeping for a bit. I have business with your friends that require you to be there. I felt that you might be more agreeable if I helped you save your friend here." The Ancient fae stated, no signs of her earlier anger in her voice or eyes. Reaching down to place her hand on Aife's head, she looked up to Bo. "Her mind seems to be fractured which is causing madness."

"Can you help her? If you can I will do anything you want. A favor for a favor, isn't that what the Fae like." Bo pleaded to the Ancient Fae, if Aife could be cured maybe things could work out. Then she would help Gaia with whatever she was needing. "I will even swear one of those Blood Oaths to you."

"No need for that childe. But I am afraid, I have no ability when it comes to the mind. Even Sisters have their limits with things. However I may know someone who can help her, but getting his help may be difficult but I will see what can be done. But first we have business to attend to at the Ash's compound that I am afraid involves your friend Trick and Kenzi." Seeing the succubus go on instant alert and eying the Sister trying to figure out if she even stood a chance against her. "It would seem they both broke oaths given to a Sister and I am hoping the consequences can be avoided."

"What did they do?" Bo asked, not really sure why both of her friends would break oaths given, since they both knew the consequences. "What are you going to do to them? I won't let you hurt them, I may not be able to fight you but I will do whatever I have to do stop you."

"Oh childe, you misunderstand, I am hoping to avoid that as well. This is why I try and stop people from making oaths in front of us. I am hoping their is someone at the Ash's compound that can help with this matter. Now let us head that way."

"What about my mom? I can't just leave her here and I am certainly not taking her back to the Ash or the Morrigan for that matter."

"Don't worry about that, now let us go." As Aife disappeared from the house, Gaia turned to Bo to see a questioning look in her eyes. "She is safe, I merely sent her to one of the lower rooms in the Dal Riatta. I think she can sleep there until we finish this business."

"Okay, lets go my car is right outside." As Bo turned to head out, she felt an arm on her shoulder and glanced to see Gaia's hand there. And then she blinked and she was standing in front of the medical labs of the Ash's compound where she could see Trick and Kenzi talking to the Ash.

"What did I tell you about getting into trouble?" Bo asked Kenzi, looking straight at her best friend. Seeing the look on her face she turned back to see that Gaia no longer had that motherly look on her face.

"Bo-bo, I am so sorry I got you into this mess. It was my fault not Trick's." Kenzi blurted out, before Bo could say anything else.

"Let us go inside and get this resolved now."

Gaia demanded gesturing to the door to the medical labs. As everyone followed her inside, including the Ash. Bo noticed the looks on Trick's face as something she had never seen on the barkeep before, the look of fear in his eyes told her exactly how dangerous the situation was. Stopping just inside the doors, Bo looked towards the curtained off area where Lauren was and wanting to go over there. But she knew she could not at this moment.

_xxx_

Author's note: Thank you all for reading my story. Thank to all those that review, I really do appreciate them. I hope you continue to enjoy my story as much as I like to write it. I working on the next chapter now so should be updated again sooner than normal. If you like/want leave me a review or thoughts, either way. Thank you again for continuing to read my little story.


	17. Chapter 17

Before the group could do anything, the Ash turned to Bo. Looking quickly back towards the Sister, "Sorry to intrude on your business her, but I need to know if Aife is taken care of." The Ash spoke in a gravely voiced, "I need to know if she is still out there trying to start a war."

"She has been taken care and she will be of no threat to you. I have personally taken care of her, and for now is under my protection." Gaia answered before Bo had a chance to. As she first looked at the Ash then Bo and finally to Trick. "She is suffering from a madness that is affecting her mind. I have told Bo, I may know someone that can help her. So you will have no further threats from her."

"I see, well I wish you would have brought her here for trial. But I am not going to go against a Sister of Life." Turning towards Bo, he noticed that she was taking of the Kershoung necklace and handing it back to him.

"As promised, I am returning the necklace to you." Bo stated giving the neckalce to the Ash. "I will go see Lauren when I get finished here." More stating a fact than asking for permission, nothing could stop her from helping the doctor.

"That is fine, I will leave you to your business then." The Ash replied, as he turned to leave the group. Walking towards the doctor's to status updates about the elders that had just came out of surgery.

"Now lead on to where this man you think is my friend Edwick." Gaia ordered, while silently she hoped that is would be true. If this was Edwick then she was one step closer to finding her daughter. As she followed Kenzi to a door not far from where they were.

"Here we go, this is the room." As Kenzi opened the door, for everyone to see. As they peered in they could see Eddie walking back and forth muttering under his breath.

As Gaia walked in the door, the smile that came to her face was clear this was her friend. This was her companion for so many centuries, this was the man that knew who her daughter was. As she took a step closer to him, she saw him turn and stare at her as if trying to figure out something. "Oh Edwick, my dear friend."

"Mother?" Edwick asked, getting the feeling of being in the presence of his mother, but not able to bring the memory. "It is past dinner time." As he turned away looking for something but not able to remember what it was.

Gaia could see the emptiness in her dear friend's eyes. She turned to Kenzi to ask what was wrong with her friend, but the young woman had already anticapated the question before the Ancient could ask.

"He is suffering from a form of alzehiemers and dementia, at least according to the doctor's. Can you help him get his memory back?"

Gaia turned to look at her old friend and was saddened to see the once noble and knowledgable person that was friend reduced to this. She shed a tear for her friend's loss of knowledge and memory. She was so overwhelmed that she took a sit and just watched her friend move about aimlessly. She felt Kenzi's arms come around her to comfort her, as she looked up into her eyes she could see recognization in them.

"My Uncle Ivan, has the human version of it. He use to tell all these great stories to us kids when we were little, but he started to forget them. Sometimes he would get these moments of clarity and you could in eyes he knew, but then it would be gone and he would just be lost again." Kenzi stated trying to explain she understood Gaia's feeling, although she felt there was no way to compare her uncles short life when compared to knowing someone for over two thousand years.

"Thank you childe, this is Edwick. You need not fear your oaths, neither has been broken." As she waved a hand towards Trick releasing the hold she had on his gifts. "You can go back to the Dal if you wish, I would like stay with my friend for awhile."

"Gaia, perhaps there is something we could do to help him remember. Surely there is a spell or something that could help him." Kenzi stated trying to help.

"As I told Bo earlier, the mind is tricky. I have no powers when it comes to healing the mind." Gaia pointed out, thinking that she was once again back to square one. But if nothing, she knew that if Edwick survived then her daughter had as well.

"I am sure that we can find something, Gaia. Perhaps someone will know where he has been, we can track his movements now that we know he survived. I have a friend in the police department that can look in to it. I will not give him the specifics or the reason just see what he can find out. With your permission of course." Trick stated moving to stand in front of Gaia.

"Yes of course, that would be fine." Gaia stated her voice twinged with an edge of defeat.

"Have you seen my juice?" Edwick asked the woman that was sitting on his couch. As he sat down in his chair, mumbling under his breath.

"No my friend, I have not seen it. Perhaps I can get it for you." As Gaia stood to look about the room, looking at the life her friend was reduced to. She watched as Trick and Kenzi both left the room, Bo having left earlier once the trouble was over with. "You seem to had a good life my friend."

As Edwick turned to watch his guest, he saw her moving around and picking up his glass of juice and handing it to him. He watched as the older woman walked around picking up things around the room. As he watched her pick up a red glowing crystal that was behind a few other objects, his eyes widened.

"Gaia, is that you?" Edwick spoke, not quite believing if what he saw was real or not.

"Yes old friend it is me." Gaia turned to walked quickly over to him. "Tell me where my daughter is."

"I don't know exactly." the frustration in his voice the Ancient could clearly hear. "When I made it out of the tunnels, I was followed. I tried to get as far away as I could, but no matter how far I went they followed. For months they tracked me, I knew I had to do something. So I used my blood to put her to sleep and in statis so she wouldn't age and hid her with her father. No one ever went there. His tomb became her crib, I sealed it with blood magic. But something went wrong, when I wrote the spell in my blood I could not stop it and paid the price. My memory and knowledge started to fade and her essence is in that crystal. But then the child woke too soon. I went back to get her but someone had found and opened the tomb. I don't know where she is, but I know she is in this city."

"What is she that will help what did you name her? Anything will help my friend."

"I named her after my daughter Aslaran. And she is exactly like her father...did you find my juice?" As the clarity left him leaving him lost again.

Handing him the glass of juice, she looked at her old friend with a smile. "Thank you my friend, you did well." As she grabbed the red crystal and placed it in her pocket. "Rest my friend, I shall come to see later."

As she walked out of the Edwick's door she turned to head back to the main door, deciding to take a walk to clear her head and to think on things. Her daughter was here in the city, and she had the magic essence of her. She knew that she could give the essence back to her daughter if she found her. As she opened the door, she looked back to see Bo sitting on a chair near a patient. She walked towards the succubus only to see her duck under the bed. As she approached she saw Bo parting the lips of the blonde patient and giving her some of her chi. Tears were flowing down the succubus' cheeks.

"Are you alright childe?" Gaia squated down to see the succubus leaning her back across the bed posts and gently stroking the blonde woman's cheek.

"Just tired, this is Lauren. She was hurt when my mother attacked, she saved the Ash. And I love her more than anything. And I was too stupid to tell her that before this. And now I am afraid I waited long to tell her and might not be able tell her. Can you heal her like you did me?" Bo ask her voice low and almost a whisper. As she continued to stroke the blonde's cheek.

"I can do a little but not all childe. If Sisters have there limits it would seem. And healing was never my strong suit, now if Nintu was here she could do it. She had a gift for healing. But I might be able to help some." As Gaia stood, the succubus also stood to watch. Gaia touched the only part of blonde that was not in the glasslike structure her head. She sent a small amount of healing into the blonde and Bo could see the burns start to heal and fade. The ones on her scalp healed completely and her hair grew back, the ones on her back healed partially but stopped before fully healing. "I am afraid that is all I can do childe. The burns on her back are deep, deeper than the medic even thought. But she is out of danger now, I think we you given her your chi she should heal just fine."

"Thank you so much for helping her." Bo stated, the tears flowing out of her eyes freely. "I give you my Blood Oath, I will help you find your daughter." As the sound of thunder cracked over the compound.

"Oh childe, why did you do that. I did not ask for payment in helping your friend."

"You helped me twice now, I will help you." Bo answered matter of factly. "We will talk to tomorrow though, I want to stay with Lauren for a little bit okay."

"As you wish, childe. Tomorrow we will talk, I need to see if an old friend will come to help you mother anyway."


	18. Chapter 18

Gaia walked into the Dal with a smile on her face, things were looking up now. She was closer to find her daughter and now she had a place to start. Edwick had mentioned that he had placed her daughter in the tomb of her last husband. It was risky for that, but he was right no one would dare enter the tomb. She saw Trick and Kenzi at the bar talking with two men that had badges, she could sense that they were both Fae. She noticed that Trick had seen her and was motioning her over towards them.

"Gaia, these are my friend Dyson and Hale, they are the ones I said worked in the Police Department." Trick introduced the two Fae.

"Good to meet you both again." Gaia replied remembering these were the two that had placed themselves in front of her when she first came looking for Kenzi.

"I have asked them to look discretely into Edwick's movements in the past centuries." Trick stated.

"Thank you gentlemen, I appreciate your help in this matter." Gaia stated honestly. As she heard the door of the Dal opening and seeing Bo enter the bar. As she moved towards the group, she noticed that there was a determination on her face that she had not seen before. "Are you okay childe?"

"Oh yeah, just ready to get to work. I can't just sit around I think, I need something to do or I will go stir crazy. Plus sooner we finish, the sooner I can stay with Lauren more." Bo stated as smile came to her face at just the thought of Lauren. "So where do you begin at?"

"If you will excuse us gentlemen," Gaia looked towards Dyson and Hale giving them a look that was pure dismissal. "I look forward to any information you can find."

"Of course, we need to get back to work anyway." Dyson answered, wanting to stay and find out what was truly going on but not even he was dumb enough to go against a Sister.

"Later," Hale spoke looking at the gathering. "Catch you later lil' mama. Stay out of trouble." Turning towards Kenzi.

As Dyson and Hale made their way out of the Dal. Gaia turned to go to the back offices giving the three remaining no choice but to follow. As they got comfortable, they all noticed that Gaia had closed her eyes and was speaking in a language none understand although Trick realized this was the same language she had spoken early that had bound his gifts. Taking a moment, Trick poured each of them a drink and placed the bottle on the table between them waiting on the Ancient to finish. After a few moments the Ancients stopped and sit down with them.

"Sorry about that, I had to contact an old acquaintance to see if he could come and see about your mother Bo. He has agreed to come and take a look, but I must warn you he can be difficult and quick to anger." Gaia turned to Bo, to let her know that she had not forgotten her mother's situation.

"Thank you, I will be on my best behavior...or at least I will try to be." Seeing the look on Trick's and Kenzi's faces, they knew her too well. She did not look for trouble, but did seem to find it more often that most.

"That would be wise, first I would like to thank you all for helping me find my daughter. What I say now must be kept between us. Once my daughter is known about, then she will be hunted by those that would use her for their own agendas.

"Of course Revered Elder." Trick replied, still feeling the guilt of almost breaking his oath earlier.

"You know it G, who am I going to tell. Everyone I know and like are here, except for Hale and D-man."

"I have already given you my Blood Oath, I can assure you I don't do that ever." Bo said nonchalantly. Seeing the look of shock on both Trick's and Kenzi's faces. "She helped my mom and healed Lauren a lot more than I could and the doctors at the compound.

"When I was sitting with my friend Edwick, he had one of those moments you mentioned Kenzi. He told me some things that might be able to help us. My daughter is here in this city, although she may not realize who she is."

"Really? That is great news, G." the Russian girl elated that she was able to help the Ancient even if it was indirectly. "Who is it?"

"I still don't know that, his memory faded just as quickly but he gave me some things that will help."

"What did he tell you Revered Mother." Trick asked knowing that this could be what they needed to find answers.

"When Edwick fled from the tunnels he was followed for months. He knew that they would eventually find him and he was desperate. So used his blood magic to hide my daughter away from her followers." the gasps from Trick and Kenzi both upon hearing of his blood magic use.

"What is blood magic?" Bo asked not understanding what the big deal is.

"Blood magic is a very powerful form of magic. Whatever is written in the blood and invoked comes to pass. There is nothing that can not be done against it, and it is final." Trick explained the basics of it, not mentioning that he had that ability. There were only himself and his grandfather that he had known with such a gift, to learn another had the gift was a surprise. "But it is something that should not be used if possible, it has consequences that far exceed the benefit I am afraid.

"Okay, so what happened then." Bo continued getting an idea of the seriousness of all this was.

"Using his magic he put her to sleep and put her in stasis and hid her with her father."

"So lets just ask her father then, if he hid her. Surely he would tell you." Again Bo asked.

"I am afraid that is impossible, he was murdered before I gave birth," holding her hand up when she saw that Bo was about to say something else. "Edwick placed her in his tomb to keep her safe. No one would go there, it would be too dangerous for that. So she would sleep un-aging until a protector came to keep her safe, Edwick imagined that only I would be able to protect her so sealed the tomb with his magic until it was time. But something must have happened, Edwick felt his magic disturbed at the tomb and when he went to investigate it he found it was opened and the child was gone."

"When did this happen?" Trick asked, thinking at least this way they could narrow it down.

"I am not sure, Edwick did not say." Gaia answered, just now realizing she should have asked that when Edwick was himself. "But he started to track her for years before he came to this city when he sensed her here."

"You said there was a consequence to using this blood magic stuff. What happened?" Bo asked softly not wanting to upset the Ancient. She noticed that Kenzi had moved her chair closer to the Ancient and had placed her arm around the Ancients shoulders.

"His memory and knowledge began to fade. If you had known Edwick when he was my traveling companion you would understand the cruelty of it. He was so knowledgeable about things and I loved his company on my travels. The things he could remember and learned so fast was amazing. And to see him now, a shell of what he was is heartbreaking to know he lost all of it to help me." Even Bo could pick up the heartbreak and despair on the Ancient. "And if that was not bad enough, when he put her to sleep her magical essence bled out and was placed in this crystal." As the elder lifted up the red crystal that glowed dimmer than it had before but still glowing brightly.

As the three others in the room, looked at the crystal. Each of the three were amazed that something so small could hold the very essence of a person. Trick was amazed he could feel the power coming off the crystal as if it sang to him. He was use to magic and knew what to feel and see with it. Kenzi could not contain herself, "Its beautiful, it kinda looks like a heart", watching as the glow pulsed as if it was a heartbeat. Bo could feel the power coming off it but she did not know how it was possible she could feel something from it. It had a glow around that she had seen before but could not place.

"If I can find her, I can give her back her essence. But first we need to find her." Gaia stated placing the crystal back in to pocket, she could feel the pulsing of her daughter's essence and drew comfort from it.

"So was there anything else that Edwick mentioned that might help?" Trick asked the question, still amazed at the magical essence he had felt it was strong not the strongest he had ever felt but strong none the less.

"When I asked what she was, he said that she was just like her father. And I am not sure how that is possible given the circumstances." Gaia was not sure that Edwick was right about this, but not wanting to leave anything to chance. After all her husband was not a Fae.

"Who was the father?" Bo asked, sensing that the Elder was reluctant to share that information for some reason and that worried her for some reason. "Anything may be difference in finding her."

"I know, it is just complicated. Her father was a man named Marcus Artious and..." Gaia was interrupted as Trick dropped the bottle he was holding as he had being refilling everyone's glasses. Looking at the way-keeper, she saw the look on his face and saw the disbelief and something else she couldn't place.

"What the hell, Trickster?" Kenzi asked as it was her glass being refilled when the bottle dropped in her lap spilling all over her legs. As she shot up grabbing a nearby towel to dry her legs off.

"I take it you have heard of him then." Gaia asked.

"Well some of us don't so please continue and no keeping secrets from those trying to help here." Bo stated, never hearing of this Marcus guy that had shaken up Trick and not wanting to be kept in the dark either. "I need to know everything if I am going to help you."

"I would not keep anything from you, childe." Gaia answered assuring the succubus she had no plans of keeping anything secret. "Marcus was a great leader of the Fae, he was well loved and considered a great warrior by both light and dark Fae alike. He helped anyone that needed it no matter the personal sacrifice that he suffered."

"So what side did he belong to then, Light or Dark?" intrigued that someone could be liked by both sides.

"Technically he was the Leader of the Light Fae in Northern most county in the Old Country. His official title was the Redwood, but later he was called the Mountain." Trick supplied the information, still a little shell shocked at this revelation. "The Dark Fae of the county addressed him as Beouwulf though as there leader."

"Whoa whoa he was leader of both light and Dark Fae how did that happen I thought once you joined a side you couldn't change?" Kenzi asked not believing that any fae could be the leader of one side then change sides to become the leader of the other. "How did he pull that off, cuz that is some serious shit."

"Yeah I am with Kenzi on that. Considering all the crap I took for not choosing a side, how does one go from leader of the light to leader of the dark or vice-versa?" Bo wondered just like her friend how that was done.

"I am sorry, you don't understand. He was the leader of the Light and the Dark at the same time, only for two hundred years no one knew that he was the leader of the both sides. He was able to lead both sides into thinking he was their leader. He kept the peace in that county like no other leader before or after him. When the elders of each side found out, they realized that it was the best thing that had happened for both sides since they both prospered and became stronger. They named him the Mountain and he stayed the leader of both factions until his murder by some underfae about three hundred and fifty years ago."

"Wow, that is just...wow," Kenzi states shocked at this information. "How was he able to pull that double agent job off?"

"That no one knows exactly," Trick supplied. "It is one of the great Fae mysteries that no one has ever figured out exactly. And one that I have personally tried to solve myself, with no luck at all."

"So what kind of Fae was he then." Bo asked getting a little impatient.

"Marcus was not Fae." Gaia supplied. Seeing the look of disbelief on all the faces in the room. "He was a Dragon."

"Excuse me? As in a big freaking lizard with wings and breathes fire...that kind of Dragon?" The Russian girl spurted out.

"Not exactly childe." Gaia answered. "Dragons are old, older than even Sisters. They were here when we Sisters were born, they come from a realm that is similar to a shifter's spirit realm. The look you are thinking is because they had the ability to create an illusion of something bigger than they themselves. But don't mistake what I am saying, they are powerful, very powerful. Even we Sisters stayed away from them when we could, and had an understanding between us to be civil." The Ancient explained, she avoided telling them that a few of her Sisters had met the Final Sleep from encounters with Dragons that did not go well. Better to avoid that information to all those concerned.

"Then for gods sake why marry one then?" Again Kenzi asked in her eagerness to help and not able to keep herself from asking.

"I met Marcus and well I found him interesting. Here was a man that wanted peace so bad he literally took on the job to rule two factions to stop them from fighting. And for a Dragon that is something when the two sides fighting were Fae. So after hanging around for a few decades, we got close and well coupled." Gaia answered, still having fond thoughts of Marcus.

"You said that your daughter couldn't be what Marcus was for for some reason. Why is that?" Bo asked catching the fact that even Gaia was surprised at that information.

"Because their ability to have children in this realm was lost to them many thousand years ago by a paranoid king who used his blood magic to seal their fate." Trick supplied the information, deciding to elaborate more he continued. "Once there was a King who befriended the Dragons and made alliances with them. But over the years, his advisers warned him about this group of beings who he thought were just a powerful clan of Fae. As his paranoia grew, he called upon his blood magic and made sure that they would never give rise to children. When they learned of this betrayal, they reacted violently and fatally. It is said almost three fourths of the Fae nations were destroyed, before the Dragons left to their own realms vowing to never return until everything was gone from the planet, Fae and human alike."

"But apparently some of them stayed or came back it would seem." Bo asked, realizing that there were same things out there that are a lot more powerful than those she had met already. "So what happened to this King?"

"He was killed by Lord of the Dragons himself before he left for his realm." Trick answered thinking of his grandfather's fate. He was just a lad when all this happened, but he still remembers his father telling him that his grandfather had went too far.

Gaia looked at the assembled friends and smiled, she found them group interesting and was happy that she had found people to help her. She had felt lost and alone in this strange new world that had changed so rapidly in the last three hundred years. And if it was true that her daughter was like her father then perhaps anything was possible.

"I am betting, that is not going to help us though. There is no way you can tell a Dragon until they tell you. They will look like whatever they want, and if this one has been asleep then she may not even now what she is without her essence." Trick continued, "Is there anything you could provide about your daughter?"

"She had a birthmark on her hip if that helps." Gaia answered remembering the small birthmark on her daughters front hip. She remembered because it had a very unique look. "It was in the shape of wings and..."

Bo spit out her drink that she had just taken a drink from, "a halo thingy". Bo could not believe that, there was no way possible. As she noticed all eyes look towards her, as she took another large drink to settle her nerves and disbelief.

"OMG you slept with her you Succu-sex machine." Kenzi blurted out, seeing the look on her best friends face. "So who is it?"

"Before I tell you, I need to make sure please so don't ask me that yet." Bo asked the Ancient as she looked at her with sincerity. "If I am wrong I don't want to give you false hope. Give me a few hours and I will tell you everything."

"I understand childe, and since I have your Blood Oath I will give you this time. But do not try anything deceitful, you would not like to see my fury."

"Its nothing like that, but if I am right it is going to be complicated enough better I be right about this before that happens." Bo tried to explain, knowing this was going to get messy and very complicated. "But first I need to go see Lauren and give her some chi, and then get this business taken care of."

"Very well childe, I hope your friend gets better." Gaia stated as she watched Bo get up and leave the room. There was something her new friend was keeping to herself, but living as long as herself she had a good sense of people.

_x_

The Ash walked down the aisle of the old medical building reading the latest updates on the wounded Elders and various other reports on the welfare of the County. He had made this trip many times over the last few days, on his way to see the human doctor. When he had found her, he was amazed at the brilliance of the human. And when her girlfriend had come down with the Fae virus he was more than willing to make a deal with the human to get her services. The doctor had bargained her freedom and services in exchange for the Fae resources to find another cure for her girlfriend, but now he was no longer able to fulfill his side of the bargain and the human was now free. And now this new information had come to his knowledge, that it was the Morrigan that had cursed the doctor's girlfriend in hopes of getting the doctor herself. He had suspected that was a possibility, but he had not known the Morrigan was even in the area when the doctor was there but it did explain why the good doctor had not found a cure yet. And now he had to decide what to with the human doctor who was no longer bound by their agreement. He had been told the doctor had been moved to a regular bed now, after her wounds had fully healed. He had wondered about this until one of the nurses had mentioned that she had seen the succubus and the Sister of Life at Lauren's bedside. He had assumed that the Sister had healed her. As he walked closer he was startled to see the doctor's hazel eyes looking back at him.

"I am glad to see you are alright, Sir." Lauren spoke softly her voice barely above a whisper from non-use. "I am sorry if I injured you in my tackling, I was never good at sports."

"No need for that, you saved me and for that I am in your debt. But we need to speak of some things, and some of them are not pleasant if you are up to it." The Ash dismissed the doctor's apology, he would never tell anyone this but he liked the doctor. As he took a seat next to the bed and took her hand in his own.

"Of course, I am not sure why but I feel better than I should." Lauren answered the confusion apparent in her voice. She really did not understand how she was not dead or burned. When she had woken up she saw the bed she was in and knew exactly what he was used for. But she did not know why she was in it or why she was in the old medical building. She remembered seeing a man come in, she remembered seeing the look on his face and the bomb strapped to himself, and she remembered jumping towards the Ash to knock him down hoping that the furniture in the room would give some protection, and she remembered feeling the heat on her back then nothing.

_xxx_

Author's brief note: It seemed strange to me that the Morrigan just happened to have the cursing nail. Now if I was going to curse someone I think I would make sure I kept the damn nail where no one could find it. Just seemed odd ...so I changed it...sue me. Well thanks for reading my story as always. And thanks for any review you might have, I enjoy seeing them whether good or bad. So again thank you for reading along. Enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: Thank you all for reading. And even though I am very disappointed in the crap job of refereeing of the NBA championship tourney, I felt what better way to get some frustration than by posting an update. So here you go, hope you like it. If you like send me some feedback/reviews.

_xxxx_

19

He could not believe he was doing this, and if it was for anyone other than her he would have said no. But he told her he would and so he was coming to help Gaia for someone that was in need of healing of the mind. But it was one of the many gifts that he had mastered over his time in this realm. But it had been a long time since he had walked been in this area, he just had to find this place called the Dal Riatta. As he walked around the corner he saw a young woman walking towards her car, maybe she could help him.

"Excuse me young lady," the man hollered for the young woman. Seeing her turn towards him he caught the scent of her. 'Damn a fae, of course this place was crawling with them but no matter' the man thought. "Could you direct me to the Dal Riatta?"

Looking towards the man, she noticed he was large about 6'6 and as thick as bodybulder. She would swear his eyes glowed for a brief second, but she could not be sure. She went on alert from this strange man, but did not get any bad feelings for him. "Its down the block and to the right, you can't miss it if you know what you are looking for." Knowing that if he was fae, he would be able to see the waystation for what it was, and if not then he probally should not be there in the first place.

"Thank you young lady, I appreciate the help." As he turned to walk away from her towards the direction she had pointed. Bo watched the man walk down the street and sizing him up the thoughts of everything that had happened tonight starting to overwhelm her. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he looked back at her and smiled to her indicating he had seen the waystation ahead of him. And for the first time Bo noticed his aura, it was blazing a golden color and that made her breath hitch. She only knew of two people that had aura's like that, and that was something she realized meant something significant. As she opened her car door, and headed for the Ash's compound.

_x_

Inside the Dal, Trick had called in some favors about the opening of Marcus tomb hoping to get any information he could of a child found there in case Bo's lead did not pan out. Everything was coming together it would seem for the Sister, and for that he was glad. As he waited for the information to come in he made his way down to the lower rooms in the Dal to where Aife was staying. He had many regrets in his life, and the things that had happened to his daughter was one of them. He hoped that she could be brought back from the madness that had set in, he knew that he had brought this on her. As he came to her door, he quietly opened it and went inside to see his daughter asleep on the bed.

"Hello sunshine," addressing his daughter with a nickname he had given her when she was still a child. "I am sorry for everything I did to you. And I promise I will try and help you. I have tried to watch out for your daughter though, to watch out for her like I should have watched out for you. She is an amazing woman, she reminds me of your mother actually. Headstrong and helps out anyone who needs it even if it is something she really shouldn't do. But I see a lot of you in her also, she doesn't care about the rules even if it hurt herself. I was such a fool, to turn my back on you but I promise never to do that again. We will talk again later, my little sunshine." As Trick got up and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and drawing up the cover up over her shoulders. He walked out of the door, never seeing the small smile or single tear on the succubus's sleeping face.

_x_

Kenzi and Gaia sat at the table that they had been sitting at for awhile now, engaging in small talk. Kenzi was nervous, she had seen the look on her best friend's face and knew Bo knew who it was they were looking for. But she trusted Bo, like no one else and trusted her judgement except when it came to relationshiop stuff and then she was as hopeless as a nerd at prom. Turning towards the Ancient next to her, she asked something that she had been wondering about.

"So when you find your daughter, how can she lift this curse thing you got going on? It sounds to me like she is going to be new to all this also."

"I honestly don't know little one. I am not sure what she is suppose to do really." Gaia answered honestly. She was still unsure what her daughter was suppose to do. The Fae Seer that had told her all this never really said how she was suppose to break the curse. "I guess that is something that we will have to find out together. But little one let me tell you something, you are an amazing person and a good friend. And if there is anything you ever need know that I will be forever in your debt. But this is sounding too much like a good-bye and I am not leaving yet."

"Damn straight your not, we still got a job to finish and then of course there is the after job celebratory celebration." Kenzi stated to her friend, and was a little overwhelmed knowing that she was friends with a being that the Fae feared. And wanting to get the mood back to happier one asked "So have you ever been to the pyramids?"

"Been there? Let me tell you me and my sister Isis we watched the first brick being laid. We were amazed that humans were capable to building something so grand and something so complex. We had a bet that the whole thing would crumble the first few weeks, and probally would have if Isis had not mentioned in passing to one of the arcitects of a minor miscalcalution. After that it was amazing to watch it progress, I would come by and watch it every few years just to see if it was still being built and I was so amazed at it."

"Wow that is so cool." Kenzi was amazed at all the stories she had heard. "I would have loved to have seen that, I have always wanted to see them."

"Would you like me to show you what I saw?" The Ancient asked the woman next to her clearly seeing excitement and wonder of it.

"Are you kidding that would be awesome, as long as it doesn't hurt."

"Never childe, just relax." As the Ancient put her hands to goths temples and remembered the everything she had seen of the pyramids being built from the first brick being laid to the tip of it being place. And the memories of the sights, smells, sounds, and touch all flowed into the young girl and she saw everything as if it was her own memory. She knew she would remember this as if it was hers and she cried tears of joy at being shared this. As the final tip was placed, she felt the memory stop and the Ancients hands leave her temple. Seeing the tears on the young girls face she was concerend, "Are you okay, little one?"

"That was fucking awesome with a capitol A. Is that what you saw?" The amazement in her voice could not express the thrill of seeing that bit of history unfold in front of her very eyes.

"Of course you got the faster version of it, trust me as amazing as that was to see it was also boring to see them place brick after brick." The Ancient smiled remembering the days she and Isis would have to walk away for a weeks or months to see something new.

As they heard the fax machine start printing out something they both turned to see a large man in the doorway. Kenzi let out a strangled yelp as this was Trick's private office. "Yo Trickster, your needed up here."

As Trick arrived just in time to see the man who stood in shadow at the doorway to his office. "I am afraid this is private office, the bar is back that way good sir. If you need to sign in, let me take you to the book and I will witness for you."

"I am not here to sign your little book, I am here to see Gaia." the man took a step into the room leaving the shadows, his eyes glowing a bright gold for a brief moment. "She asked that I would come to help her with something."

"Thomas, you came. Please be civil, they are my friends and they could use your help." The Ancient stated she knew this was going to be difficult under the circumstance but she still had an ace up her sleeve. As she saw the looming man look around the room seeing the young goth and the diminutive waykeeper and his eyes flared brightly when he saw Trick.

"You want me to help him? Not a chance in hell." Thomas glared at the waykeeper, the resentment and anger flowing off him in waves. "I would rather die and kill everyone I love before I help any Fae, especially him."

"Thomas you said you would come and help. The Fae are not your enemy now, you need to let the past go my old friend." Gaia interjected, knowing that Thomas would not have come if she had said who he would be helping. "Do this for me, they are helping me and this was the only way I could repay them."

Turning to the only human in the room, "my advice little human, never trust the Fae especially those that say they are your friends or allies it is safer that way."

"Yeah will no one asked your opinion did they. And I trust them more than I know you. So you can take your high and mighty self-righteousness and stick it where the sun don't shine buddy." Kenzi replied before she thought, she thought she really needed to learn to censor herself more. And she could not decide if she should be scared or upset, as the man started to laugh.

"I like you human, it is refreshing to see someone who speaks their mind. But don't push your luck." Turning to Gaia, "Now that I have wasted my time coming here, I shall take my leave now."

"Please Thomas, do this and I will never ask you for a favor again." Gaia pleaded, she had not expected this much resistance from her old friend. "I thought you liked to help others when they needed help."

"Oh I don't mind helping others humans and such, but not Fae. Never will I help the Fae again, not after what his grandfather did" Looking towards Trick who had taken a seat by Kenzi and watched the exchange, and sudden realization hit them both.

"OMG your a Dragon," Kenzi blurted out. And then she felt herself being lifted up by Thomas' hand around her throat.

"What do you know? I could snap your neck right now little human."

"Thomas PUT HER DOWN NOW." The fury in her eyes gleamed brightly, a white glow appearing in her hands. "She did not know about your kind until today, and she will not tell anyone. Do not make me do something we will both regret."

"If you ever mention anything about Dragons again, little human I will snap your neck so fast you won't even have time to blink." As Thomas put the human down gently, turning to Gaia. "I think my business here is done. I would rather help the Garuda than help any Fae, especially any of them attached to him." As he turned to Kenzi to make sure he understood his warning, and then looking at the former Blood King. "May you rot in hell."

"I am sorry for what my grandfather did to your people, I was young and I did not understand what was going on fully. I know my father went against him, and was punished for it. If there was anything I could do to change things, I would. I ask that you don't punish my daughter for something that happened before she was born." Trick implored, the guilt of his grandfather betrayal coming back to haunt him once again.

"Tell that to my daughter, who was murdered by the very guards she was training under his orders. Tell that to my three sons that were butchered while sitting at a banquet in honor of your mother's birthday. Tell that to my wife who lost all but one of her children, and most of her grandchildren on that night. No I would rather see every fae, human, or being indicating towards Gaia, die before I help any fae. If I could go back to that night, I would make what I did to your grandfather last for days instead of the quick death I gave him."

"Do this one thing Thomas, if not for the fae, if not for me then do it for Marcus." As she saw Thomas stop suddenly and turn to face her quickly. "Do not speak of my last son, you got him killed with your damn quest. And for what...nothing."

Resigned to the fact that she knew she had to use her Ace, and that would just leave more complications she did not need. But she had given her word to Bo to help her, and gotten Bo's help in finding her daughter and she felt Bo had already solved her problem.

"Then do it for his daughter." She saw his eyes flare with anger thinking she was lying and she saw him look in to her eyes and felt his mind probe hers for deceit and finding none. She could not deceipher the look he had now. "We had a child Marcus and I, that is why I owe these people here. They are helping me look for her, Thomas. Without them, she is lost."

"I can not tell if you are not lying, so I need to see proof." Thomas stated more subdued than he had been before, he would do anything to have another of his grandchildren alive. His only other grandchild was back beyond the Realm safe. "If what you say is true, then yes I will help you this one time. But if you are lying to me or trying to deceive me into helping you, I will kill you and you know I can."

Gaia knew she had no choice now, as she reached into her pocket she grabbed the red glowing crystal and pulled it out. As she held it aloft, she could see the confusion in Thomas' eyes at this. "This is her essence, it was drawn out of her for her safety my friend. Once I find her, I can give it back to her and she will be whole again. Here hold it for a moment, I know you will be able see I am speaking the truth." As she handed the crystal to him, and watched as a tear flowed down his cheek as he took a seat. Gaia, Kenzi, and Trick watched as he gently spoke to the crystal in a language none of them recognized and watched as the crystal surged and ebbed at the voice. Standing quickly he gave the crystal back to Gaia, "Show me this person that needs healed, and I will see what I can do."

"Thank you Thomas, I promise you will see your grandchild again. The patient is this way if you please, I am not familiar with healing the mind as you are. But she seems to be suffering from a type of madness." As Gaia lead the man down towards the lower levels. Both passing beyond hearing.

"Are you okay, Kenzi?" Looking at the handprint that was still on her neck and grabbing a bottle of the really good stuff and two large glasses and pouring them each one. "I can't believe, that there are Dragons around again. I have not seen one in four thousand years, and to learn that two have been around all this time. You must not ever speak of them to anyone, including Bo. They have reason not to trust the Fae and any that align themselves with us."

"Yeah, I kinda got that message." Kenzi deadpanned and took the offered glass. "So your granddad really did a number on them I see. But what was he talking about the killing?"

"In my grandfather's paranoia, he thought that the Dragons would overthrow him and put themselves up as rulers. They were stronger and more powerful than you could imagine. He used his magic to make them more vulnerable, and before they realized what was happening he ordered them killed. When they started to be killed they started to fight back and before it was over they made the fae pay dearly for the treachery. Every clan of the Dragons united to wage a war on the fae that nearly wiped us out. Only the intervention of the Sisters Isis and Kali, stopped them from killing us all. They returned back to their ancestral home between the world and the realm of shadows." Trick related the brief history of his grandfather's reign. "Many of my grandfather's generals and nobles, were against it since they were great friends and allies to the Dragons. And so they were arrested for treason. Not only were the fae devasted, but the generals, nobles, and other fae that protested my grandfather, they started to question the rules. And a division had started to grow among the fae. Eventually the fae would became even more divided which would eventually lead to the light and dark fae divide, but that would happen much later but its roots started there with the consequences of blood magic."

"Don't take this personally, but your granddad was a douche." Kenzi stated bluntly.

"I know, but he was still my grandfather." Trick answered in an almost whisper, indicating to her bruised neck. "Are you alright?"

"Oh just peachy, nothing like getting hung by a powerful being. So just out of curiosity but why was he not destroyed by Gaia protection mojo?" Kenzi asked while taking a long drink from her glass, the evening was beginning to get a little heavy for her.

"Dragons are very powerful, and far older than the Sisters. There very magical essence makes them immune to most magics and such. But I tell you this and you must keep it guarded, if a Dragon gives you his word it is more binding than a Sisters. Just don't break their deal with you, the consequences will be fatal." Trick adviced the young woman. "Now lets see what came over the fax machine."

As Trick walked over to the fax machine to pull the paper off it, he heard Kenzi pour herself another drink. The fax was printing out another item, so he was left waiting for a moment for it to finish.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Thanks for the continued reading of my story, I hope you are enjoying it. I hope this chapter came out alright, for some reason this one gave me a bit of trouble not sure if it came out well. So I hope you do like it though. And I am going out of town for the week so the next update may be a little delayed. Well please read and review if you want. Thanks again for continuing to follow this.

_xxxxx_

Chapter 20.

Bo walked into the medical building absentmindly, she was thinking of the stranger she had seen walking towards the Dal Riatta earlier. The aura he gave off was different than anyone elses she had ever seen, most peoples aura had blue, red, greens, and purple that were all mixed together to give her rainbow of emotions that she could read clearly even if she did not understand exactly how she had known how to do it. But his was only a golden hue that she had seen only twice before and that was something that could not be a coincedence. Thinking of the guard, Matt, at the Ash's compound was one she had tried to learn what kind of fae he was but he had laughed and redirected her attention to something else at the time. She had dropped the matter, and had never really thought about it again since tonight. The other was Lauren, her aura was always a golden color that was sometimes overwhelming even to the succubus. She had figured it was because deep down she had more than the casual feeling for the doctor and it was just her mind saying she was different than others. Bo was thinking of what this could mean, although her gut was telling her she already knew, as she walked in to see Lauren's healing chamber was empty and none of the other beds were being used. Bo started to panic, thinking the worse when she saw the nurse, Jackie, up ahead filling out a chart. Bo ran over to her as her panic was escaluting, as she grabbed Jackie and turned her quickly to face her.

"Where is Lauren? What happened? Is she alright? Where the hell is she dammit? Bo rushed out question after question not giving the nurse the chance to speak. "I swear to god if you don't tell me right now I will succubus' it out of you."

"Calm down, Bo. If you would slow down, I can tell you." Jackie had seen this before with loved ones, the panic in there eyes. She knew that Bo was afraid, "She was taken out of the healing chamber because her burns were fully healed. I am assuming that was yours and that Sister's work. The Ash came by to check up on her and she woke up, they were talking when Lauren decided to take a walk. That was an hour ago, since she was fully recovered she was released from here. She is either still walking the gardens with the Ash, or she may have retired to her own quarters."

"She's awake? Is she okay?" The panic leaving her eyes as quickly as it came to be replaced with an excitement to see the woman she loved. "Where are these gardens to be found?"

"She is alright, better than alright the way I hear it. Whatever you two did, it worked perfectly from what the doctors are saying. She only has one small burn mark in the center of her back, the doctor was saying that must be where the fireball hit her directly but other than that spot no scarring." Jackie related what she had heard from the doctor's that were just as amazed as the Ash himself at this news. "Maybe you should think about becoming a doctor, that chi giving thing could help alot of people. Of course you would be doing alot of kissing from what I hear."

Bo blushed a little at this statement that was more tease than seriousness, "I will just leave the doctoring to Lauren, now I need to go find her." As she turned to leave to find the woman she needed to desperately talk to, to see for with her own eyes she was alright. She walked out into the evening and saw the path that would lead to the compounds gardens. She knew she would find the doctor there somehow, and she walked quickly down the path. As she walked down the path in the gardens she could hear voices up ahead and so she slowed down a bit not wanting to interrupt. She could hear the gravely voice of the Ash, but the other was definetly Lauren.

"Our deal has now reached its conclusion it would seem, Doctor. I can no longer fulfill my end of the bargain we struck." The Ash was saying softly, "With Nadia's death our deal is concluded."

Bo could not believe that the Ash was saying this now, Lauren had just woken up. She was getting mad at the fae leader for at least not giving the doctor a day or so to fully recover and she was about to interrupt when she heard Lauren speak.

"It seems strange, but even though it hurts that Nadia is gone now. I think I said goodbye to her five years ago, I wish that she had woken up to move on with her life. But after so long, I think I have already moved on. So what happens now, what is going to happen with me?"

"That is up to you, my friend." The Ash's voice was softer and the tone geniune from what Bo could tell. "Technically you are free now, to do what you will. If you choose to leave, I won't stop you but you know about the Fae and others will not like that you have so much knowledge about us. But if that is what you want, I will make sure that no Light Fae will come to harm you in anyway that is my Blood Debt to you."

"I see, I have worked with the Fae for so long I am not sure what I would do now. But I am tired of being a slave, no offense you have been kind and I know you really didn't have to be. Could I have a day or so to think about it, though. I promise I will let you know and not leave without letting you know. " Lauren asked, not believing that she was technically free to do what she wanted. But what did she want really, going back to the human world of medicine would be dull compared to the fae. But she would free to do what she wanted.

"Of course, I will give you a few days to decide. But I think for now we should let people still believe you are still a slave and still my ward for your own protection. I am not sure what the Dark Fae especially the Morrigan would do if they learned that you were a free human."

"I agree sir. Thank you for all things you have done for me these last few years. I would like to head back to my quarters and think about everything if that is alright with you sir." Lauren asked the Light Fae leader, who she considered a mentor and a friend. The Ash had always treated with her respect and even though she was technically a slave he had never asked her to do anything that was too difficult except for the Bo thing.

Bo could not believe what she was hearing, Lauren was free and was going to be able to do what she wanted. This was great news, but also it filled her dread if the doctor planned on leaving. If she told the doctor how she felt, would she stay? Did she have the right to ask her to stay though. Bo was troubled with these thoughts as she watched the Doctor stand up and take back the Ash's necklace that he was holding, she watched Lauren put the necklace around her neck and turned to leave in the opposite direction from where Bo was hiding. The Ash was still standing there, so Bo waited a few moments hoping to sneak by him to follow the Doctor.

"You can come out now if you wish, the good doctor is gone now." The gravely voice of the Ash spoke into the night sky.

Bo wasn't really surprised at the fact that the Ash knew she was there. He seemed to be able to know everything around him. No use in trying to hide any longer she stepped out of the shadows and made her way towards the light leader.

"You could have waited a day or so to tell her about Nadia you know." Bo hissed her anger at his disclosure still sitting badly in her gut. "Give her a moment to get settled."

"I have found when it comes to things, Lauren wants to know things up front so she can process it and deal with it then, very admirable trait for a human. And besides it was better to get it out of the way considering I had to explain why she was free now." The Ash answered unfazed at the anger in Bo's voice. "She is a remarkable individual considering everthing that has happened to her."

"What do you mean by that?" Bo wondered, was something wrong with Lauren that she did not know about. "Is she alright, she looks fine."

"I worry about her if she plans to leave her servitude to the Fae. She has not had an easy life here or before she came to the Fae."

"I don't understand?" Bo asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Lauren's parents never really treated her like a child but more like a trophey piece. They were brillant humans, even though they were not her biological parents. And they really were not suited to be parents." Bo was not really shocked about the adoption part, but she was about how the Ash knew all this. Seeing the look of shock, the Ash thought it was due to learning of the doctor's adoption. "Her father was a biochemist and her mother was an archeaologist, both very brillant people for humans. But they were not great parents, they seemed to have loved her but were never really in her life. Lauren said that she was left on her own a lot and she studied more than every child in her classes to try and get the attention from her parents. They were proud of all her accomplishments it seems and were proud of her, but still they were not the most emotional people and as such, I think Lauren learned to control her emotions at a very young age."

"Wow that sucks, at least my adopted mom showed me love and affection." Bo stated not really thinking how much she did not know Lauren's past. "I can see now why she keeps her emotions closed off and likes to be in control. It makes a lot more sense now the things she does and the way she acts sometimes."

"Yes, there are some Fae elders that I would love to have them learn half of the doctors control." The Ash continued, "Tell me something Bo, do you love her?"

The question was so out there that Bo did not think she heard right. "Excuse me?"

"Do you love her, it is a simple question really."

"Yes,I love her." Bo answered not thinking of the implications that this could bring about. "I think I have loved her since the day I met her when you sent me down for a checkup. There was something calming and soothing about her and I remember wanting to get to know her more without using my powers on her."

"You will need to be discrete, it is against the law for humans and fae to be in love." As he turned to walk in the opposite direction of what the doctor had taken.

Bo was shocked and could not believe what she had just heard. The Ash was telling her that she could love the human, just to keep it discrete. 'What the hell', she thought that was not what she was expecting. She started down the path that the doctor had taken realizing it took her back to Lauren's quarters. After a few more moments of walking she came to Lauren's door, she hesitated just a moment before reaching up to knock. It felt that butterflies had suddenly took up residence in her gut, she was so nervous. She had no idea what she was going to say. After another knock she heard the sounds of someone approaching the door from the inside, as the door opened she got her first look at the most the person she had been waiting for awhile now.

"Bo? Is everything all right?" As the doctor made a quick scan of the succubus to check for injuries, she was not expecting anyone this evening and was surprised to see her.

"Hey Lauren, yeah everything is alright now that you are awake." Bo smiled, the doctor's golden aura spiking at her presence. The sudden emotion of almost losing Lauren and now seeing her up and alive was too much for the succubus. And she grabbed the blonde doctor in a hug that almost took the breath out of the doctor. For her part Lauren welcomed the hug from the person she loved, and she could hear the sobs of the overwhelmed succubus.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: This is one is a little longer, but I figure what the heck. Please enjoy and as always review if you like.

_xxxx_

After a few moments of just holding the doctor, the succubus finally loosened her hold on the woman that had captured her heart completely. Still holding onto the doctor, although not as tight as before she looked at the doctor in the face. "Sorry about that, I am just so happy to see you awake and alive." Once again pulling the doctor into a hug to reassure herself that the doctor was indeed here in her arms.

"Shush, its okay. I am alright now. Please don't cry, because then I will start to cry. And then we will just make big puddles of tears on my floors that I just cleaned." Trying to lighten the mood alittle. "I hear I have you to thank for healing me."

As the succubus pulled back once more to look into the eyes she had missed for so long now. "I could not let you die, there is so much I need to say to you. But don't ever do anything like that again. I was so afraid I would not get to see you again. And I was not the only one to help you though, Gaia helped also."

"Yes, I heard that and also a guard here in the Ash's compound helped also." Lauren stated then seeing the confusion on the succubus's face. "One of the guards here, Matthew, was able to take most of the scarring away."

Bo was shocked at this news, she had not heard anything about this and why would Matt help the doctor out. Bo remembered that he was the one here that had the same golden aura that Lauren had and the man that she saw looking for the Dal earlier. She needed some answers, but first she needed to discuss some things with Lauren first.

"Who is Gaia?" Lauren asked not understanding the look on Bo at the moment. As she pulled Bo into her quarters and lead them to the couch. "I don't think I know of a Fae here named that."

"Oh no I guess you have not met her yet. Gaia is the Sister of Life that Kenzi and I sorta freed from this weird ass rock prison she was entombed in." Bo explained the circumstances of her meeting with Gaia. "Remember you texted me about being careful with them?"

"Ahh I remember the Ash saying that there was a Sister of Life her now. That was the reason we he cut his business short and we came back. I did a little research on them while we were flying back. They are so interesting, did you know they are supposedly the originators of all sentient life on the planet, and the caretakers of all life itself. They are supposedly unkillable but I found that at least 3 sisters have been killed though it doesn't say how. Could you imagine everthing they have seen and done, it is truly fascinating. But they were cursed by some fae ritual though and only gave birth to horrible underfae." Lauren spouted off what she had found in her cursory search into the Sisters. Bo looked on at this woman that was so smart it was scary sometimes, but could not help but smile wider as she listened to the doctor geek out on her research. And then she remembered why she going to see Lauren earlier before getting sidetracked.

"Lauren, as much as I love listening to you geek out and I really do love it. We need to talk about somethings and I am not sure how to start exactly. But before I go into all that I need to say something to you." Bo looked at their entwined hands and took a deep breath before looking up into the doctors eye to show the seriousness what she had to say. "I want to apologize for everthing I have said and done to you since the Vex thing. It was cruel and unfair of me to not give you a chance to explain why. And I let my anger and initial hurt to cloud my judgement in seeing that you were only trying to save me. And then to say all those things to you and all the things I said at the Dal were just to make you hurt and humilated as I thought I was at the time. I have already spoken and apologized to your friend Baron Simon, and he showed me something that made me realize why I was so hurt and angry and that is because I am in love with you. And looking back now I have always been in love with you from almost the moment I first met you."

"Bo, you don't have to apologize. I betrayed your trust and I deserved what you did." Lauren looked away the tears forming in her eyes at the rememberance of her actions. She felt Bo tighten her grip on her hands in reassurance and comfort. "I understand I may have lost your trust and lo...friendship. I hope you can forgive me one day, though. I really wanted to keep you safe and I just didn't know what else to do. I was going to tell you where to find Vex and maybe go and help you even, but I chickened out when you started talking about wanting to be loved and wanted. And I just wanted to show you that you were and are to so many people especially to me. I am the the one that is sorry, not for keeping you safe but being a coward about it." As she looked up into Bo's face and saw the tears flowing again from the succubus's eyes. As she lifted her hand out of Bo's to wipe the tears away gently. "I am so sorry and I will tell you that everyday if you would let me."

"There is no need to apologize, you did what you did because you loved me. Your friend Simon gave me a vision, although it was more an accident, but it showed me everything that would have happened if you had done what you wanted to do. If you would have told me everything you were going, but if you had you would have been killed by Vex using his power on me, and it was me that killed you. So please never apologize for doing what you did. I would rather what happened after that happen than to have what could have happened everytime. But the one thing I did realize though, is that I love you with everything that I am and still want you. I guess I trying to tell you in my long winded way that...I love you." Bo answered the tears long having stopped with Lauren's hands on her cheeks. Bo saw the doctor's golden aura spike just a mere moment before she felt the lips of the doctor on hers. The kiss was passionate and demanding, both could feel the healing of their relationship begin. Tears of joy and love freely flowed between the two women. For what seemed like hours but was only a few moments, both women pulled back to gather in much needed air.

"In case you didn't realize it, I love you also." Lauren responded slightly blushing and out of breath.

"Good, just so we are clear though. We love each other and there is no more you being a bodyguard ok." Bo smiled a little at the comment. "The only body I wanting you tackling from now on is mine." As she leaned over to give the doctor another kiss. "But as much as I want to continue this, there is some other stuff we need to talk about that I think involves Gaia and yourself. And this is going to be pretty unbelievable but please hear me out."

"Me? I am not sure how I could be involved." Lauren stated confused at how she could be involved with any of this. "Unless your talking about the cure for the Sisters dilemna, because if that is the case I already found a way to fix it."

"What? Are you serious? How? You really are the smartest person I have ever met, and just wow." Bo was shocked, the pride she felf for the doctor could only be rewarded with another kiss. "And yes that is a part of it, but that is just a part of it. But really wow, you only just heard about the Sister how could you possibly have solved that so fast."

"Oh well, as I have told you my life has been lonely for my time here. And in my research of the Fae and ...oh wait I need to tell you something first. About why I am here, I need to tell you about Nadia." Lauren looked away briefly not really knowing how to have this conversation about her ex-girlfriend. "Bo, I had a girlfriend...Nadia. She has been in a coma, for the last five years and when I went to the Congo ..." Before Lauren could continue, Bo had placed her finger over the doctor's lips.

"I know about Nadia and how she followed you. How you traded your freedom for a chance to find a cure." Bo stopped Lauren, happy that she was going to tell her, but she knew everything already and did not see a point causing the blonde in more needless guilt. "When I had that vision, in it you told me everything. You don't need to go into it again, but thank you for wanting to tell me again."

"Oh, I am sure one day soon, you will tell me everything that I told you." As a smile appeared on her face, glad that at least in some universe she had the courage to tell Bo everything even if it did lead to her death. "Although I just found out that it was the Morrigan that had cursed her though. She was going to attempt to offer me the Dark Fae resources for my service, but the Ash had offered first."

"Ok that I did not know. Are you okay?" Bo was shocked to hear this bit of news, she was not really surprised that the Morrigan would do something like that but still that just sucked.

"Yeah I think so, I really don't know what to think about it really. But I will think on it later, but back to what I was saying during my research for a cure I got access to the Fae archives. And so I would spend every moment I could reading and learning what I could. In one of the older books that is forbidden to most Fae, there was a mention of the ritual used in cursing the Sisters. And then with some other things that I read in other books, I was able to deteremine a means to cure them. Although the ingredients to make the cure are very rare, and until I met you there was one item I did not understand how to get. But now if I could get all the things together I could make the cure for them." Lauren explained her research.

"And you remembered all that just from the Ash mentioning that there was a Sister here? And what do you mean until you met me?" Bo was astonished at the brillance at her hopefully soon girlfriend's ability. The pride she had in the doctor never seemed to lessen, and really she did get turned on when the doctor geeked out. And it was really only Lauren that did that, she had never got turned on from other smart people who did the geekout thing either.

"Oh, I have a photographic mememory and there is just something about learning things that I have always had knack for figuring things out. There was a Fae elder once that came in and thought I was some new type of Fae they never had seen before, but except for a small flaw in my dna makeup I am just a simple human." Lauren shrugged, there was no boasting or arrogance in her statement, just a simple explaination. "And as for you, there was one item that was the called the breath of a succubus and I did not realize what that was until you gave me your chi to heal. I think that is what it was talking about."

"Can I just say again, you are smartest person I have known, and there is nothing simple about you. But this flaw in your dna, is it a problem are you sick?" the worry for blonde came to her instantly.

"No nothing like that, just there are some incomplete genetic markers there. Nothing really serious, it is more common than you might think. Could be a throw back from our evolution. There is so much still to learn just about the human body, you know." Lauren stated with a small smile, she really did love the science of research. Something her adopted father taught her to love. "But you said there were some other things we needed to talk about, are you on a case that you need some help on?"

"Well yes you could say that I am on a case, but it does involve you and Gaia. Look there is no easy way to say this, but I think Gaia is your biological mom. And she is looking for you, she says you are not fully yourself because your essence was pulled out of you. I don't understand how completely but says she can give it back to you." Bo just rushed that out, I mean really how do you try to explain that you may be the daughter of a power being that the Fae fear and love equally, and a Dragon that is just as powerful as a Sister who had united as a whole to almost wipe out Fae. "But she said something that reminded of you and I told her I would look into before I came to a conclusion."

"Me, I am just a human Bo. Nothing special except for the high IQ, I am not sure what could remind you of me." Lauren stated not believing that she could be anything other than human, she had ran blood tests on herself also when the Fae elder had believed her to be an unknown Fae species to see for herself the results. And she came up with the same results, except for the genetic flaws she was just human. "I am sure with all the stress you have been under worrying about me and giving me your chi, it is normal to project those feelings."

"I already thought about though, but she gave me a clue and it points straight to you, babe. And even though I don't have a photographic memory when it comes to stuff, but when it comes to you I can remember everything about you. Including your angel wing birthmark on your left hip, the one that looks like wings with a little halo above them. The ones that I could not seem to stop from kissing and tracing with my tongue." Seeing the blush that came on the blonde's face and neck. Oh she could remember finding that birthmark and being so smitten with it she spent many moments just worshiping it with her mouth and tongue.

"But that could just be a coincedence, Bo. I am nothing special, just human slave that is a little smarter than most." Lauren stated reluctant to see herself as anything special. "Maybe she figured out that I might be able to come up with a cure and mentioned it get me to help with it. I am sure that is it."

"Well you may be the smartest person I know but you give Trick a run for the most stubborn also." Bo smiled, she understood the doctor's reluctantance. She had been seen as inferior for so long she just could not see what Bo saw in her. "Well you could always ask to see if you she would give you a blood sample and you run a dna test to see if it matched." Knowing that if nothing Lauren would believe the science of it. And further added to enticing the blonde with some rational thinking. "And if nothing else if you give her the cure you have already before she asks for it, then she would have no reason to lie to you, then right."

"Well I guess I could do a blood test just to clear this all up. And if nothing else and she agrees to a blood test then I can add that to my research database. Could you imagine what I could learn from one that is practically the mother of all Fae. Why that alone could answer so many questions that I have that I don't have answers for." Bo could see she had hit the weakness in Lauren's armor, and she learned something also, when in doubt go with a scientific challenge. She could practically feel the blonde's excitement at this possible research, more than the possibility of being the daughter of a Sister. This brought a smile on the succubus's face, she really did love this geeky, beautiful scientist.

"So lets go then. Do you need to get anything before we leave?" Bo asked the blonde that was getting up and walking over to a desk to pick up the Ash's necklace before putting it on. Bo watched her and decided to ignore the fact that Lauren had her freedom, one thing at time she decided. First figure out if Lauren was Gaia's daughter, then discuss the status of Lauren's slavery. She watched as the blonde gathered up a few things and put them in a oversized medical bag and heading towards the door. However just as they were about to open the door, Lauren ran upstairs and came back shortly with a small book in her hands that looked old. Bo watched as she carefully packed it in the bag and making sure it was secured, she took the succubus' hand as they headed out the door. Turning to lock up, both women were startled when they saw that Matt had walked up behind them.

"Whoa, sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you both." Matt raised his hand to show he was unarmed and truly sorry for startling the two. Bo saw the golden aura that was almost identical to Lauren's but she saw nothing that was sexual in nature, relaxing at this bit of information. "I was just coming to see how Dr. Lewis was doing. See how she was doing with all the healing of her scarring."

"I am fine Matt, I can't even begin to thank you for using your power to get rid of the scarring. Between Bo and you, I feel like nothing ever happened." Lauren answered, grateful to have learned that Matt was able to take the physical scarring from her back. She had learned that Bo had come everyday sometimes twice just to give her some her chi that had literally saved her life and healed her body. And that Matt had come in every night to take away the scarring that had been left. "I owe you big time."

"You owe me nothing Dr. Lewis. You fixed my leg up last year when I fell and everyone was saying it needed to be amputated. But you saved it, so it was the least I could do. I can't take all the scarring though, but i made it a very small." Matt waved off the idea of her owing him. "I am just happy to have helped Bo here save your life."

Bo could tell he was holding something back, she knew without a doubt. "Thanks for doing that Matt, before too long I am going to owe you a bar of your own with the amount of beers I owe you. But I gotta ask, what kind of fae are you."

Laughing and waving goodbye, "well I see you are leaving so I will come back tomorrow to see if there is anything else to do with the scarring that is left. You two have a fun time, goodnight Dr. Lewis. Nite Bo." As he walked off into the shadows and just seemed to meld into them and was gone.

Lauren watched the succubus who had not turned to leave when she did. "Bo are you alright?"

"What do you know about him? Do you know what kind of Fae he is?" Bo asked, the only person she felt that would give her a straight answer when it came to the different types of Fae.

"I really can't tell you." Lauren saw the brief flicker of frustration in Bo's eyes at her answer. Thinking it was her keeping secrets she hurriedly continued. "I mean I really don't know, he never told me when I treated him. And his blood work didn't match anything in the database. And it is forbidden for me to ask a Fae what they are without them giving me permission."

"Oh...there is something about him. I don't know yet, but I really want and need to know." Bo stated. "But lets go to the Dal, and get this case over with. We got a lot of things to talk about, that can only be fully discussed when we have time."

"Really, like what do you want to know, I promise to answer anything you want to know about me. We still have to talk about something while we drive to the Dal." Lauren smiled at the succubus. She promised herself that she was going to be honest with Bo and that needed to start right now. "Anything you want to know."

As they walked to Bo's car, she had hundred's of questions that she wanted to ask the doctor. But where to start that would not lead into anything really serious though. As they reached her car she saw the look on Lauren's face a small smirk on her face seeing the look on Bo's face as she tried to find the right question. As the both buckled up and Bo started the car, she decided to keep this flirty and light and came up with great start.

"So tell me doctor, do you prefer sleeping in shorts or pajamas." Bo nearly laughed when she saw the look on the doctors face, clearly not anticapating that question. "Well doctor, you said you were going to answer my questions." Giving the doctor a wide smile.

"Are those my only 2 options? Because it would depend on who I am with." Lauren answered in a lusty throaty voice that sent shivers down the succubus's spine.

'Damn, did not think she would go with flirty answers' Bo thought as she had to reign in the sudden urge to skip the Dal and go back to the Crack Shack and make sure her memory of the blonde goddess was accurate. "That was so not fair, I got to drive." As Lauren's hand had fell on the succubus' upper thigh before reaching up to grab her hand entwining their hands together.

"But you asked me a question, I had to answer it though." As she leaned closer to the succubus' placing her mouth near Bo's ear while they stopped for a red light. "Now if you would have asked what I wear when I am with you, I would have said nothing." As she used the most sultry voice she had that was just a bare whisper, as she pulled back to seat in her seat properly. "But I would say for the most part, shorts though." Using her regular voice, while she watched Bo close her eyes and regain her regular breathing. Hearing a horn behind her, Lauren looked up and forward. "Its green."

"You are going to be the death of me you know?" As Bo got her breathing and hormones back under control briefly. Yeah this business better be over with quickly, otherwise Trick was going to learn an all new meaning to 'bringing down the house'.

Using that sultry voice again, just to see the reaction she could bring about in the succubus. "Don't worry, I am doctor. I assure you I know mouth to mouth." As she watched Bo's eyes turn blue and her breathing increased, "and for you mouth to wherever you prefer."

Screw it, as she turned the corner heading for the crack shack. As she increased the speed of the car to something that was probally very illegal. And barely managing to stop the car before she put it thru the front door. Hearing the blonde next to her, "I thought we were going to the Dal?" Again in that sultry voice, Bo could not resist as she scooped up the doctor over her shoulder, the doctor's ass in her peripheal vision. She could hear the weak demands of the doctor to put her down, and thinking maybe she had gone to far when she felt the doctor's hands on her ass. She did not know where she got the strength, she didn't care as she took the steps two at time placing her own hand on the doctor's ass to hold her in place. Kicking the door to her bedroom open, as she got to her bed she gently threw the doctor on the bed.

"Now doctor, I think I have a hurt. And you need to take care it. I am not sure where it is exactly, so you have to be thorough." As she pulled the doctor's shirt up and off. And straddling her.

"What about the Dal?" The question weak and not even serious.

"We'll get there sooner or later." As Bo leaned down to capture the blonde's lips with her own as she felt the doctor's hand begin her exam on her breast. Yes having a doctor as a girlfriend was good.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Okay so I was not going to do a love scene, but I got so many message asking for one. I attempted it. Not sure how it came out, but I really hope you like it. I will be changing the Rating to M...just in case. So I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to review.

_xoxoxox_

Lauren could not believe that she had just out flirted a succubus, but she was glad for it. As her hands kneaded and squeezed Bo's breast, she could hear the succubus' sharp intake of breath as she increased the pressure very so slightly with each squeeze. Bo continued to kiss her with soft and gentle amounts of pressure. Lauren gently moved her hands away from Bo's breast slowly traveling down, she could hear the protest from Bo's soft moan. Her hands continued to move slowly inching and teasing down the succubus until she reached the hem of Bo's shirt. As she moved her hands under the shirt she moved back up ever so slowly drawing the shirt up with her arms as her hands never left the soft skin of the succubus. And just as she was about to reach the under swell of Bo's breast again, she moved her hands back down in that ever so slow and soft touch retracing the path she had taken previously. She could hear the ragged breath of the succubus as she administered this sweet pleasurably torture over and over.

"Lauren, please." Bo gasped out, the feeling of the doctor's touch overwhelming her with every stroke along her stomach and sides. Her shirt and bra were beginning to cause a small ache from the sensitivity of her flesh caused by the torture of Lauren's hands. As she once again moved to assault the blonde's lips. "I want to feel you."

Pulling back just enough to catch a breath before moving back to those now pouty lips, "But I am touching you, can't you feel it." As the blonde ever so slightly increased the pressure of her touch as for the third time she moved back up towards Bo's breast this time sliding her hand just under the brunette's silk bra, before moving back down to start over once again. She could hear the increased heartbeat of the succubus as if it was pounding in her ear, and the looked up in time to see Bo's eye dilate from sweet torture and pleasure she was adminstering. As her hands again moved upwards, she could feel Bo's hands on her own back sliding them up and down moving towards her own bra and hearing the frustration in the succubus' moans as she was having difficulty with finding the clasp. Lauren smiled at the effect that she was having with the succubus and deciding to help a little she whispered in a sultry voice, "its in the front." As she saw the lust and love in the eyes of her succubus and then felt Bo's hands move to the front to find the clasp undoing in it like an expert. She gave her own gasp of pleasure as Bo found what she was seeking inside the garment. Lauren's own breath was coming in shallow spurts as the feeling of Bo's mouth and hands assaulted her senses. Her own questing hands faltered for just a moment until they once again begin their tortuous path once again. Each path taking her hands ever so slightly higher until the edge of her hand grazed Bo's hardened nipples, before moving away just as quickly, she thought she really shouldn't tease the succubus' but she found the fact that she a mere human could bring succubus to such a state excited her.

Bo was in a hell, that could only be described as pure lust and frustration both. She knew that Lauren was teasing her with those damn hands but god it felt so good. She had tried to do the same thing to Lauren, but for the first time ever she forgot how to take a bra off. And just as she realized that it was a front clasped one, Lauren's hands had grazed her already hard and aching nipples and she forgot everthing until the doctor whispered the clasp was in the front. Which reminded of her quest as she moved her hands around to the front and after a few attempts was able to pull the offending item away and off the blonde. Bo could feel those damn hands once again make that sweet torturous path once again and the world stopped around her as waves of pleasure traveled up her spine and sent shudders thru her. And just as she released the blonde's bra she had to close her eyes to try and settle the feeling of lust that swept her, Lauren kissed her sucking her bottom lip into her own and gently stroking her tongue over the bottom lip. Bo's brain was short circuiting at the moment, and again for the first time she really did not know what to do as those hands once again moved upwards. Bo could feel the hunger build in her, not to feed but a hunger that was all lust and love combined. As she looked into the blonde's eyes all she saw was love in them. Bo was being overwhelmed with sensations and then she felt those hands that had been torturing all along grasp her breast and stroked her nipple, and she gasped as her orgasm swept thru her hard and intense. Her body was on fire and she shuddered in pleasure as she saw the doctor's eyes dilate as well. She had felt the aftershocks of her orgasm hit her once again. As she collapsed on the blonde that she was still straddled on the bed with.

Lauren watched the waves of pleasure sweep thru Bo and she smirked just a little at her accomplishment. She watched as Bo's eyes finally were able to focus and look at her fully, before she felt the succubus grab her face and pull her into a passionate kiss that curled her toes.

"I love your hands," was the only thing Bo could say at this point as she still felt the doctor's hands on her breast. As she looked down she noticed she was still fully dressed, while the good doctor was just topless. Something she had to remedy now, as Lauren went to move her hands once more. Bo could not take it anymore and in a feat she could not explain grabbed the front of her shirt and tore it in half along with her bra. The look of surprise on Lauren's face making her smile more with a knowing smirk. "I figure you were having trouble with it."

"Yes that was purely the reason," Lauren answered back lightheartedly as she once again kissed the succubus for all she was worth.

"Now it is my turn," Bo only stated as she pushed the blonde back on her back as she started her own assault. Bo started at Lauren's mouth and moved gently and slowly kissing her way down her jawline and neck. Bo heard the blonde moan in pleasure at a particular point on her neck just below her chin. Bo took note of that as she spent a few more kisses at that spot gently sucking and licking, she felt the blonde rise a little off the bed in response. The blonde's hand were once again caressing her breast and Bo knew she would not be able to finish if she let those hands have free reign. She grabbed them and placed them under the doctor's head. "If you move them, I am going to stop," Bo warned. As she once again started on her assault plan, starting at the one particular spot on the neck. She moved down the blonde's neck now nuzzling and placing small kisses along her path. Her hands betrayed her and moved, seemly on their on accord, from the blonde's breast where they had found a spot and moved to the blonde's pants as they undid them moving them lower down the blonde's legs. Bo continued her path down the path she had set out moving between the blonde's breast making sure to take her time with her tongue to tease and suck on the good doctor's breasts and hardened peaks. Two could play at this game, she thought as she spent some time worshipping the blonde's breasts. She could feel the doctor arch her back seeking more contact, Bo looked upward to see the doctor's eyes closed in pleasure and as she took one of the nipples in her mouth to give a hard suck her eyes opened and all she saw was pure lust. Bo had her second orgasm right then when she saw the pure unbridled passion and lust in the hazel eyes of the doctor. One of the doctor's hand had started to move from under her head and Bo stopped with a raised eyebrow with a knowing smirk. Lauren put her hand back under her pillow and bit her bottom lip to regain some controlling of her breathing. As Bo once again took the other nipple in her mouth and gave it the same treatment as the first. However she had a quest to finish, so once more she continued her path lower as moved down her hands moved down as well taking the blonde's pants lower until she was able to remove them. Now that Lauren was totally nude, Bo could use her hands to further assault the blonde. Her mouth was now replaced by her hands on the blonde's breast as she squeezed, kneaded, and every so often pinched Lauren's already sensitive breasts. Bo moved to Lauren's stomach and gently moved her tongue over the belly button drawing a circle around it until she dipped it inside. The gasp from Lauren was rewarded with Bo once again dipping her tongue there a few more times, each time she would circle and then plunge in deeper. The blonde was arching her back so much, Bo actually had to use one of her hands to hold her down. She could hear the gasping breath from the doctor and looked up to make sure she was okay before once again continuing her quest. As she moved lower, she caught the scent of Lauren's center and the succubus smiled knowing that she had done that to the doctor without ever touching her there or using any of her power. She moved lower and just as she was about to complete her path she took a small detour to the left. And there she placed a small kiss on the birthmark that she had found so represented the angel that was Lauren. She took great pleasure in using her tongue to trace the outline of each wing and the little halo. She heard the gasp of pure pleasure escape from the blonde's mouth, she had found another of the sweet spots she would use in the future to torture the doctor with. But she had to finish something first as she traced her tongue back to where she started before she finally got to her destination. Lauren was already squirming with anticipation and her breathing was coming at a ragged pace. As Bo took one long lick to gather as much of the wet essence that was Lauren, she felt before she heard the shuddering orgasm of the blonde above her.

The blonde could not take it anymore, Bo was taking too long to get to where she wanted her to be. First the spot on her chin had nearly drove her crazy at the sensations that were flowing thru her. She had to try and get some control back so she had attempted to use her hands on Bo, but that had failed when the succubus turned her own weapons of pleasure against her by placing them underneath her with a warning. God this woman was going to kill her and when she had almost moved her hand back to the succubus' and saw the look of 'I will stop if you move that hand' she had no choice but to put it back under her. She did not know what was worse the fact that Bo was using her mouth on her enflamed skin or the feel of her pants and panties being removed slowly as Bo moved slower and slower down. She had tried to arch her back to get more feeling from Bo's hands but the succubus had forced her back down gently to keep her place never taking her mouth off her. She knew she was goner when Bo found her one really sensitive spot around her belly button. She could almost feel her orgasm explode mere moments before the succubus moved away giving her a moment of relief and frustration at the same time. And now that was Bo was moving to where she most wanted her she had moved again, but now to her birthmark. She did not know why Bo found it fascinating, but the one other time they had made love Bo stayed at the spot for what seemed like forever. And would constantly move to place a kiss there during their night long lovemaking. And then she felt that wonderful tongue move again back to where she wanted it most and with one long lick from its talented owner, the world exploded in fireworks and blinding light. Lauren's entire body shuddered with the spasms of her orgasm and Bo just continued to assault her. Lauren could no longer take it and wrapped her long leg around the brunette's shoulder effectively trapping her place. As the succubus continued her lavish assault on her very center as she felt one of the hands at her breast move lower until she felt fingers thrusting in her as Bo's tongue continued to lick and suck at her clit. But if there was one thing that Lauren was good at it was multitasking and with her other leg she found Bo's legs and placed her shin between her jean clad legs and pressed upwards and forward. She knew she hit her mark when Bo gasped out loud, pausing for a moment on her own assault. She continued to move her leg up and forward each timing hitting the sweet spot and Bo was having a hard time keeping pace now. Both women knew they were about to explode with pleasure and few more strokes of a leg and another lick, both women shuddered and cried out in orgasmic bliss. Bo crawled back on to the bed to kiss the doctor hard and took a hard pull of the doctor's chi. Eyes blazing blue she could not help herself, and then she stopped after a few seconds. Her control was perfect as if she had being doing this forever, she just knew on instinct when to stop with the love of her life. Her natural instincts to protect her kicking in from within to stop anything that would hurt the doctor including herself.

"Are you okay?" Bo still asked seeing the look of love and compassion in her girl's eyes. "Not too much was it?"

"Perfect...see I told you I knew you would be able to control yourself." the pride and love clearly coming out in the blonde. Before she raised up to kiss the succubus with all the passion she could muster at the moment. "Sorry for teasing you earlier."

"Oh you can tease me anytime you want, just remember I tease back." Bo replied the smile on her face lit up her face. "Do me a favor though."

"Whats that?"

"Don't tell anyone you just gave me the best mindblowing orgasm I have had and never got my pants off." As she looked down to her jean clad legs, the wetness she could feel starting to seep thru her panties. As she saw the smirk appear on the doctor's face and giving her a kiss to wipe it off. "I would never live it down."

"I will think about it. It would probally do wonders for my reputation though. A mere human outdoing the sexy succubus." Lauren laughed softly at this, there was no way she was going to tell anyone. "Think off all the people that would want to date me then."

"Hey no one but me is allowed to date you...I mean I don't think that would be good to let people think that of you...I mean ..." the succubus was a little flustered until she felt the blonde's lips on her.

"I am only teasing. You are the only one I want to date."

"Well good now that, that is settled I really need to get out of this pants. Want to help?" Bo smiled sexy at the blonde. "I mean you got me into this mess."

As Lauren grabbed the succubus by her belt loops and moved her hands to the buttons she moved forward just enough to give the succubus a view of her breasts. As she undid the buttons and pushed them and the panties underneath down, she felt Bo's hands back on her breasts.

"You are so beautiful," Bo stated as she was once again was mesmerized by the blonde's cleavage as she took them in her hands to gently squeeze them. She felt her pants being removed as she felt the blonde's hands casually graze her center and felt her breath hitch at the doctor's touch.

**'Who you going call? When things get freaky. Who you going call...ghostbusters.** As Bo's cell phone went off indicating that Kenzi was calling. Where she got these ring-tones or why she let the goth girl put them on, she would never know. As she grabbed her phone knowing it was probally important. And watched as Lauren bent to kiss her stomach.

"Kenzi, not a good time."

"Hey need to get back here, its been hours Bo. And the natives are getting a little restless." the Russian girl spoke hurriedly. "I hope you found who they are looking for."

"Yeah, we will be there in a few. Give me 10 minutes, okay?" Bo was able to get out, just as the doctor gave her center a flick of her tongue while looking up at Bo. "Bet..ttter mmaakkkeee it thhhirty min.." As the doctor placed two fingers in her and thrusted slowly in and out as she used her tongue to gather any wetness that had gathered.

"Are you okay Bobo? You sound like...OMG ARE YOU HAVING SEX while talking to me on the phone. Dude that is just wrong." Bo could hear Kenzi, but did not understand a word she said at the moment. "Yo SEX-FIEND...you got 45 minutes otherwise you are toast." Kenzi hung up the phone when she heard the long drawn out moan of her best friend. Yeah this could not be good.

As she turned to Gaia, Trick, Thomas, and Aife, "Yeah so Bo is running a little late, she will be here in about hour." Trick was looking anywhere but on her. Gaia and Aife had a look that could be amusement or embarrassment, she couldn't tell. And Thomas well he looked like someone that really could care less, as he once more held the crystal that held his granddaughter's essence as it seemed to be flairing with power. "You so owe me for this, I am going to have to wash my ears out." Kenzi spoke to herself as she let Trick pull her drink.

AN2: I hope that was to your liking. Again not sure if I could write a good love scene. Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

__Author's Note: Okay so I decided to upload this chapter as well. Both Chapter 22 and Chapter 23 go on at the same time. And I thought this would be the best way to get to a point where everything comes together. This one is little longer but I wanted to make it a little lighter and some seriousness in it also. Please enjoy and as always thank you for reading and reviewing.

_xxxx_

_Hours earlier back at the Dal._

"What do you think Thomas? Do you think you could heal her mind?" Gaia asked the Lord of the Dragons as he focused on the unconscious succubus. His hand was covering her forehead as he focused within her fractured mind. She could see the beads of sweat forming on his brow as he concentrated his efforts into finding the cause of this madness.

"I don't know. Her mind is scattered and I can't seem to find a cause to it. It is like it is fighting me for some reason, every time I catch a glimpse of something it dissipates like it was never there." Thomas answered the Ancient.

"I know you will do your best, my old friend. I know you no longer trust the Fae, but you need to let it go. Mistakes were made by those that are long gone, things have changed. You have a granddaughter, Thomas, one who will need you to help her." Gaia spoke softly, she remembered when Thomas was a gentle soul willing to help anyone that asked. The events of the past had made him a hard and untrusting man especially around the Fae. "What will you do if she decides to stay among the Fae."

"Why would she ever want to stay among them when she learns what they did her people. No she will be safer beyond the Veil, back with her people."

"You must let her decide her own path, Thomas. Marcus would want that for his daughter and you know it."

"And look where that lead to, no it is better that she comes with me."

"She is my daughter also, and I would have her follow her own path." Gaia replied, she knew that Thomas was worried about his granddaughter but she also knew that he would let her choose her own way. It was the way of all Dragons to find their own path in life. It took the betrayal of the oaths given to them, that had truly united them in a single focus against the Fae. It was a terrible price, that both sides paid in the end.

"I know, she is Marcus' child. And if it is her wish to stay here, among them then I can not force her to go against her choice. As sad as it would be for me. But just so you know and to warn you Tia knows of her grandchild, and not even I will get in the middle of that discussion. That woman has got bite that could make the Naga whimper when she has a mind to give argue with her." Bringing a smile to both their faces at Thomas very temperamental wife.

"Well it is good then that you listen to her, I have no desire to go against her in an argument again. I remember the first time that happened and she put me over her knee and swatted me and Nintu until our bottoms were so red we could not sit for a week." Gaia laughed at the memory of her and Nintu first encounter with the powerful Dragon Queen and in their arrogance thinking they were more powerful had tried to subdue the Dragon and paying for it.

Thomas was laughing so hard at remembering his wife's coming home yelling about two beings that thought because they very powerful they could tell her what to do. Well she had taught them a lesson in humility, that every time they met Nintu in their travels she would rub her behind with the memory of it. "So do you really think my granddaughter is going to be able to cure this curse of yours? You know some of our scholars have been researching it as well. We wanted to help even if we had removed ourselves from the world." Seeing the look of surprise on Gaia's face at this news.

"I had no idea, old friend. I know Marcus mentioned he was looking into it, but I thought it was just him. Thank you, though for trying." As she watched Thomas move his hand to the unconscious succubus' temple once more and concentrate on delving into her shattered mind. "Do you want some tea? I will bring you something while you work." Standing as she saw his nod and moved out of the door, surprised to learn that there were others trying to still help the Sisters. As she walked up the stairs to find the waykeeper and Kenzi in a discussion about why vodka should be the national fae drink over the mead that a lot of them preferred. She smiled at the two people that had become dear friends, in her quest.

"Gaia, do you need anything?" Trick immediately asked seeing her come up alone. And moving to stand in front of them.

"Could you make some tea, I would like to take it to Thomas." Gaia answered and smiled at the old Blood King, knowing this could not be easy for him. "It seems your daughter's mind is more fractured than even I thought. But Thomas is doing everything he can to find a cause, rest assured of that."

"Yeah well he needs a good kick in the ass to get the grumpy out of him." Kenzi supplied putting the ice that Trick had brought for her back to her neck.

"I apologize little one, I did not realize that Thomas' anger towards the Fae was so intense. He really is a good person, just a bit harder and mistrustful nowadays. Let me see your neck though," As she took the hand that held the ice wrap away to see the bruise that had formed, she placed her hand gently over it and sent a soothing amount of healing to fix the young goth up. "There good as new." As Kenzi looked at a nearby mirror, to see the bruise completely gone and her throat stopped hurting when she breathed.

"Man, that feels so much better. So how are you doing exactly?" Kenzi answered and wanted to make sure that Gaia was alright with everything, now that they were close to finding her daughter.

"I am good childe, I feel a little more relaxed and yet excited at the same time. I keep wondering how she has been all these centuries and what she has done with the limited power she has had to use. But mostly I am just excited to see what she looks like." Gaia smile widened and a wave of motherly warmth flowed out from the Ancient and into the room, the bar beyond the walls, and the few surrounding blocks around the Dal itself. As Trick moved back into the room carrying a tray with a kettle of tea and a few cups. Gaia stood to grab the tray, but Trick stopped her.

"Please let me take it down to him. I want to sit with my daughter if he is comfortable with it." Seeing the understanding nod from the Ancient, he moved to the stairs to the lower rooms.

"Is that going to be alright?" Kenzi asked indicating with her head Trick moving down the stairs.

"I think so, perhaps it will help them see the errors of their ways." Gaia answered hoping that it was a start of something different. "So what do you want to do? I am sure you would rather be somewhere else little one."

"Nah, I am good besides I want to hear about this Marcus guy, that got you in a tangle of love." Kenzi infectious smile and excitement aimed at Gaia.

"I think I could tell you something that you would find funny. Do you know that Marcus was considered a great warrior before he became the leader of the Fae. Before he was called The Mountain, the Fae called him Marcus the Bald."

"Let me guess he had a head full of hair?"

"Oh you could not imagine the amount of hair he had on his head. Long blonde hair that seemed to always blow in the wind. But one day him and his best friend Matrim, heard about this ferocious beast that was terrorizing the surrounding countryside. Well they decided that this beast needed taken care to protect the innocents that used the forest for hunting food and medicines. They tracked the beast for several days and thought that it they had finally cornered it when it came charging out of nowhere breathing great gouts of fire from its nostrils. But it got away before they could gather their spears. So for another two days they tracked the beast to a small opening in the forest near a stream that had a huge fallen log near the edge. The two of them set up camp nearby and began to stalk the great beast. Finally, Matrim saw his opening and as he signaled Marcus they both launched their spears at the great beast, which seemed to magically increase in size and numbers of heads as if driven by some dark magic. Each hit on the beast only infuriated it's head multipled and finally it charged breathing fire in its death throes. Marcus seeing that the beast's flames were about to hit his friend dived infront of him knocking him down in the process. The flames shot wide of their mark, but Marcus' long hair happened to get caught and it went up in as if the very beasts willed its dark flames to extreme. Matrim was able to carry his friend to the river and dunked his head to put out the flames, but when he pulled his head out his hair was completely gone and the charred ruin of head remained."

"Oh wow that sucks, so what happened?" Kenzi was on the edge of her sit with the excitement that Gaia had with telling her story. She noticed that both Thomas and Trick were both listening at the top of the stairs. The look on Thomas was one of slight amusement for some reason, but the look on Trick was priceless. Kenzi realized that this Marcus was a hero of Trick's it seemed.

"Well both of them grabbed their spears and once more drove home their victory with the final thrust going to Marcus when he pierced the heart and sent it deep into the waters of the stream. Matrim looked at his friend's ruined head and both of them broke out in laughter that lasted for an hour at the grand victory. Finally Matrim took his friends head in his hands and smoothed the scarring to where it was only a small burn behind his left ear. Both returned as heroes to the county, and a huge celebration was thrown in their honor. They served only served boar and honey cakes in honor of the victory."

"Honey cakes? Why that?" Kenzi had to ask, she could think of a lot of other things to have to celebrate a victory.

"Who knows, Marcus and Matrim both insisted that those be the only things served. And since no one dared asked the two warrior saviors, the served boar and honey cakes only." Gaia finished her tale. As she looked at Thomas and Trick both seeing a smile on both their faces. "And every since that battle, his hair refused to grow back and so Matrim started calling him Marcus the Bald in honor of the great battle. And others started to shave their head in honor of it."

"Truly a great warrior, honored by many for his deeds. To be loved by so many, hundreds of warriors honored them by shaving their head. When I heard of this great feat even I as Blood King of the Fae, shaved my head for a year in honor of his achievement." The faraway look on Trick's face showed he was remembering those better times. "My wife, thought I was rather dashing and wise but insisted I let it grow back."

Trick, Gaia, and Kenzi all started to laugh at the image that was invoked of a bald Blood King with his Crown sitting on his head. But it was Thomas that laughed the hardest having to grab his ribs in his laughter. Looking at each of them and laughing harder for some reason.

"So what happened to that Matrim guy what was he called after that?" Kenzi asked not sure why the Dragon was laughing as hard as he was.

"He was given the name, Matrim the Bee, by Marcus for his quick stings that brought the beast down." Gaia supplied and she could see Trick nodding in agreement.

"Another great warrior if there ever was one, and loyal from what I hear. It was he that tracked down the underfae that murdered Marcus and slew them almost singlehandlely to a man."

This only made Thomas laugh harder and he had to sit down as tears flowed from his eyes from the amount of laughing fit he was having.

"Thomas? Are you alright? What could be so funny about that story?" Gaia finally asked seeing her friend in such a state.

"May I ask where you heard that story at?" Thomas caught his breath from his merryment.

"Edwick told me that story," Gaia answered.

"Heralds sent word to us," Trick answered at the same time. "There were bards and ministrels that were told first hand of the battle and they carried it to all of the Fae clans as a victory over a great underfae.

Thomas only laughed harder for a moment, "Sorry, really I am. But I have to tell you, that is not exactly how that battle went."

"What do you mean Thomas?" Gaia asked not understanding his amusement at their expense.

"Sorry, its just. Yes, there was a beast roaming the forest and both Marcus and Matrim both went to defeat it. But what you need to know as soon as they entered the forest they found the beast which turned out to be a larger than normal boar. And they started to track it, now on the second day they did make camp near a stream. And being who they were they took many kegs of beer with them, they figured they could hunt and drink while they were out there. Well they were a so drunk that when they cornered the boar it charged them and they could not hit the side of a barn if they were standing next to it. They missed the boar completely, but they did hit a very large beehive that was built on a log nearby. Now to say the bees were angry would be an understatement. As those two ran in circles to avoid the boar that was chasing them they split up. Matrim went one way with the boar hot on his trail, while Marcus went the other way with the hive of bees following him. As they circled their camp they ran into each other both carrying their spears. Well Marcus went head first into the beehive covering his head with honey, while Matrim tripped and stabbed the boar as he was trying to get up while all the bees stung both them and the boar. Well the two of them managed to get up in their drunken state and made a dash for the river with the boar and bees still on their tail. The boar caught Marcus' leg and he went head first into their own campfire which resulted in his honey covered head to go up in flames. Matrim being slightly soberer, grabbed Marcus and threw him towards the river only for him to hit a tree by the river and the boar charged Marcus once again but Matrim threw his spear missing the boar but causing it to trip and impale itself on the spear that Marcus had lifted. Both managed to get to the river and stayed underwater for rest of the day as the bees swarmed above them. When the two finally made it to the other bank, the honey had protected his head but Marcus' hair was all gone. They managed to scrape it all off and but it never grew back properly so Marcus just kept it bald. Matrim told the tale to the bards the way you told to cover their besting by a simple boar and a hive of bees. They gave each other the names as a joke between themselves." Thomas concluded, his laughter starting up once more at the looks of astonishment on the gathered faces. "Him and Matrim were great at pranking each other and it seems they decided to have some fun at their drunken mishap.

"OMG that is just crazy to the max," Kenzi burst out her laughter as loud Thomas' at the moment. As she watched him stand up and head back down the stairs. She could tell he was still laughing by the way his shoulders moved.

"Well Marcus never told me that, that man had a sense of humor that only a Dragon can truly enjoy." Gaia laughed at the story. "No wonder those two laughed every time there was feast and they told that story."

"I can't believe I shaved my head for a year," Trick stated clearly not believing what he had heard. Which only made Kenzi and Gaia laugh harder.

Thomas ran back up the stairs and looked at Gaia and then Trick. "Gaia I need your help, I found the cause of the succubus' madness. She is possessed by a Garuda."

As both Trick and Gaia stopped their laughter instantly, "Are you sure Thomas?"

"Quite, I caught it unawares since my thoughts were on that story which caused my anger to be forgotten. I am sure of it, and your daughter seems to have been fighting it for quite sometime to retain some control of herself." Thomas explained quickly. Looking at Kenzi, "you need to stay here don't come down for any reason. No matter what, do you understand?" Seeing the young human nod her heading in understanding.

Gaia moved closer to her and handed her the red crystal of her daughter. "Do not let this out of your sight. Don't let anyone see it. And whatever you do, do not come down here with it. Don't even be near the stairs with it."

"I will guard it with my life, I swear it." As sound of thunder could be heard outside. The human suddenly feeling a warmth around her.

"I have shielded you from anything that will try and enter your body to possess you. As long as you keep my daughter's crystal on your body, she is protected as well." Gaia explained.

"GAIA, I need you now." She could hear Thomas yelling for her. "Don't worry little one, it will be alright."

_xx_

Two hours, Kenzi had sit as far away from the stair as she could. She had drawn her entire body into a chair. Her entire body making a human shield around the red pulsing crystal, Kenzi could feel a calm coming from the crystal whick made her feel relaxed. Kenzi did not want to get up from her seat to retrieve her phone which was laying by the table near the stairwell, she was wanting to call Bo but she had swore to protect the crystal. After thiry minutes she had moved to this chair and curled up in it, holding the crystal in both hands to secure it. When the first screams came from below which had come at the one hour mark, Kenzi took the crystal and dropped it down her shirt and clutched it through the material of her shirt. The pulsing calmness helped relax her. At the hour and half mark, Kenzi swore she heard a voice telling her it would be okay and that everything was just fine. The waves of calmness increased to help soothe her frayed nerves, as she lifted her shirt to once again hold the crystal in both hands and watched as it pulsed with a golden light. Each pulse making her calm and soothing her. At the two hour mark, she heard one final scream and then nothing. Kenzi was about to get up and head out the door to make sure that the crystal was safe, when she saw Gaia and Thomas walking up the stairs. Gaia immediately crossed over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"It's fine little one. Everything is taken care of now." As she moved over the human's head rubbing her hair down to help calm her nerves. "You did great." Taking the crystal from the humans shaking hand, and placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for guarding her."

"She sang to me." tears starting to flow from her eyes. "I heard her sing to me, I could not understand what she was saying but I know she was singing to me."

"It was in the language of the Dragons. All Dragons are born with the full knowledge of our language." Thomas explained to her as he brought over a glass that he had filled to the brim with vodka and handed it to her. "How do you feel?"

"Scared shitless, but calm...see." As she held up her shaking hand, to show just how calm she was. "What was she saying?"

"I don't know, I wasn't here. But it had to be something that stopped the fear and anger that the Garuda was sending out. Did you ever feel fear or anger?" Thomas asked his voice soft and gentle as he kneeled to be at eye level with her.

"No just calm, sometimes I would start to get afraid and the crystal would pulse and the voice got louder so I could only hear it." Kenzi explained what she had heard. "So is mommy dearest cured?"

"If you mean Aife, then yes. It seemed she was possessed shortly after been sent to jail many centuries ago. Her anger drew the Garuda straight towards her and he was able to possess her, it did not count on her being strong enough to lock it in a battle of the mind. It trapped itself when it possessed her, it was just recently able to wrest control for short amounts of time." Gaia further explained. "But now it is no more. It will never bother anyone again."

"Thank you Thomas. I owe you everything for saving my daughter." Trick replied as he and Aife walked up the stairs. As she leaned down on him for support until he could get them to a chair for her to sit on.

"I ...your welcome." Thomas answered, some of his anger having dissapated at the Fae. "Perhaps it is time to make peace, not that it will be fast in coming but it is a start."

Gaia walked over to her friend and handed him his granddaughter's crystal. "Thank you old friend, here hold your granddaughter for awhile." She watched as he seat in chair near Trick not too close but enough that she could see them occasionally speak and talk among themselves.

"So where is my daughter, I figured she would be here?" Aife asked the group at large, not understanding why Bo was not here. She really needed to talk to her and try to make up for so many things.

"Yes where is that girl at anyway," Gaia looked towards Kenzi who was already moving towards her phone.

"Yeah let me give her ring. She probably just lost track of time giving Lauren her chi." Kenzi turned to dial Bo's phone.

"Who is Bo?" Thomas asked.

"She is Trick's granddaughter and the person that is helping me find my daughter. She has a lead she was sure would lead her to her." Gaia explained to Thomas so that he was caught up on everybody.

As Kenzi walked towards the private bar that was in the backroom where they all were at she waited for Bo to pick up. Finally she heard her friend pickup and before she could say anything.

"Kenzi, not a good time." Bo answered immediately, sounding a little out of breath.

"Hey you need to get back here, its been hours Bo. And the natives are getting a little restless." Kenzi replied her nerves starting to calm down a little more as she hurriedly continued. "I hope you found who they are looking for."

A smile appeared on her face as she turned to look at the gathered Fae and gave a thumbs up that brought smiles to all but Thomas and Aife's faces. Still not sure what was going on with this Bo character.

"Yeah, we will be there in a few. Give me 10 minutes, okay." Bo answered and Kenzi heard a ragged breath come through the phone and an out breath voice continued. "Bet...ttter mmaakkkkeee it thhhirtty min.." As the young woman heard a soft moan come from her best friend. And for a moment she grew worried for her friend.

"Are you okay Bobo? You sound like," As Kenzi heard the sound of the unmistakeable moan she had heard many times in the Crack Shack before. "OMG...ARE YOU HAVING SEX while talking to me on the the phone." The look that came over here face as she her entire face blushed at the fact she informed everyone in the room exactly what her friend was doing. "Dude that is just wrong."

Kenzi waited a few for Bo to say something but only heard the sounds of Bo's soft moans and knew that Bo was not answering anytime soon. So she decided to shout over her friends obvious sexcapades. "Yo SEX-FIEND...you got 45 minutes otherwise you are toast." As she hung up the phone and getting only a long drawn out moan of an orgasm in response.

She turned to Gaia, Trick, Thomas, and Aife, and trying to keep a straight face to the assembled Fae. "Yeah so Bo is running a little late, she will be here in about a hour." Looking at the faces of the group she saw Trick move to the the bar to pour her drink. "You so owe me for this, I am going to have to wash my ears out." As she slammed back the offered drink and poured herself another. She heard the quiet laughter from Gaia and Aife, at her embarrassment. 'Yeah you owe me big time, Succu-sex,' the young human thought. As she moved down the bar towards the fax machine that had long stopped printing out paper. Kenzi picked up one and glanced down the paper, trying to avoid the looks that the Fae were giving her. As she got about a quarter down, she spit out her drink in shock.

"Oh christ on a cross," she blurted out in shock.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Okay so I got on a roll and got this done faster than I thought I would. I want to thank everyone that for the reviews and the private messages of encouragement. As I don't own any thing in this story. Any name, company, location is purely a coincidence in my this endeavor. I hope you enjoy. And for the record not a reporter or have worked in a paper so just assume these are small article of a larger newspaper.

_xxx_

Trick watched as the only human in the room walked down to the end of the bar to retrieve the papers on the fax machine that he had forgotten about when Thomas and Gaia had gone to see Aife. He was amused at the slight embarrassment that the Russian obviously had at hearing his granddaughter in the throes of passion. He himself didn't want to think of why Bo, would be stopping to have sex in the middle of a case...unless she was injured. He got up from his seat excusing himself from Thomas for a moment who had seemed to be in a trance as he watched the pulsing of his granddaughter's essence. As Trick approached, the young woman he saw her spit out the drink she had just taking and he walked up on her wanting to know what had surprised her. As he placed a hand on her back, Kenzi just looked at him and then in the most serious face she had handed him the paper to read himself.

"We are so fucked." As Kenzi just grabbed the bottle and started to drink the vodka as a true only a true Russian could. Trick heard her mumble between drinks. "we are so going to die. This is going to be so fucked up. We are dead and we just don't know it yet."

"Its okay Kenzi, keep it down. We will figure it out." Trick whispered to her. Not seeing how this could be good for his daughter, granddaughter, or the Fae. As he once more glanced at the news article and read through it.

_** Undiscovered Archeaological Tomb Found; Abdandoned Child Found Within**_

_June 14, 1981- The worst storm in recorded history hit the slopes of Mount Kripicke in the Carpathenian Mountain Range. Considered a winter spot for skiing the tourist attraction may soon be known for its archeaological find as well. During the storm that swept the region a landslide occurred opening an unknown burial structure in the side of the mountain. Known archaeologist Helena Lewis was the first to arrive at the site, she was on vacation with her husband James Lewis of Lewis Pharmaceutics in the area. Dr. Lewis was able to obtain the permits to explore the site from the authorities stating that she was the most qualified in the area to do just an inspection. However, upon arriving at the site Dr. Lewis had her first surprise when she and her husband found a baby that been obviously abandoned in the tomb. Authorities speculate that the child was abandoned by someone from the nearby camping area. Authorities responded to the area to do a full canvas hoping to find the parents of the child. The child was taking into protective custody. "Its a damn shame that a child is left to endure the elements, I am glad we arrived when we did to save the child." James Lewis was quoted as saying. His wife had this to say, "its tragic really. When parents are willing to just throw away a child, when there are so many people who can't have them." It should be noted that Dr. Lewis suffers from a condition that leaves her unable to give birth. Dr. and Dr. Lewis will be in the area for awhile as she has been given permission to pursue the exploration of this dig site. Any information on the parents of this child (see picture insert) please contact the police department. Dr. James Lewis has put up a reward for any information that leads to the identity of the parent._

Trick continued to read the article but it just stated the efforts of the local authorities in the search for the parents of the missing child. As he looked at the picture shown that had a picture of a baby with hazel eyes and what appeared to be blonde fuzz on her bald head. Most noticible was a dimple set in her chin. As he grabbed the bottle Kenzi was drinking from and poured himself a glass. He picked up the next piece of paper from the fax machine and started to read.

_** Child Found In Archeaological Site Given New Home**_

_July 8,1981- The abandoned child that was found in the newly opened archeaological site back in June has been given a new home. After several weeks of looking for any information on the identity of baby Jane Doe has lead to no leads, authorities have decided to put the child in a foster home. After an extensive medical checkup which doctors state "the child is 100% healthy and has no immediate medical complications." However, it should be noted that the child did appear to have a slight genetic defect, but authorities were quick to add that it would not cause any issues. Authorities are still looking for any information in regards to the identity of the child or the parents. Local court officials have gone on record stating that if the parents are afraid to come forth due to charges being filed, they are willing to forego charges if counseling is attended._

Trick could not believe this, here it was the information that they needed. Here was the information that they had being looking for, he could not see what Kenzi was worried about this was a good thing. As he took the third sheet off the fax.

_** Man Claims Abandoned Child**_

_August 31, 1981- A man claiming to be the guardian of the child found in the Mount Kripicke archeaological site barged into the police station. Authorities decided the man was clearly delusional as he spoke of talking to dragons and that he was the only one that could save the child. The man could not give his name except he kept saying Edward no last name given. Authorities transferred the clearly delusional man to the local mental hospital for observation. The chld is still in local foster care. However precautions are now being taken to assure the safety of the child and the foster home itself._

Trick moved to take the last two pieces of papers from the fax machine as he noticed that Gaia was walking towards him. He did not think anything of it as he continued with the next piece of information this one from an old contact of his in the old country.

_ Trick here is some information I found on the Tomb of Marcus Atrious, I don't know what you are looking for my friend but be careful. Seems a lot of people have had some misfortune with this opening. Drs. James and Helena Lewis were the first on the scene and found an abandoned human child. Not sure how much stuff was actually taken from the tomb but it should be noted that Helena was seen several times with a book that she was trying to decipher. On November 30th, 1981 they officially adopted the child they found in the tomb after a fire broke out in the foster home that the child was staying out (officially the fire was classified as an accident, unofficially some underfae were seen in the area prior to it. Could not find a connection though) The child was named Lauren. The family left to head back to Ontario, Canada. December 21 an explosion was heard at the Mount Kripicke digsite that completely destroyed the tomb, nothing was salvagable. Dr. Lewis relics that were found were "lost in shipping by our people in customs." They appear to know nothing about the Fae but will be monitored for a while to make sure._

As Gaia reached the way-keeper she could see the look on his face. "Trick are you okay? You seem lost in thought." As she noticed that Kenzi had taken another long drink from the bottle at her approach, she saw a fear in her eyes at her looking at her. "What has gotten into you two?"

Trick could not believe what was reading, how could they have missed this. Surely the Light Fae would have done a background check on their coveted doctor. It was well known to Trick and many of the elders that Lauren was a genius when it came to Fae physiology and was well sought after by many for her talents. He had heard rumors that even the Morrigan had tried to recruit her before she chose to be a slave in hopes of finding a cure for her girlfriend. Yes Trick knew the circumstances of Lauren slavery and had been ordered to keep it secret. But this was a lot of inforrmation that should have already been known, unless someone was protecting her.

"Trick?" Gaia again spoke to the waykeeper that looked to be lost in thought.

"Yes everything is alright, I just need to go over this last thing and I may have some answers for you."

"Alright childe, I know you will not break your oath to me." Gaia answered subtley letting reminding the waykeeper of his Blood Oath to her in regards to no matter the outcome of the findings."

Trick merely nodded and pulled the last piece of paper out to read it. And was shocked by what he read. As again he took a drink from his ever filled glass thanks to Kenzi who was pouring his fill as soon as he emptied it.

_** Tragedy Strikes Ontario Businessman**_

_September 12, 2001- Local Business Leader Dr. James Lewis and his wife Dr. Helena Lewis, a published archeaologist and leading expert on old Germanic cultures were one of the many casualties to come out of the attacks on the World Trade Centers in New York. They were flying back to celebrate their only daughter's admission to John Hopkins Medical School. Dr. Lewis is the co-ceo of Lewis Pharmaceutics and Research a multimillion dollar business along with his brother Philip Lewis. The Lewis' have been major donors to child advocacy groups and medical research, their loss will leave a big hole in the hearts of many that they have helped around the world. Philip Lewis said that his brother and sister-in-law were pioneers in helping the communities and cultures establish much needed medicines and homes. Philip has dedicated that the charity foundations that the Lewis' had already established would continue and that he was personally going to help with their legacy. Lauren Lewis could not be reached at this time, but she did issue a statement stating that her parents fostered a love of science and research that she hoped to continue. The Lewis' family is currently estimated to be worth 800 million dollars, with Lauren being the major beneficiary of the estate. However, at this time it has been learned that all controlling interest in the corporation was given to Philip in his Dr. Lewis' will should anything happen to him and his wife. Philip Lewis is estimated to be worth over 2 billion dollars at this time. Him and his wife live in California, in the United States._

Trick had to sit down, all this time no one knew Dr. Lewis history as far as he could tell. He looked up to see Gaia looking straight at him. "Revered Elder, I know who your daughter is and you have met her already." As he glanced over at Kenzi who only took another drink from the bottle.

"We are all so fucked," she slurred fearing that her life was about to end violently and painfully.

"You must understand no one knew. She is not even Fae, there was no way anyone could tell. Please understand that." Trick started, he could see the apprehension appear in Gaia eyes, and just a hint of fury.

"Tell me, now. You gave your oath." Gaia now demanded, her patience had now met its end. She could tell Trick and Kenzi were holding something back. As the air seemed to shimmer with power around the Ancient, and then she felt a calming hand on her shoulder as she looked to see Thomas holding out the crystal.

"Let them explain friend. They seem just as surprised at the identity." Thomas spoke calmly and evenly, calming the Ancient down just as quickly as her fury had developed. "Besides I am the one with the anger issue here."

"Your right old friend," turning to face Trick and Kenzi. "Forgive me, I am just so worried about her that it is taking everything to hold it together."

"No apologies necessary, and I assure you I would not keep this from you. It is just a shock, we know this person. I consider her a friend and collegue, it is just I never knew her past. And that actually worries me, with what I know."

"I understand and I am glad she had such a good friend, but please just tell me who it is."

Trick looked at Kenzi and saw her nod her head, knowing they were going to have to tell her anyway. Trick nodded and looked back at two of the most powerful beings on the planet. Not sure how they were going to take the news that Lauren had almost died by not only a Fae but by the very same Fae they had just rescued from the Garuda possession. Just as he started to speak a loud crash came from the door and a very happy succubus came waltzing in alone.

"Bo, thank god you are here," as Kenzi threw her arms around her bestie. As she looked at everyone in the room, noticing Aife sitting on a seat comfortable eating a sandwich and reading a book with her legs folded under her. And the tall man she had seen outside the Dal a few hours earlier, his aura a golden color.

"Hello, I have someone you will want to met, but first I wanted to prepare you for one of the most stubborn people you are going to meet." The smile that was on the succubus' face alleviated most of the tension in the room. As she watched Gaia and the man both step towards her in a non-threatening way. As she looked behind her and not seeing the doctor behind her. "Dammit I told her not to start talking to those people. Hold on again." As she walked to the door and reached out to grab someone and pulled her into the room. Kenzi squealed so loud and lept to give the doctor a breath taking hug.

"OMG you are alright, Hotpants don't you ever do that again." As she realized what she was doing, "Because seriously Bo went all emo-crazy. Me nothing." As she hugged her one more time before stepping around to the smirking succubus and telling her "Shut up."

Bo pulled the reluctant blonde further into the room and stood before Gaia. Lauren looked at the Sister of Life and understood what the Ash was saying about that they were very powerful. She could feel the power coming from her and even more so from the man standing right behind her. And years of discipline took over as she dropped to her knee and bowed her head so fast she almost brought Bo down with her who had her arm linked with hers.

"Ahh crap..." was the only thing Kenzi said as she saw the sudden fury in Thomas' eyes as they glowed a golden light that was so intense it was white. Only to be matched by the red fury of the Ancient mother's eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note:**_So thought I would tell give you this update. Its mainly to make sure everything is up to speed. Plus I actually forgot to put something in a previous chapter, but it actually fit better in this one. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review if you like.

_xxxx_

_**Moments before...**_

As Bo and Lauren made their way to the door of the Dal, Bo could sense the hesitation in Lauren as they got closer and closer to their destination.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked not wanting to make the doctor do anything she really did not want to do. Too many people had used the doctor's service to the Fae, to make her feel like she did not have any choices. "I can go tell Gaia, that we may need to ease into this if you want." Not really caring what might actually happen to her, but if it helped the love of her life then so be it.

"No, no its fine. The sooner we get this over and you realize I am only a human, then she can get back to her quest. And besides there are a few things I need to see if Trick has in order for me to complete her cure." Lauren answered honestly, she just wanted this to be over with and confirm what she already knew. She was a human, one with a little more intelligence but a simple human not a Fae. After all she had ran the test, she had proof she was not Fae. "Besides the sooner this is over, the sooner we can go back to your place for round five." As she stroked Bo's back ending with pinching the succubus' ass.

"Don't start anything we are not going to able to finish in the next hour." teasing her newly gained girlfriend. Sure they would still need to be discrete, according to the Ash at least until Lauren decided what she wanted to do with her newly gained freedom. Lauren had not mentioned it yet, but Bo understood that with everything else that was going on.

As they turned the corner to the entrance of the Dal, Bo felt Lauren immediately step away from her. She did not take offense at this action, she knew she was going to be the one that was going to have to put in overtime with the discrete part. However, she did notice that Lauren was closer than she normally was so this helped also. Bo took a quick glance at the blonde and watched the professional facade fall into place just as they reached the door. It amazed her that the blonde was so in control of her emotions at any given time. She could see what the Ash saw in her, thinking of his earlier admission. But one thing was constant though, the golden aura that was always around the blonde was blazing tonight at their proximity of each other. The sounds from the bustling bar was the first thing that assaulted their senses as the place seemed packed with patrons. Bo saw Dyson and Hale at the bar leaning up against it as they spoke to the bartender that was not Trick they both saw. As they walked towards them both, Dyson was the first to sense them as he turned to greet Bo. His look of disdain clear in eyes when he noticed Lauren besides succubus.

"Evening Bo. You look great tonight." Facing Bo the whole time, a small smile on his face that he seemed to show only towards the succubus. "What brings you to the Dal, tonight?"

Bo was on the verge of knocking the hell out of the shifter for being rude to Lauren but before she got the chance the Siren interrupted before she could do anything.

"Good to see you, Doc. You look good as new, it seems. I am glad to see you back on your feet personnally." Hale smiled and then turned to Bo, "So wheres my lil'mama at?"

"Thank you Hale, I feel better than I have ever been actually." Giving Bo a discrete look that neither of the detectives caught, as Dyson was still looking at Bo and Hale had taken a look back at the bartender indicating two drinks for the new arrivals. Bo caught the look and gave a smile and then noticed over in the back corner watching everything was Matt. Partially covered in shadows but his aura was unmistakable now and Bo noticed his eyes shone almost golden when the light hit them just right. He nodded to Bo, when she saw he had caught her looking. Catching what Hale had asked, "She is with Trick in the back, we are working a case."

"Be careful, Bo. I don't know what you and Kenzi got yourself into but be on your guard when it comes to dealing with Sisters of Life. I am not sure how we would be able to stop her if you got on the wrong side of her fury." Dyson warned, feeling like he needed to protect Bo from the Fae world since she was new to it. The familar feelings of want stirring within his shifter being for the succubus.

"I am not worried about the Sister. I am working for her and I gave her my Blood Oath, so you don't have to worry about it." As she heard all three people around her give a gasp at the mention of the Blood Oath.

"Bo...," Lauren started to say something before be interrupted by the shifter.

"Are you insane, do you know how stupid that was? Do you know what could happen if you break that oath. Not only will you suffer horribly but your entire clan." Thinking of Bo's grandfather as well. "What did you swear specifically, we will see what we can do to get it done without anyone getting hurt." Dyson continued with his need to protect Bo, even if she refused the help he offered to her.

"I don't need you to look after me Dyson. I know what I offered and more than happy to help her, she helped me with healing Lauren. So helping her was the right thing do, oh and she decided to help my mother no questions asked or keeping me in the dark." She glared at him for a moment seeing the brief annoyance in his eyes at her.

"This is your fault, you know. Bo can't seem to help herself when it comes to you, but you are going to get her killed." Turning and addressing the doctor for the first time since they had come in. Dyson was surprised at the slap that connected to his face and even more surprised when he saw the shocked outstretch hand of the blonde human shaking her hand in obvious pain. He vaguely registerd the shocked expression on Hale, and an angered expression on the succubus. But he still took a subconscious move towards the blonde to frighten her for daring to strike him before he was being thrown across the room and by the door by hands that had appeared from directly behind him all of sudden.

Bo had moved to place herself infront of the blonde when all of a sudden Dyson was flying across the room hitting the wall by the door with thud. She watched him fly in the air as if in slow motion her eyes had turned a shade of blue ready to fight the shifter to protect Lauren. Turning back to where Dyson was standing she noticed Matt standing there his eyes glowing a gold so intense it seemed to be white. Bo kept herself between Lauren and this unconfirmed threat to what was hers to protect, she noticed two men standing nearby all with golden auras around them. "What the hell?" Was all Bo got out before she saw an older woman, her skin as dark as the Ash's was, that would be considered a human's grandmother approach them. Bo turned once more back to Matt, but saw that he was back in the corner watching and the others had sat as well.

"Dr. Lewis, so glad to see you up and healed, dear. Bless you for your actions in saving our Ash. We owe you for your heroic actions." the old woman grabbed the doctor's hands and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. As she turned to Bo and grabbed her hands in the same manner and placed a kiss on them. "Bless you childe for saving the good doctor."

Bo watched as Lauren bowed her head in respect to the elderly woman and speak, "Thank you Elder Alyss. How are you feeling, I heard your arm was burned." Indicating the bandage that seemed to be wrapped loosely. "Let me take a look at that, the bandaging seems to be coming undone. I will have to give my staff a refresher course in first aid it would seem." As Bo watched the elder smile and address the doctor.

"No need for that now, Dr Lewis. I can come in tomorrow if you are not busy. I am sure it will be fine for now."

"I insist, as your doctor I want to make sure all my patients are well taken care of, plus I happen to have my medical bag with me." As she pulled her bag open retrieving some items she would need. Bo just shook her head at the actions of the good doctor, stubborn as Trick she had said but she was beginning to think the doctor could teach Trick some things in stubborness. She just moved towards Hale who was still standing nearby, although his eyes were rolling upwards.

"Grans, really if the doc doesn't mind let her take a look at your arm. Father was saying you were complaining about it earlier." As Hale addressed the elderly woman that the doctor was treating in the middle of the Dal. Bo turned to look at Hale with a questioning look. "Oh sorry Bo this is my grandmother, Alyss. She is a Light Fae Elder, she burned her arm trying to light a fireplace. Grans, this is my friend Bo." Hale indicated the succubus.

"Nice to meet you, Elder Alyss. Hale is a great friend and I don't know what I would do without him in learning all about the Fae world in my own way. As she saw Dyson once again make his way over towards them the look on his face was unreadable, but before he got more than a few steps away. Alyss turned to the shifter.

"Leave now." The Elder spoke in a voice that sounded non-threatening but the power behind it was enough. As she the shifter stopped in his tracks and turn and leave glancing back at Bo, but heading out the door. As the doctor finished up the rebandaging of her arm she once again spoke. "Thank you Dr Lewis, I do hope you decide to stay with us."

Lauren, Bo, and Hale were all shocked at the Elders statement. "How did you know? I have not decided yet, I have a few days to make an official decision." Lauren blurted out, she did not know anyone else knew. Turning to Bo with an embarrassed blush, "I was going to tell you, but things sorta got in the way."

"I understand, we can talk about it later, if you want." Bo answered. She was not surprised by the news hearing the Ash say that to the doctor earlier.

"Please don't let anyone know. I have not decided anything yet, and it is safer this way until I decide." Pleading with the Elder, Hale, and Bo.

"No problem, Doc." Hale replied wondering what the doctor would being offered her freedom.

"No need to worry about me childe. The Ash addressed all the Elders informing of his bargain with you being concluded. He asked us for our advice on the matter and scheduled a meeting tomorrow on plans for your decision either way you choose. But I will leave you to your evening. Thank you again for your actions with the Ash." As she once again kissed the doctor's knuckles as she turned to leave.

Bo grabbed Lauren's hands in her own and just kissed her knuckles like the Elder had done, "In case you didn't know you are incredible." The pride and love in the doctor shining thru her smile. And letting go of her hands to avoid unwanted speculation from the gathered patrons. "Now lets go to the back and talk to Trick and Kenzi, and no stopping to talk to anyone else along the way." Giving a cheesy smile as she started to walk/pull the doctor behind as she noticed a few other people that worked in the lab with Lauren get up to make their way towards her.

"Glad to see you doing better, Doc. Let me know if you guys need anything. Talk to you later." Hale called out as he watched them make their way to the back.

Bo noticed that Matt was watching their progress to the back as well as the other two men. She was not sure what to make of them but she was going to find out soon. She felt the doctor start to slow as she reached the door and saw the doctor adjust her bag. Letting go of the doctor's hand so she could manage with securing the bag, she walked into the backroom and was immediately engulfed in a hug from Kenzi. She was shocked to see her mother in a nearby chair reading a book and eating a sandwich, seemingly at peace with everything around her. Bo saw that Gaia and the man that she had seen prior to leaving for the Ash's compound earlier standing behind Gaia both taking a step towards her.

Lauren was about to enter the door, her nerves were screaming at her to just run. Thinking what if this Gaia person was mad because she was just a human and not the daughter she was looking for. Her courage was beginning to wane, when Matt stepped in besides her. "Don't worry Dr Lewis, I am sure everything is going to be alright." As a wave a calmness settled about her, as she felt Bo reach out the door and pull her in. And then felt Kenzi rush to give her hug.

"OMG you are alright, Hotpants don't you ever do that again." As Kenzi released her momentarily, "Because seriously Bo went all emo-crazy. Me nothing." And then stepping away from her.

Lauren felt Bo pull her forward but her attention was on the two individuals in front of her. She could feel the power from both of them, and something familiar tingled in the back of her mind. She was paralzyed with fear at the intensity of the stares both were directing towards her. The Ash had always cautioned her on dealing with beings of power, it was often demanded the weak submit to the powerful. She had not taken heed of that advice many times in the beginning of her servitude and was punished by those that felt slighted. Most the Ash was able to appease by confining her to quarters (especially when he had constructed a lab in her home so she would still do what she like to do which was research), however some demanded harsher punishment and she was locked in the dungeon for days, once for two weeks at 'offending' a Fae named Lachlan when she had asked what type of Fae he was. There were rumors that she had been lashed, but those were just rumors started by the Ash himself to trick others that demanded more. And so with all those memories flooding back, and her fear taken over from not knowing what these would consider an offense she immediately kneeled on one knee and lowered her head in submission. She had forgotten that her arm was linked with Bo, and she nearly pulled the succubus down with her before she unlinked their arms.

"Oh crap..." Was all Lauren heard from Kenzi before the world went white.

_xxxx_

Author's 2nd Note: Yeah I know, I like leaving you hanging...how else am I going to get you to come back. :) But seriously, thank you all for the reviews and for just letting me write this story for myself and you all for my own enjoyment.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: Ok so here is the 'confrontation'. For the record I added the Love scene chapter and the companion chapter after I had already written this chapter. I did not like the original, so did those two chapters to buy me some time...oh yeah and left you hanging a few times also. I hope this chapter goes well. To me this was the hardest one, so I really hope I did not screw it up. But here it is and thanks for the continued reading.

_xxxxx_

Gaia's Pov

The Ancient watched as the young succubus came in the door, a smile on her face at the assembled group. She noticed the Russian goth, almost leap the distance from bar to door to give her a hug. Seeing the look on the succubus' face relieved some of the tension that she had inadvertantly created with Trick's small hesitation on revealing who her daughter was. She believed that the succubus had every intention of helping her and from what she had learned of Bo while she been staying with Trick assured her that she was someone who got results. Bo said something, about meeting a very stubborn person, but was so focused on finally meeting her daughter she did not catch all of what she said. Gaia noticed that no one was following Bo, and for an instant she prepared herself for another disappointment on a lead. She watched as the succubus turned and went back to the door, only to lead a blonde in the door. As she watched the two approach her she had a vague feeling meeting the blonde before as she expanded her power out to try and place the young human. When she felt her own healing power, she fully recognized this as the blonde woman that had been burned and was in the Ash's compound. Bo had said this was the woman she was love with, had Bo forgotten that she was suppose to helping her with daughter. The anger and fury built in her at thinking that Bo had deceived her, and had used the time she had given her to spend time with this human. Gaia's fury was building, she did not want to have to make an example of someone who broke an Oath. And as her eyes turned red with a fury that demanded to be unleashed, she looked at the face of the blonde and saw fear. Gaia finally caught a brief look at the face of the blonde woman, and instantly saw the face of Marcus Atrious. She had his eyes and that damn dimple that she loved on him. And as her fury left as quick at it came, she watched the blonde drop to her knee with head bowed. She knew that it was a sign of submission, many fae had instructed their slaves in this postition. She did not understand why her daughter would have to be a slave, she was not a human after all. And then she saw Bo grab the blonde to lift her off the ground, just as she herself had stepped forward to do just that. But she felt the anger and fury of Thomas behind her, for a Dragon to be forced to submit to anyone especially a Fae would be a disaster. She turned to try and calm her friend and saw the intensity of his fury glowing in his golden eyes.

Thomas's Pov

Thomas stepped up towards Gaia as she saw her brief flare of anger towards the Blood King's reluctance. He had seen the look of surprise on the old way-keepers face and knew it was a surprise to what information that he had just received. He knew the full extent of what a Sister could do if she unleashed her wrath. Not really thinking before he stepped closer to the Ancient placing his hand on her shoulder and releasing a sense of calm in her. As he spoke softly, holding the crystal out for her to hold. He could feel the ever present pulsing of his granddaughter's essence with calming even him.

"Let them explain friend. They seem just as surprised at the identity." Thomas spoke calmly and evenly, calming the Ancient down just as quickly as her fury had developed. "Besides I am the one with the anger issue here."

As they both turned to look at the way-keeper, he thought he felt the presence of another Dragon nearby but the feeling was gone just as quickly. Thinking his own hopes were giving him false feelings, just as he was about to turn back to the Ancient the door to the back opened and a young woman came in. He recognized her as the woman from earlier in the evening as the woman he had asked directions from, he could see the resemblence to the other succubus in the room and knew this must be Bo. He saw a warrior's spirit in her bearing and he was impressed, most succubus were not warriors. As quickly as she came in though, she once more turned to the door and pulled a human into the room behind her. He caught the look that Gaia had saw the brief moment of fury, thinking he would not to again calm the Ancient. Then he saw the look of familarity on her face which caused him to once more look at the blonde. He was looking at a ghost, his son's features could clearly be seen in the human's features. This was Marcus's childe, his granddaughter returned to him he could not deny it. He stepped closer wanting to embrace her as the loving grandfather he was, and saw the fear in her eyes and then dropping to her knee with head bowed in submission. He knew the Fae custom of slavery and the signs of it when he saw it. These Fae had dared made a Dragon, especially his granddaughter at that, to submit into slavery. He would not stand for this, he regretted not finishing what he wanted to do in the past. He would make them pay for the mistreatment of his granddaughter, and his rage and power was unleashed outwards.

Bo's Pov

Bo nearly tumbled when Lauren had suddenly dropped, Bo had thought the blonde had simply tripped when she saw the familiar position of the blonde on her knee and head bowed.

"Get up, Lauren. How many times do I have to tell you, NO ONE OWNS YOU." Speaking that last part very clearly and distinctly, she had always felt that the Fae tradition of owning human slaves was disgusting, especially when she had found out about Lauren's status. As Bo, reached down to lift the blonde off her knees she she felt a wave of power that was so powerful she was literally thrown off her feet as she heard a loud explosion. She looked up to see the entire wall that connected the backroom to the bar proper was gone debris from it being slung out into the bar itself. As she quickly got up to protect the blonde, she saw the man standing behind Gaia. The look up pure anger on his face as he looked at the still kneeling doctor. She saw that Kenzi was alright and was behind a chair, everything around her shattered except the the chair she was kneeling behind not a scratch on her. Taking a step towards Lauren to protect her from this new threat, her own fury rising at the attack.

"Get the hell away from her or I will kill you." Bo shouted towards the man, who had been reaching for the blonde. "You touch her and so help me god I will make you wish I gave you a quick death." As the air seemed to shimmer around her, her eyes going bright blue.

Gaia placed herself in between the kneeling blonde and Thomas, she knew what Thomas was capable of doing. Three of her Sisters at met the Final Sleep when they had gone against the Dragons, there was a reason that Dragons had perfected the techniques of Calming. Their fury could literally destroy anything it could come in contact with, they had seen what they could do with it and had spent millennia in practicing to calm that primal fury of their nature. Gaia felt the wave of destruction practically leap off the Ancient Dragon, she was quick with placing a barrier around Kenzi the only human in the room that she knew of. The red crystal of her daughter lay shattered at her feet, its pulsing glow gone. None had seen the flow of it into the blonde's still hidden chest.

"What have you done?" Gaia screamed at Thomas. The essence of her daughter long gone now, her hands glowed a white so intense that it was blinding. She threw the ball of power towards the Dragon, hitting him in the chest. She watched as Aife hurried down the stairs with Trick, his eyes trying to see Bo and catching the look on his own granddaughter's face. "You have destroyed her, in your rage Thomas. I will destroy you as you destoyed her, and once more hit the Dragon in the middle of the chest with a ball of pure power. Thomas's noticed the shattered crystal and only grew angrier at his own inability to control his rage. He blamed the Fae for taking everything from him; his sons murdered, his daughter butchered, his grandchildren killed, everything the Fae touched they took. His rage sent out a wave of power that destroyed the wall in the room, opening it up to see the amass of Fae in the bar proper. Here was where he would start, they would all suffer like his kind had suffered. He would take his granddaughter and take her beyond the Veil, and then he would finish what he had wanted to do so long ago.

"Get the hell away from her or I will kill you." Was the only thing he heard before he could actually feel a small amount of his chi leave. It was not enough to stop him in the least but the fact that the succubus was even able to pull that from him, surprised him. No succubus should be able to do that. This Bo person was powerful, but nothing compared to his kind. And he sent a wave towards her that sent her back flying to the back wall. The blonde woman ran over to her to check her for injuries. As Thomas stalked towards her, Lauren had watched as Gaia sent wave after wave of power towards the man that was coming closer and closer, each time it was reflected out into the bar proper sending Fae scattering for cover. They began to fight among themselves as Light stumbled into Dark and vice versa, The rage of the Sister and the Dragon overflowing into the tension just below the surface of the Fae.

Hale made his way to Kenzi and was shocked when anything that was thrown towards her seemed to bounce off an invisible barrier. "Damn girl, didn't I tell you stay out of trouble."

"Oh this...this is just another Monday." Kenzi deadpanned although it was a bit slurred she was on her third bottle of vodka after all. As she took another drink, "You should see what we do on Friday nights."

Hale could only roll his eyes at the human as he was starting to use his whistling to try calm the fighting around him.

"Thomas!" Gaia yelled getting the Dragon's attention, sending another ball of power that hit him square in the face, staggering the tall man.

The Dal was a sea of chaos and violence as Ancient went against Ancient, Fae against Fae. Three men looked around walking calmly thru the chaos, to end up at the corner booth. Each had golden eyes that watched the blonde doctor help the succubus into a sitting position against the wall. As they stood as one to approach the two Ancients that were causing more damage than anyone else, they felt the sudden rush of wind towards the backroom as if a vacuum was sucking the air into it. And then a deafening roar knocking everyone to the floor, Matt looked back towards the backroom and what he saw both surprised and shocked him. Standing over the leg's of the succubus was a five foot long golden dragon, its eyes blazing a golden color that was white in intensity. He heard the beast roar, but heard in his head,

**"ENOUGH," **As it swerved its head back and forth between the two Ancients and the Fae that were looking back towards the sound of the roar. **"ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"**

Both Ancients immediately stopped and looked at the beast, the shock clearly registering on them as they both took a seat on the chairs that were still upright and intact. The Fae in the bar immediately sit down whether it was in chairs, booths or the floor itself.

Kenzi and Hale both looked to see the dragon guarding the succubus where Lauren had just been. It was Kenzi who gained her voice first. "I thought you said that was an illusion. Damn doc you look...scaly." Seeing the rolled eyes of Hale and the dragon. "What I had nothing else."

Gaia looked towards Thomas some of the anger being lifted as she saw some of his anger leave also. Both could feel the waves of calmness coming from the dragon. The Ancient was at a loss as she looked at the dragon and back to Thomas then back to the dragon.

"Just because we don't use it, doesn't mean we didn't once upon a time. We lost the ability long before we walked this realm." Thomas explained, "I am sorry I don't know what came over me."

Gaia watched as the succubus finally opened her eyes and jumped back seeing the golden reptile standing over her legs. It tail laying on her upper thighs.

"Whoa, what the hell," as she looked everywhere for the blonde. And seeing that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were sitting on the floor. Looking over towards Kenzi, she saw her nod towards the dragon and mouth, "hotpants"

As she placed her hand on Lauren's tail, she turned her face towards the succubus and she saw the familar golden aura of her girlfriend. The eyes still full of love and confusion, "You ok, babe? Bo asked the doctor. Looked towards Gaia with a hint of anger that refused to manifest itself, everytime she tried to get angry, a wave of calmness hit her. "Is that you doing the calming thing?"

"No that is Lauren doing it. Dragons have a way to take the calming techniques they perfected and practiced for a milenia and extend it out towards other. It usually takes centuries to master enough to begin to affect one person." Gaia explained, as Thomas nodded his head in agreement.

"To affect another Dragon is a very rare ability as well." Thomas further explained, shaking his head as his anger once again try to forces itself but was quenched by the calming wave of his granddaughter. "Gaia, I need you to delve inside my head, I think we may have been premature in our assumption we defeated the Garuda. My anger is trying to manifest again and I am not confident in my control."

As Gaia turned to focus on Thomas, she could hear Bo talk to Lauren. "So you going for a reptile look or what? Change back sweetie, I miss those golden locks of yours." As she stroked what would be considered a cheek on the dragon. As she saw the look of concentration on her face. "I told you, you were her daughter." Giving the doctor a wide grin, and giving the snout a small kiss. Bo saw Trick and Aife come up the stairs and were immediately shocked to see Bo with a small dragon across her legs.

"Bo?" Trick called out, seeing the smiling face of his granddaughter.

"Its ok, its only Lauren. Apparently she is taking this daughter of a dragon thing to a whole new level." Again giving the doctor that winning smile, as she still had a look of pure concentration on her. "Lauren? You okay?"

'I am stuck', Bo heard in her mind. 'I don't know how to change back. I don't want to be stuck. How am I going to treat my patients. I can't be with you if I am stuck like this.' Bo could only hear all this in her mind, as the blonde doctor started to panic in her efforts to transform back. Bo was starting to get overwhelmed with her girlfriend's distress, her thoughts we jumbling together so fast.

"Lauren, calm down. I can't follow you. You are speaking to fast." Bo tried to keep her voice steady and reassuring. She looked at Gaia and Thomas who both were able to get up both with questioning looks. "She is stuck, and she is panicing so much her mind is racing so fast."

"How do you know that, Bo" Trick asked as he made his way over to her cautiously. Indicating to Hale to get everyone out of the bar now. This would be better if they did not have such a huge audience. As Aife moved towards the bar to help out where she could, picking up one of the pieces of paper that had come from the fax machine earlier.

"Well that is interesting," Aife stated as everyone turned towards her for a moment. Seeing their faces toward her. "The date that the tomb was opened, that is the day I gave birth to Bo."

The looks in the room all had a confused look on this bit of news not seeing how it was important. And then Gaia understood and addressed the gathered people. "Edwick placed the Ward on Marcus' tomb to protect Lauren until a protector came. He assumed that I would be that protector, but it seems Bo was the protector. Its all about the wording used in magic, I kept telling him. Bo's birth fulfilled the condition, she came although she was just born it still fulfilled the condition of his wording."

Nodding in understanding, Trick confirmed what the Ancient Elder explained. As he moved towards Bo and Lauren once again. He could see the pained expression on Bo's face as she heard the panic in the doctor's mind.

Thomas had moved to the other side of the room, as Matt and 2 men Bo did not know but saw the golden auras around them. "Doc?" Trying to get the attention of the doctor as they moved towards her. "We are here to help okay. You need to try and relax." But the approach of the other two strangers and Matt, made the doctor panic again thinking they were here to capture her.

"Stop, everyone needs to get out of here. Everyone is just making her more overwhelmed. I will take care of it." Bo ordered everyone out. Looking at both Gaia and Thomas who looked as if they were going to argue. "You need to figure out what the hell is wrong with yourselves first, before you are coming anywhere near her. And for the record my Blood Oath has been fulfilled, so now we are doing things my way." As thunder cracked outside.

"Thomas? Let us help you then, you say you fought a Garuda?" Matt asked the Ancient Dragaon.

"Matrim what are you doing here?" Gaia recognizing her late husband's friend. "I thought I would never see you again." As she gave the guard a friendly hug.

"We have been searching for Marcus's daughter, we have been tracking Edwick for years hoping he would lead us to her. When you disappeared we figured you had succumbed to the Deep Sleep. And then we felt Marcus's tomb disturbed." As he explained why he and his comrades were there. As Thomas moved towards them all.

"I need your help, Mat. I thought I was able to defeat a Garuda but it used my own anger against me. I need your help if I am to going to be of any use to my granddaughter." As he looked over towards the small dragon as he watched Bo stroke the top its head trying to calm the turmoil she heard coming from the doctor. Turning towards Trick, "I apologize for the destruction, I will have it fixed." The look of sincerity on his face letting all that his actions were not all his alone. "This Garuda seems to be a crafty one, but I would rather see myself killed then to give it the satisfaction of controlling me."

"No need for apologies, it has been a rough day. And I am sure it will only get rougher for the next few. It is my turn to help you though, I will look after you granddaughter, since mine seems to not be going anywhere." As he gave the Ancient Dragon a knowing smile. Perhaps that peace would be coming sooner rather than later, they both thought at the same time.

"Gaia why don't you take a seat. I know Bo, and if anyone can help her through this it is her. Come let see how much cleaning it is going to take." As they moved towards the door, even though the wall had a hole large enough to walk through. Gaia walked over and squatted down eye level to Lauren.

"Don't worry, my angel. We will figure this out, and then we are going to have so much fun the three of us." Looking at Bo, before turning back to look at Lauren.

"Okay," Bo started off, getting Gaia's attention. "She needs you to hand Trick a list that is in her bag. Right side pocket in the front. It is a list of items she needs to put together for the cure for your curse." The look on the face of Gaia, was priceless the surprise. "Yeah, yeah I know she is brillant. And she will explain it all later after is back on two legs."

"Yes, I want to hear all about my brillant daughter's life, the good and the bad. But for now you take care of her. I will make sure Thomas is alright, there is a lot of things that he can help with." As she got up to leave, looking down at the two people.

"Yo doc, if you are still a lizard later, I am so going to make a pair of boots out of you." Kenzi snickered as Gaia pulled her thru the door. Just as a gout of flame shot out the doctor's snout.

"Whoa is right, careful with that. So do not want to get the 'girls' burned here." Bo laughed at the shocked explicitives that was coming through her mind from the doctor. As she watched the doctor glance down at said 'girls' then back into the succubus's eyes.

'What if I am stuck like this?' Lauren asked. She still was trying to figure out how to become a human again. She was damn genius, why was she not able to figure this out. 'Shouldn't I be able to just know how to do this.'

Shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know, babe. I had to learn the hard way with my powers. Maybe once your granddad is able he will be able to help. And for the record he has some serious anger issues."

Aife watched her daughter, as the dragon layed its head on her daughters lap. She could not make out what they were saying as Bo had dropped her voice to a soft whisper for the doctor's ears alone. Yes she needed to make up a lot of things, starting with her daughter.

"Well I told you this would be something that was going to change your life." Bo teased her girlfriend trying to get her to relax. Thinking if she was relaxed, she would be able to figure it out. Seeing glimpses into the mind of her very OCD and genius girlfriend's mind was exciting, funny, and exhausting all at the same time. As her breathing evened out she drifted off to sleep, moments after her girlfriend had been lulled to sleep by Bo's soft voice and hand stroking her head.

AN2: I hope it was worth the wait. And yeah, probally a cliff hanger again...but I got to have a breaking point somewhere. LOL Thanks for reading and review if you want.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note: So thought I would give you an update, before I went out of town again for work. I hope you like it, not quite as action oriented as the last. Hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to review.

_xxxx_

The loud crash of a door, brought Bo instantly awake. Looking down she saw the blonde hair of her girlfriend who had somehow changed back when she had fallen asleep. Seeing her girlfriend nude instantly brought some improper thoughts to the succubus, as she took off her jacket and placed it over the the doctor.

"Hey babe, wake up. I miss your smile." Bo coaxed as she gently shook Lauren's shoulder trying to wake her up. "Lauren we need to get up."

"Bo? What happened? Oh god where are my clothes?" Lauren slowly woke up and clutched the jacket around her as she realized she was nude.

"I think you destroyed your clothes when you shifted. You feel alright?" Bo asked as she placed a reassuring kiss on top of the blondes head as she stood up pulling Lauren with her. "I will see if Trick has anything you can wear. Wait here okay." Giving her girlfriend a very passionate kiss, before she turned to move into the bar proper where she could hear voices.

Lauren's PoV:

Lauren was still a little disoriented from the events that had taken place not more than hour ago as she looked at the clock hanging crooked on the remaining part of the wall. Fragments of the nights events were coming back to her now. 'Was she really a Dragon and the daughter of a Sister of Life.' She thought what would this mean now.

"So I see you are awake." Aife spoke as she came up from the stairs leading further down in the Dal. To rooms that Trick kept for guests that needed a place to stay. "That is good, I am Aife. Bo's mother, though I have no right to call myself that. You are the one that Dyson said my daughter thinks she is in love with, although he said you were a human. I must apologize for trying to kill you, or although I think that was the Garuda inside...I hope it was him though, I don't know where some of my memories and its memories seperate."

"Yes, I am Lauren. Doctor to the Light Fae and Bo's girlfriend. I have read some stuff about the Garuda but not much so I can't really say one way or the other. But I do know that Bo needs you and has been looking for you since she learned she was a Fae." Lauren replied wanting to give her girlfriend's mother the benefit of the doubt, she had read of some on the Garuda and have heard Gaia and Thomas speak of its ability to possess. "How are you feeling though, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I feel fine, a little disoriented by everything. Mainly a little hungry though," As her eyes turned a shade of blue that Lauren was all too familiar with as the Aife took a step forward. "Sorry, I don't know what it is but your chi is calling me. I need to leave, sorry." As Aife rushed out of the room.

Lauren took a seat at a table that had somehow survived the blast of power that Thomas had unleashed. As she grabbed her bag that was laying nearby, she pulled an old worn out journal and checked to make sure it was still intact. She did not know why she had brought her adopted mothers journal, she had found it on one of her digs she had said. But could not decypher the text within, Lauren had kept this after her parents death hoping to one day find the time to complete what her adopted mother could not. As she opened up the journal, she was shocked that she could read the text as if it were written in english. As she began to read the journal, she concluded it was a diary of a man named Marcus Atrious. He had many of his adventures and trials, it mentioned many ideas he had of leading his county in peace. Lauren became so absorbed in this journal she never heard the approach of Gaia.

"Hello my angel, it is good to see you back to yourself." Gaia spoke softly, as if afraid that her daughter would just disappear again. She gestured towards one of the broken chairs, and Lauren was amazed as the chair repaired itself and flew over to where the Ancient was at so she could take a seat. "Do mind if seat with you for a moment?" Lauren could hear the hope in the tone of her voice.

"Of course." Lauren answered not sure where to begin exactly. "I found a way to lift the curse from you, it won't take me but a little time to get it made up once I have all the items to mix."

"We have time, dear one. I just want to tell you I am very proud of you. What you did earlier may seem strange right now, but you did a very good thing. And even though it may not seem like it, your grandfather Thomas is also very proud of you as well. He is usually very in control of himself, but he has been under some stress with finding out you exist."

"I see, so what am I exactly? Am I Fae? What is so different about me. Aife, Bo's mom, said that my chi was calling her, she had to rush out before she did something she would surely regret I think." Lauren blurted out, still not sure what to make of everything.

"Your a Dragon. I would like to say that your only half but that is not how we Sister's birth is. You are your father's daughter through and through. And he was Dragon." Gaia started to explain.

"But that is impossible, there would have to be some part of you that is in any children you have as well. It is biologically impossible for only one bloodline be instill in any offspring no matter the strength of one over the other." Lauren stated using her knowledge of science and biology to understand the Ancient. "Would you mind if I took some of your blood to study it? There are so many things that it could explain my research of the Fae. Plus I could compare it to my own blood and see what changes have happened to me as well."

The excitement on lauren's face, clearly brought out the pride in the Ancients face. Yes this was definetly Marcus's daughter, she had his same excitement when he learned new things. He would spend days or even weeks researching this or that and the look he got on face was the exact same one that Lauren had on her face right now. "Of course my angel I would more than happy to help you in anything. But later, now lets talk about you. I want to hear everything about you. The good, the bad, and everything in between, but first I want to hear all about Bo. I take it you two are together?" The smile on Gaia face was one of pure love towards her daughter, she didn't care about anything else at the moment only about learning about her daughter's life.

"Where to start with Bo. You ever meet someone and the first time you see them your breath is taken away? For me that is Bo. She is the kindest, sexiest, most lovable person you will ever meet. She will do anything for anyone no matter what it may cost her, and the fact that she sees something special in me is mind blowing. She can have anyone she wants, but she chose me a geeky, socially awkward doctor who gets so tongue twisted around her I can barely speak. But everytime I am around her, she takes my breath away. And I love her with everything that I am." Lauren answered honestly, Bo was everything to her. Just sitting here with just Bo's jacket on made her feel safer than she usually did. The smell of her girlfriend giving her a sense of peace and love, she really could not explain it. Lauren's smile had grown twice as much as it was before, she never saw that Bo had entered the room with some clothes when she had started to tell Gaia her thoughts of her.

As Bo crossed the room with a tear in her eye, she hugged the blonde from behind that nearly took all the air out the doctor's lungs. "Just so you know, you take my breath away everytime. And I love you...even when you are a scaley dragon." As Bo kissed the doctor's cheek with a teasing smile and a wide grin. "I brought you some clothes, they should fit. Trick had them in a closet, I am not going to ask why just so you know." Giving the blonde another kiss on the cheek. As she turned to head back to the front to give the two sometime to bond. "I am going to go talk to Aife, she seemed upset. I will talk to you later, babe. Gaia, Thomas wanted me to tell you that a Tia is coming soon. Not sure who or what that is, but he wanted me to tell you before left with Matt and the others."

"Oh, well that is going to be interesting. Tia is Thomas' wife, Lauren's grandmother. Thank you for letting me know." Gaia answered, honestly not really surprised that Tia would be coming to meet Lauren. But getting up from her seat, she grabbed the succubus and gave her a hug that Bo would later say felt like a million hugs from your grandmother. And whispered into the succubus' ear for her ears alone. "Thank you for bringing me to my daughter. I owe you everything, but don't hurt her." As she kissed the succubus' forehead and winking at the look on the succubus' face. She turned to sit back down, noticing that Lauren had changed clothes but was still barefoot from lack of shoes.

"You don't owe me anything, loving your daughter is a gift alone. And don't worry, I would never hurt her. I love the geeky beautiful doctor." Smiling at the Ancient and then turning to give Lauren that smiled that only the doctor could bring to her face. "Now you two bond some more, oh and Trick wanted me to tell you babe, that he has all of the items but two. The tears of a dragon, which I think we can find now, giving the doctor that teasing smirk and my own breath of the succubus which I could be persuaded to give, although I may have to charge you privately for it, flirting with the doctor so openly. Bo did not care Lauren's mother was in the room, she loved the doctor and was not going to apologize for it.

"Yes, I will make sure you are well compensated for your contribution." Lauren actually flirted back, she usually was very in control but Bo made her different. "But later, and thank Trick for the clothes. I don't suppose you have any shoes to go with these?"

"I will see what I can do. Kenzi is running to the crack shack, I will have her bring the pair of shoes that you left over there one day." Bo answered as she headed out the door.

"Yes, I see what you mean dear. You are in deep with that one. But I must say she is in just as deep, I think. You are very lucky, my angel." Gaia spoke to her daughter, she could see the love in both women's eyes for each other. And she was more than happy with her daughter's choice, if it brought her this much happiness. "Now tell you say you are a doctor? I want to hear everything about your childhood? Was it good? Were you loved? I want to know everything the good and the bad, including how you became involved with the Fae. And why exactly you present yourself as a slave.? I want to know everything."

"That is a long story." Lauren stated as she started to relate her life starting with her adopted parents.

_x_

Bo's Pov

As Bo left the backroom from where she saw that Lauren had closed the jacket that Bo had given her she was not prepared for what she saw. The entire room looked like tornado had swept through the room, chairs and tables were overturned. Glasses were scattered and shattered all over the place, she saw that Trick was already sweeping up the debris and trying to clean everything up. Thomas who looked contrite about everything, had a broom in his hand as well as he swept up the glass as well. Kenzi and Hale were even picking up chairs and tables and setting them upright, when Kenzi noticed her friend.

"Bobo, how is Doc-croc. She back to be normal? Well as normal as she ever was anyway?" Bo could still hear the slight slur of her best friends words.

"She is back to herself, although she seems to have destroyed the clothes she was wearing. She was wondering if you might have anything she could wear, Trick?" Turning towards the waykeeper who had stopped when Bo's appearance was announced.

"I think I may actually have something that will fit her. Let me check." As the waykeeper moved towards a closet that was near the bar, where Bo had seen Dyson and Hale place their coats once upon a time. "How is she taking everything?"

"She is a little out of it and still in shock. But I could hear a little excitement in her voice also, so I think she will be fine once she gets settled." Just thinking of her girlfriends' tendency to get excited about anything that was new got the succubus to smiling. She remembered the glimpses inside her girlfriend's mind while she was a dragon. And she realized no one really knew the doctor that well. Her ability to control her emotions were nothing compared to all the facts and knowledge that was just underneath that wall of control. She had been able to take a glimpse inside her mind and what she saw amazed her even still. Sure Lauren was geeky and got excited about science and researching but underneath that she was woman that looked at the world with need to learn everything. The fact that Bo had felt her girlfriend's deep love for her was an added bonus, she had worried briefly that she would never be able to understand Lauren and they would have nothing in common. But seeing the love from the doctor had taught her that underneath all the geekness there was a woman that liked the simple things of just enjoying the company of friends or sitting at home watching a movie holding the succubus or being held.

"That is good to hear then, ahhh here we go." Trick replied from the closet as he pulled out a set of clothes that would fit Lauren perfectly. As he handed them toward Bo, the door to the front slammed open. Rushing in came Dyson and a half dozen Light Fae security officers.

"We heard there was a disturbance and we responded." Dyson stated flatly, looking at Trick. "Everyone alright? Bo?" His voice dropping a little, the tone in his voice indicating his feeling for the succubus still.

"Were good, nothing to bring the calvary." Bo gave him a smile, she knew they were going to have to talk and get this settled. She chose Lauren, and the wolf was just going to have to accept it. As she watched him turn to the security force and relieve them to return back to the compound. Bo was about to go talk to the shifter when she saw her mother rush out of the back room, her eyes blue indicating her hunger. Bo immediately worried about Lauren, before she noticed that Aife had indicated with her head that she had not fed from the blonde. And asked for Bo to come over.

"I didn't feed from her, her chi is like a magnet it is so strong. I see why you chose her, even if she was a human. I had to get out of there, before I did not something I would have regretted." Aife stated, not sure still why the blonde's chi had such a strong pull. "You need to mark her as yours, it will drive other chi eaters away from her."

"She is her own self, she is not mine. She is my girlfriend, not a food source." Bo stated defensively, Lauren was no ones to own. And the sooner people realized that the better. "And if anyone tries to take something from her without her permission, then I will personnally kill them."

"I am sorry again. I just meant that she will draw chi eaters to her, it is strong. I just thought it would make things easier for you. Even now I can feel the pull of her chi, I need to leave and go take care of my hunger. I promise I won't kill anyone, that is not what I want. I want to be here and get to know my daughter. But I have to leave for awhile before I do something we will be regret." As Aife moved to leave, letting Trick know that she was leaving for awhile.

"Bo, could you come over here for moment." Thomas called out to her.

As Bo moved to head over there, as she saw her mom leave the Dal. Kenzi approached her from the other direction. "Bobo I am going to head to the crack shack, and pick up some stuff that Trick needed. You want to go?"

"No, I am going to stick around here for awhile with Lauren, make sure there is nothing else she needs. You could check my room and get the shoes that Lauren left there when we were going to hang out but something came up. She had brought a complete change of clothes since we were going out, but got sidetracked. The clothes and shoes should be in the closet, they are in one of those clothes bags."

"Sure thing succubum." As Kenzi gave her a quick hug before turning towards the Siren that was walking up. "Your driving, I am still a little drunk. And don't think I am drunk enough for you to get in my pants. I would still need a few more bottle for that." As she winked at the Siren.

"Your too much a slush for me to get my freak on, lil' mama." Hale only winked back, the flirt in these two making Bo roll her eyes.

As Bo walked over towards Thomas and Matt, she noticed that all of them had a golden aura around them. She knew that all of them were Dragons, and that she would need to learn more later. First she wanted to head back towards Lauren. As she looked around towards Gaia, who had been sitting with Thomas when she came out.

Seeing the look on Bo's face, Thomas stated simply, "Gaia went to check on Lauren to make sure she was alright. And I am sure to learn everything she can about her."

"Ahh I see. Look about earlier, I don't take well to people threatening those I love. Especially Lauren, so if its going to be a problem we might as well get it over with now. And for the record no owns Lauren, no matter what they may think." Bo stated clearly and wearily.

"I understand. It is not you, it is my own issues with the Fae for what they did to my kind. But right now that is for later, I need to leave with Matt. This Garuda that seems to think he can possess me needs to be taken care of and they have fought them before and will have a clearer head to deal with it. Will you tell Gaia, that Tia is coming soon and that she looking forward to meeting Lauren?"

"Sure, I can do that. Is there anything I can do to help?" Bo asked, this was Lauren's grandfather so that made him important to her as well and if he needed help then she would do what she could to help.

"No, it will be safer this way if it is taken care away from here. Away from my granddaughter and others that have too much anger and fear in them. But if you want to do something for me then take care of my grandchild. I entrust her care to you." Thomas asked, the seriousness in his tone told Bo how much he was trusting her.

"You don't have to worry about that. I won't let anyone or anything come to harm her." Bo stated flatly, she was not lying when she told Aife she would kill to protect her girlfriend. "I love her more than my own life, so you can rest assured they will have to go over my dead body to get to her. But I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"Good, then take care of yourself as well and we will talk more when I return." As Thomas stood up with Matt and the other two, Thomas reached out with his hand extended to shake. As Bo took the hand offered and shook it. "I misjudged you Bo, you are a better protector than I was. Take care of her, just make sure you don't hurt her. There is nothing like the full fury of a Dragon, should you hurt my granddaughter." And with that he turned and disappeared, leaving Bo shocked.

Bo decided that she needed to get away from the the crazy, and see someone that made the world stop spinning. She needed to see her girlfriend, and just relax with her. As Bo headed towards the back, she saw that Gaia was indeed sitting with Lauren whose back was to her. She heard Lauren tell Gaia of her feelings for the succubus. And Bo nearly cried when she heard all the loving things her girlfriend was telling her mother about her. The sense of belonging and wanted overwhelmed the succubus who could only move towards the doctor. She heard Lauren state she did not know what Bo saw her, and that Bo could not understand. So she leaned down and grabbed the doctor in a hug that was full of passion and love, "Just so you know, you take my breath away everytime. And I love you...even when you are a scaley dragon." As she gave the doctor a kiss on the cheek. Yes she loved this geeky, beautiful doctor and she was going to make sure the doctor knew that everyday until she saw in herself like the succubus already saw in her.


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's note: Okay so I finally got this update done. Its a little racy/sexy but I had this going in my head for awhile now, hope you like it._

__xxx__

_Later back at the Clubhouse..._

Bo was sleeping soundly, when she suddenly jerked awake from hearing something downstairs. Looking to where her girlfriend was suppose to be sleeping she found that the blonde was not next to her. Grabbing a robe and put it on and grabbing a nearby dagger, she moved downstairs and quickly scanned the room for whatever made that noise. Seeing the back of Lauren sitting on the couch, Bo relaxed her stance and placed the dagger on a nearby table. Just as she was about to announce her presence, she heard the quiet sobbing coming from the vicinity of the couch. Bo's quickly moved towards the blonde,

"Baby, whats wrong?" As she quickly sit down drawing the crying blonde towards her and enveloping her in a massive hug.

"I am sorry, did I wake you. I didn't want to wake you." Lauren answered through tear filled eyes that were still flowing tears.

"No, no baby, you didn't wake me. I had to go to the bathroom." the succubus lied, not wanting to further upset her girlfriend who was obviously distraught. "So why all the tears, on such a beautiful face." As she leaned over to give her girl a kiss on the lips hoping to comforting her.

"I failed her, she followed me and I failed her." Lauren stated as her voice broke again as more tears poured from her eyes. "Five years I have tried to save her, and I failed when it counted." As the blonde started to rock back forth in Bo's arms.

Bo realized that she was talking about Nadia, and was finally coming to grieve for the woman that had been her girlfriend so long ago. Bo knew that Lauren felt responsible for Nadia's situation. Bo could only hold her tighter and cried for her girlfriend, she knew how grief could be.

"Its not your fault, baby. The Morrigan cursed her, you had no way of knowing that. Please don't think it was your fault." Bo whispered gently to her girlfriend, hating the Morrigan for bringing this to her girlfriend, even though she knew that if she hadn't she might never had met the blonde that was her heart. "You couldn't have known, baby. Please don't blame yourself."

"She would not have come if it wasn't for me. She followed me, she didn't want me to go, but I had to go." Lauren replied, tucking herself closer to Bo and still sobbing. "I should have been smarter, I should have realized she was cursed. She would still be alive, if I had been a better doctor and researcher."

"No, you listen to me, baby." Bo placed her hands on either side of Lauren's face and held it in front of her own face so the blonde could see her face. "You are smartest doctor there is, you even said you were so smart that an Elder Fae thought you were a new species. I don't know much about the Fae, but I am pretty sure that impressed them to even have a thought like that. You are the smartest person I have ever met, and everyone I have ever heard mention you say you are the smartest person they have heard of, fae or human alike. So you are not responsible for anything. Nadia chose to follow you, the Morrigan cursed her not you, you did everything you could, and in the end it was a Garuda possessed Aife that killed Nadia. So don't ever blame yourself."

As Lauren listened and saw the complete honesty and seriousness in the succubus eyes, she started to calm down. Her tears lessened, and the pain in her heart for her ex-girlfriend subsided to a dull ache. She knew she had done everything she could have done, tried everything but she felt the weight of the responsibility. But here she was being held by the most loving person she had ever met and she loved her more and more everyday.

"I love you, you know that." Lauren answered, "more than anyone I have ever known. You take my breath away everytime." As the doctor placed her hands on the succubus' own. "Thank you for being here with me."

"You never have to thank me for being here for you. You are my everything and I love you more than you could possibly know. I will always be here for you no matter what." As Bo pulled her the blonde closer to her as she used her thumbs to wipe the tears from her girlfriends face. And she pressed her lips to the blonde's in a gentle but very passionate kiss, hoping to convey all the love she had for the blonde. She could feel the blonde relax and respond to her kiss. She knew that Lauren would still need to grieve some more, but she also knew that her girlfriend knew she was here for her.

As Lauren stood up, pulling the succubus up with her. She walked upstairs still holding Bo's hand as the succubus willing followed her. She had noticed the Lauren's aura had spiked when she had kissed the doctor, but she was not expecting the blonde to respond like she was. As they approached the bed, Lauren turned and pulled the succubus in for a deep and passionate kiss. As they both explored each others mouth, Bo felt Lauren's hands move to the front of her robe and undo the knot that held it fastened. As she slipped it from the succubus' shoulders and let it drop to the floor. "I love you."

Bo was vaguely aware that she was standing nude in front of her girlfriend, letting the blonde take control. "Your my heart, baby." As Bo pulled the doctor's tank top up and off, and placing her hands on her girlfriend's exposed breasts. Lauren had started her hands down the sides of the succubus and then up to Bo's breast. She started to gently knead and pinch the succubus' breasts and nipples, while still plundering the depths of Bo's mouth. Bo loved this about Lauren that like everything else about her she knew exactly what she liked and was very good at anything she did. Bo felt herself being pushed backwards until her legs felt the bed, before being pushed down on top of it. Before Bo could react the blonde had straddled her and was once again assaulting her mouth and breasts. Bo tried to move her hands back on to the blondes breast but was stopped when Lauren grabbed them and placed them above Bo's head.

"Now if you move them, I am going to stop." Lauren smirked, having had this done to her by Bo. Seeing Bo nod her head, Lauren immediately started to place small kisses on her girlfriends jawline while her hands once again started to move up and down tenderly and yet driving her girlfriend crazy with the need of her touch. Lauren started to slowly move down the succubus body inch by inch, kissing and licking slowly and teasingly. Looking up at Bo's eyes ever so often to make sure the succubus kept her hands she continued to make her way down. Stopping briefly at the succubus' breast she took the hardened nipple between her teeth before giving each a hard suck. Lauren heard Bo gasp, she knew that the succubus was sensitive here and took great pleasure in extending the pressure on them. She moved her hands slowly down Bo's body, reaching her moistened center and gently grazing it with her hand. Bo was trying to arch her hips and back upwards to get more feeling from Lauren's hand and mouth, but each time Lauren only lifted herself up higher to maintain the delicate touch she had created. Bo's breathing was jagged and she could her low moans she was making. Lauren looked up just in time to see the succubus' arm start to lift, and she raised an eyebrow in question. Bo quickly put them under her head to keep them in place as Lauren once again moved her hand on across her clit and taking her nipple once again in her mouth. Bo let out loud moan as she climaxed, but just before her orgasm was over Lauren entered her with her fingers drawing another orgasm that was harder than the first. Bo was in orgasmic overload as Lauren continued to move her fingers in and out changing her pace every so often. Bo was in such sweet torture that she never realized Lauren had released her breasts until she felt the blonde's tongue on her clit where she repeated the same technique she had used on her nipple on to her clit. Bo third and fourth orgasm came soon thereafter, she could not take it anymore as she moved her hands from below her and grabbed the blonde and turned her over.

"Took you long enough," Lauren smirked.

Bo could not say anything, her voice long spent. She quickly moved her hands down Lauren's body and placing her fingers at the opening of Lauren's very wet center. Kissing the doctor hard and passionately, she plunged her own fingers in and started to thrust. Bo knew that the doctor was close to her own orgasm, and it drove her own senses wild. Her eyes turned a bright blue with the intense love and lust she had for the blonde. As she looked down towards her girlfriend and seeing the love and trust in her eyes, she pulled a small amount of chi out of her girl. But as soon as she tasted it, she started to draw more and more out of the doctor. In the back of her mind she remembered hearing Aife say that Lauren's chi was like a magnet, and Bo immediately understood what she meant. Lauren's chi was different now, stronger and purer like none she had ever tasted before she could not get enough of it. As Bo continued to send Lauren towards orgasm with her fingers, Bo could see the flow of chi clearly. What usually was a blue that matched her eyes was now blue with golden flicks of energy within it. Hearing Lauren orgasm hard on her fingers, she realized that she had pulled more chi from Lauren than she had ever from anyone else including Dyson. And she knew that she had not even skimmed the surface of it, as she stopped feeding when her own orgasm hit her again. Lauren had once again climaxed at the sudden stop of Bo feeding from her. Bo collapsed on top the blonde doctor.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked, even though she knew she had no way of draining her girlfriend. "That was incredible baby."

"I am good, that was intense and it felt warm and loving. Are you okay though?" Not knowing how her newly derived nature would affect her own chi. "I did not think to study Dragon chi. Bo are you okay?" Getting a little worried when her girlfriend did not respond immediately. She crawled on to her knees to look at the succubus, who appeared to be blissfully awake and totally full. "Bo?"

"Baby, that was the fucking best feed I have ever had. I don't think I can move right now, but wow when you get suped up you don't play around." As she reached up and grabbed her girlfriend pulling her down on top of herself and kissing her gently. She looked over towards the clock on the table and noticed they had been up here for two hours, it had seemed like was but half and hour. Bo could not understand how she was as full as she was, she could still sense that Lauren's chi was bottomless from what she could tell. She could see now what Aife was trying to say to her now. She would talk to Lauren about it later, but for now she maneuvered the blanket over the sleeping blonde who had fallen asleep on top of the succubus her head pillowed on Bo breasts. Bo could only smile and kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Tomorrow, maybe they would talk about it.

"Finally, do you know how much therapy I am going to have to have with you two doing the bow chica wow wow for hours on end." Kenzi yelled through walls, where she had been awaken from the louds sounds that Bo had been making.

"Tell Kenzi to shush, or I will make her start to pay rent." Lauren mumbled from her spot on the succubus before moving to the bed.

Bo could only smile as she spooned up behind her girlfriend, placing her hand around the blonde who had seemingly drifted off to sleep.

"Sure babe, we would have to have a landlord first." Bo chuckled under her breath, as she listened to the blonde breathing settle.

"I own ...the ...building though..." Lauren succumbed to sleep, never seeing her girlfriend's face dart upwards with a surprised look on her face.

'Tomorrow, we are so sitting down and talking' Bo thought to herself as she placed a gentle kiss on Lauren's cheek and settling back to her spooned position.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's note: Sorry for the lateness in updates. I am having to travel a bunch for work for the next month or so, so updates maybe a little longer in between than I did at the beginning. I hope you enjoy this one, I am wanting to start to wrap this up in a few chapters so I can begin the sequel (which I have already got planned out mostly. Hope you enjoy this update, and as usual please feel free to send feedback/reviews.

_xxxx_

It was mid-morning when Bo finally woke up from her restful sleep, still not fully awake she reached over to where Lauren laid but only found an empty space. Rubbing her eyes to get the sleep fully out of them she saw the clock by her bed and saw how late in the morning it actually was. Bo's smile got bigger as she remembered the events of last night and the taste of finally feeding fully on Lauren, she was completely full of chi still. The constant hunger she felt was gone, deciding to get up and see where everyone was she stepped into the bathroom to have a shower. Bo was remembering bits and pieces of some of the things that had been said, when she heard Kenzi knock on the bathroom door before opening and sticking her head into the room.

"Bo-bo, your girl wanted me to tell you she had to go to the compound this morning. She had some patients that needed to be looked at, and she didn't want to wake you." Kenzi related her conversation with Lauren this morning when she had come down Bo's room. "And that she would call you later, when she was free."

"Thanks, Kenz. Let me finish here and we will go get some breakfast, I am starving for some food right now." Bo answered, now knowing where her girlfriend had gone off to. Bo was aware that she had not asked Lauren what she planned on doing since she was now a free woman from the Light Fae. She did not want to pressure her into thinking of doing something she did not want to do already. As she heard Kenzi close the door and head back downstairs she dried off and got dressed. As she made her way downstairs she saw that Gaia was sitting on the couch with Kenzi.

"Hey you, how are doing this morning?" Bo asked the Ancient Fae. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, childe, I am alright. I just came by to see Lauren, but Kenzi here says she has gone into work." Gaia answered, a little disappointment in her voice at not seeing her daughter. "I guess I have just missed so much in my daughter's life that I was hoping to learn everything I can about her."

"Well you are free to join us for breakfast. And I can tell you what we know about her, although you have to promise not to go all ballistic at some of the stuff." Bo stated, clearly wanting to help the Ancient out she knew what it was like to not know your family.

"Yeah G, you should totally come with us. We will give you the down-low on all things Hotpants." Kenzi agreed about inviting Gaia.

"Well if you don't mind I would like that very much. There is so much I don't know about her that I feel I should know. She seems so distant with people, or with me I am not sure."

"Its not you, trust me. Hotpants is like that with everyone, well maybe except for Bo, but then again Bo and her are all about the bow chica wow wow."

"KENZI!" Bo spat out, actually blushing at her friends response. "I am sure Gaia does not want to know that particular thing." Turning to face the Ancient her cheeks still red from embarrassment. "You will have to excuse Kenzi, she suffers from 'foot in mouth' disease sometimes which usually ends in 'pain in the ass syndrome'. She is just lucky I love her like a little sister." Bo smiled at her best friend, who she would not want to change for anything.

Laughing at the two friends, Gaia could only smile at the two. "It is okay, although there are a few things I would prefer not knowing about my daughter."

As the three got up to leave, joking and having a pleasant conversation about trival things. Bo felt relaxed and was in a very good mood. She never realized until now just how happy the blonde doctor brought to her, and how much she loved her. Everything about her made her love her more and that she would do anything for her. There were things that still needed to be discussed, but for now it was all good. As she turned to lock the door, a very Lauren thing that Bo had picked up on, she had a sudden flashblack from the previous night. 'I own ...the ...building though...' Lauren had said in her sleep. Was she joking or did she actually own this building, but surely she didn't after all Bo had seen Lauren's apartment she had very little of her own.

"Yo Bo, whats the hold up. You get brain-fried from all that sucky-face last night?" Kenzi shouted to her bestie that was still standing at the door with a dumbfounded look on her. "Yo Bo-bo what wrong?"

"Nothing just something that Lauren said last night that I am not sure is possible." Bo answered as she moved towards the car.

"OMG did you get her knocked up?" Kenzi blurted out, and then remembering who else was here. "I mean, did she go all dragon form on your ass last nite?"

"Jesus, Kenzi where do you come up with this shit. No I did not get her pregant, I don't even know if that is possible. And no she did not go all dragon on me either. She mumbled something about owning the building, and I could not tell if she was joking or serious. I mean where would she even get that kind of money anyway, I don't think slavery pays well these days."

"Oh...you don't know. I thought you would know." Kenzi tried to answer, not sure how to say this.

"What?" Bo could clearly see that Kenzi wanted to say something and if it was about Lauren that every instinct she had went on full alert. "If you know something tell me, Kenzi."

Seeing Bo as she had stopped to get into the car, Kenzi looked away for a moment trying to figure out how to say this. But seeing that they would not be going anywhere until she said what was on her mind. "Well you see Bo, Laurenislikeamultmillionaire." Kenzi blurted it all out in one long unintelligible sentence.

"What the hell did you say? I did not understand a word of it." Bo replied looking at Kenzi with that look that meant business.

"I said Lauren is like a multi-millionaire because her adopted family is like super rich and she is the sole heir to her parents estate. So how about those pancakes." As Kenzi ducked into the car quickly, before Bo could say anything.

For her part, Bo was shocked. How the hell did she not know that her girlfriend was rich, hell why did Lauren never say anything to her about it. She needed to talk to Lauren about this keeping secrets thing that she was fond of doing. Bo would not get angry though, she didn't exactly tell all her secrets to Lauren yet. But wow, she was dating her landlord that was weird. And of course being a succubus, she immediately had thoughts of cheesy porn plots involving non-payments of a montary nature. Yes she may have some fun with this new information, as a wide smile appeared on her face as she got in the car. "Pancakes it is then."

_xx_

Lauren had entered the lab this morning at her usual time of 7 a.m., she had wanted to stay in bed with Bo, but she was a professional first and she had patients to see. As she got everything organized for her staff, she looked up to see a very short woman about five foot tall. The woman looked like she was in her early fifties with just a hint of grey in her hair. Lauren had never met this woman and she quickly looked at her schedule to make sure that she had not gotten a new patient but did not see anything listed. Lauren looked up and saw that the woman had taken two steps into the room, but had stopped and was just watching the doctor. Lauren knew that she should be worried that an unannounced fae was in her lab, but she did not panic she did not know what this woman was capable of.

"Are you Dr. Lauren Lewis?" the woman finally spoke a small smile appearing on her face. "I am sorry if startled you."

When she heard the woman speak, Lauren relaxed a little afterall if the woman was going to harm her then she was pretty sure she would not have apologized for startling her. Taking a few seconds to gather her focus, she looked at he woman and answered. "Yes I am Dr. Lewis. Are you feeling unwell?" As her professional mode came into place, she was a doctor after all.

"No, I am not feeling unwell. Just the opposite actually, I just wanted to find you. But I see you are busy and so we will see each other again Dr Lauren Lewis." And before the doctor could say or do anything the short woman had turned and left the room. Lauren quickly moved to the door to stop the woman, but saw no one in the corner except the Ogre guard that was always postioned there.

"Did you see where that woman went?" Lauren asked the guard.

"What woman? Was there another breech?" the Ogre instantly going alert. He had failed to stop the last intruders in the building that had resulted in the Ash's compound being bombed.

"Sorry, I must have just saw shadows, nervous being back after the exposion and stuff I guess." Clearly the Ogre had not seen anything, maybe she had only seen an illusion. She had felt nervous about coming today, with the reminders all around her of the recent trouble. "I am sorry I panicked, just nerves I guess."

"No worries, Doc. I will have a security team do a walk around though just in case." As she watched the Ogre speak into the small communication device that he had in the cuff of his suit.

Lauren walked back into her lab and saw her staff beginning to arrive. And all thoughts of the mysterious woman drifted to the back of her mind, as the doctor's day started with her first patient coming in. "Elder Alyss, good morning. How are you feeling this morning?" Lauren addressed the Light Fae Elder who was Hale's grandmother. "Lets take a look at the burn on your arm and get it fixed up."

_xxx_

Trick was restocking his liquor cabinet when he heard one of the stools being scooted out behind him. Placing the last bottle in the cabinet he turned to see his daughter watching him, the look on her face was one of uncertainity.

"How are you feeling this morning, sunshine?" Trick started, using his nickname for her to try and start the morning in a friendly manner. "Is there anything you would like to drink or eat, that I can get for you?"

"No I am good, I just wanted to talk to you. Tell me about my daughter, please. I have so much to make up for but I don't know where to start." The look of defeat on her face, saddened Trick. He knew that she was not the only one to make things up to their children, and he wanted to do that himself with his own daughter. "Well let me tell you about her, but the best way to get to know her is just to listen to her. Even if you don't agree with some of the things she does, be there for her and just listen. It is a lesson that even I am having to learn myself."

"Thank you for watching out for her all these years. I know that you having been watching her for a long time now."

"It was the least I could do, and you never have to thank me for that. I want you to know that what I did to you, has weighed on me since that day. I should not have done what I did, and I can never make that up to you, my sunshine. If I could go back, I would try and would do something different."

"No, you did what you had to for all the Fae. I realized along time ago once my anger and hatred lessened that I had left you no choice in it. My way would have continued a war that was already destroying everything you had built. I was not helping you, trying to get the peace started. There was a lot of things that both me and you could have done differently, but that is in the past. I don't want to dwell on the past, I want to focus on the future and trying to get back my self and my family."

"I hope you will let me focus on that future with you. I too would like to get my family back as well. I have missed the feel of family around, and I look forward to getting that back now. Things are coming together, I think and it will be good to have family around to share and support anything that comes." Trick replied, he had been feeling that longing for his family back ever since Bo had arrived. He missed his daughter very much and was had a hole in heart from where he had to have sacrifice his own to save his people. But now he had her back and his granddaughter, and that pain had lessened.

"So tell me about this woman that has my daughter in a swirl. I saw her last night and I felt like I was being pulled to her by her chi. What kind of a Fae is that, I have never met anything like it and I have met almost all types of Fae." Aife asked, still not sure why the blonde doctor's chi had pulled so strongly to her. She would have to be careful around the doctor, especially if she was her daughter's claim.

"Now that is a complicated thing, and a long story. Let me get us some tea, and I will try and explain what I can about your daughter's girlfriend." Trick smiled, knowing that this was going to be a long story.

_xx_

The Ash had been reading reports all morning, and dealing with the Light Fae business as usual. He had already gotten information that Dr. Lewis had arrived in the lab at her usual time, and that brought a smile to his face. His friend was nothing if not a workaholoic, and he knew when he had told her to take a few days off she would ignore it and return to work. However this lead to the one business he was not sure how to proceed. If it was up to him, he would just set her free and hire her. But the Elders had decided that humans had to be under complete control if they were to work within the Light Fae compound and he had no choice in either having the doctor recommit herself to slavery or let her go with his Oath that no Light Fae would come to harm her. His only problem was that his Oath would only work if the doctor stayed within his county and the surrounding counties, which would leave her vulnerable to the Dark Fae. The Ash knew that the doctor had made enemies of several Dark Fae Elders, including the Morrigan herself and this left him in a quandry. He hoped his meeting with the Elders, he could persuade them to let the doctor be the exception to the slavery so he could just hire her.

"All the Elders have arrived, Ash." his personal assistant informed him from the doorway. This was going to be an intense negotion and he was not confident in its outcome. The Elders were stuck in the old ways, he had tried to slowly move the Fae into the modern world. But he had to pick his battles carefully, and this was one he did not know if he could win or not.

"Thank you, Henry." As the Ash, proceeded to the meeting room. Looking around at the assembled Elders, many he knew that shared his belief in moving forward but they were fewer in number. "Thank you all for coming to this meeting on such short notice. I am sure you are all aware that the servitude of Dr Lewis has come to its end. With the death of her patient Nadia, the contract that we had is no longer in effect. I have thought on this matter long and hard since the situation started. I believe that if we are to hire Dr Lewis, and let her keep her freedom that she would be more than willing to stay. I know many of you believe that humans under our employed need to be kept as slaves, but I believe this could be an exception that the Light Fae would benefit from greatly.

"Humans under our roof need to be controlled, if we allow one to be free they will all expect it. I agree Dr Lewis is a valuable asset to us, but to give her freedom would set a precedent that we can not allow." Elder Nash spoke immediately, he was one the Ash knew would oppose the proposition. He was not still stuck in the old ways of the Blood King before Trick claimed the title. His clan had been one of the most loyal to Trick's grandfather and his laws that he had created. Humans were food and servants to the Fae, and Elder Nash was stuck in that belief.

"I disagree, I believe that if we want to keep the service of Dr Lewis then we must give her freedom to ensure it. I know that it may set a precedence, but we have no other choice." Elder Alyss replied, she had talked to her grandson Hale about the doctor. She knew that Elders were sometimes distant with the younger Fae, and wanted his opinion on the doctor. What she had learned that the Doctor was well liked by many of the younger Fae who saw her work first hand in keeping them healthy. Hale had even told her that many Dark Fae respected the doctor and would probally make the doctor an offer if let go.

"Humans are not Fae, they serve us that is their place among us. Why are we even having this discussion, the law states that humans as not to know of the Fae. Doctor Lewis has no choice but to recommit herself to the Light Fae, and this time make sure it is for life or be dealt with according to the law which is death." Elder Nash argued his point, this belief that the Fae need to move forward was preposterous in its concept. The Fae existed by not allowing the humans to know of their world, and if that included getting rid of some humans then so be it. "The law is the law, to go against it would lead us into anarchy."

The Ash watched as another Elder stood to address the assembly, he had watched the faces of each of the Elders as both sides of the arguement was debated. Elder Alyss had surprised him actually, he had expected her to follow Nash's direction. But he had seen the looks of Elders he had figured would agree with him, and nodded in agreement with Nash's argument. This was not going to go well he feared. His only Ace he had was that no matter the outcome he had given his friend his Oath that nothing harmful would come to her. He decided that he should remind the assembly of this part, when he noticed a woman standing in the middle of the room. He had not seen her walk in or the doors even being opened for that matter. He saw that the other Elders had finally seen her as well and stood to flee fearing this was another attack.

"Sit down now." The woman who was only about five feet tall with slightly graying hair. The power in her voice was spoken in a tone that was neither loud or threatening. As she looked about the room at all those assembled, she watched as they as agroup sit down in their seats.

The Ash found himself sitting down in his chair before he even realized he was doing what this interloper had ordered. Regaining his voice, he stood and demanded, "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Who I am you need not worry about that now. How I got here is of no consequence." The woman spoke directly at the Ash, but every Elder in the room felt like she was addressing them personally. Elder Nash tried to stand again, but found that he could not. He tried to ignite his hands in flames, being an elemental gave him control over fire, but his hands merely got warm but no fire appeared. Alyss tried to send a whistle out to the woman but found she had no voice to use. Other Elders tried to use their gifts, but each of them failed with getting them to work.

As she watched the Elders all try to use their gifts, she waited for each of them to discover she had subdued each of them. When they all finally realized they were helpless against her she turned to look at all of them in turn. Her eyes staring at each of them in turn, never relenting in the staring contest she gave each of them in turn. And one by one the Elders looked away in defeat from this diminutive woman who held so much power.

The Ash saw the woman turn towards him and felt her gaze look towards him. He could sense her power in her eyes, and knew there was nothing he could do against this woman even if he could use his own gifts. The Elders were powerless, the door had been sealed magically as a security precaution but she had come thru the magically sealed barrier. He was about to die and he knew it, the Light Fae would delve into chaos and that was something he would not allow. Summoning all the willpower he had he stood up and addressed the woman, "What do you want?"

"I am here for Lauren Lewis." The woman stated matter of factly.


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's note: So this I think I have one more chapter to go before I end this story. The sequel is already coming together and should up also. However I would like to know what you all think of continuing the sequel in this story or posting it in a completely new one. I have thought about it and not sure which you the readers would prefer. Let me know in a PM or leave it in a review. And as always thank you for reading and hope you enjoy this longer than normal chapter._

___xxxx_

The Ash was nervous, he knew of no Fae that had the ability to do what this woman was doing to block the powers of the Fae was unheard of. And this woman was here for his ward and friend, no he had a life debt to the doctor and would fulfill that oath even into death.

"What business do you have of Dr. Lewis. I will not let you bring harm to her no matter what you are a capable of."

"Do you think you could stop me, if I was here to bring harm to the doctor." the small woman actually giving a small smile to the Light Fae leader. "But you need not worry about that, I do not wish bring harm to her."

"Then release us from your hold on us, and we can talk about this rationally. Otherwise, I will take this as an attack on the Fae." The Ash spoke calmly through his gravely voice gave it a more authoritativeness tone. As he watched the woman take a few seconds to ponder his words, before he felt his gifts come back to him.

"Very well, we shall see where this goes then."

"Who the hell do you think you are coming into this chamber demanding anything from us, especially a human slave we own." Elder Nash yelled out, feeling more confident that he had his ability to summon fire back. Already he was warming his hand to bring forth a fireball at an instant notice if need be. "What we do with our property is of no concern to you."

"I see, Elder Nash correct? You have learned nothing since I last conflict. You Fae are just as arrogant now as you were then. But since you are so concerned with who I am then let me introduce mysef." As she turned to look at all the Elders in the meeting, then the Ash, then back to look directly at Elder Nash. "My name is Tiamat Ella'Mandor, Fae-slayer of the Kronus Clan, the one that held the fate of the Fae in the Fae-Dragon War, Queen of all Dragons, and most importantly grandmother to Lauren Lewis."

The Ash sat back down, shocked and speechless, he had heard of the Great Fae-Dragon War. A betrayal by Trick's grandfather who was Blook King at the time, had sent the Fae to the brink of doom when the Dragons untited against the Fae. He remember hearing of the Queen of the Dragons coming to an accord with two Sisters of Life that ended with the Dragons leaving this realm. But this woman claimed to be his friend's grandmother, how was this possible. He looked around the assembled Elders and saw that each of them knew the history of the Dragons and what exactly they were capable of doing. Even Elder Nash whos own father had been fought in that war looked startled and afraid.

"That is impossible, Dragons left the world and the Blood King made it were no children could be born." Elder Nash who had gotten over his initial shock yelled out. "You are an imposter, and this is trick of THE SLAVE we own." Emphasizing the status of the doctor to this clear imposter.

"You are as much a fool as your father was back then. Do you really think that Fae Magic, even Blood Magic, could effect a Dragon? Though it is true we can no longer have children or female children, however that magic only works in this realm. In our realm we do not have that problem, but that you need not concern yourself with. As for my granddaughter though, and I do mean DOCTOR LEWIS she is the daughter of my son Marcus although I guess you would know him better as The Mountain, giving his title when he lead both Light and Dark Fae, and the Sister of Life Gaia. So you see, not even your little magics could prevent a Dragaon being born here."

The Ash looked between the woman and Elder Nash, he knew that what she was saying was true. He had realized the Sister was here for a reason, although he wondered why Lauren never said anything to him about her parentage. They had ran extensive background checks on her when she took the oath of servitude, and all things pointed to be the adopted child of the Lewis family. He knew that other Elders were hoping to get access to her fortune when she had became a slave, but she had some very powerful lawyers and accountants that made that impossible and he was glad for that. But to not say she was a Dragon was uncalled for, it would have been simpler in that he could have just hired her then. All the things she had endured over the years in her service, was for nothing. Why do that to herself, no this woman must be mistaken in her thoughts of the doctor.

"Please, let us all calm down then. Lady Tiamat, I believe that you may be mistaken in your identification of Dr. Lewis. She is not a Dragon, just a very brilliant human. I say this as the Ash and more importantly as a friend to Lauren, she has never said she was anything other than human. We even ran a test once on her thinking she was new type of Fae, because of her intelligence but it proved she was merely human." The Ash explained to the Queen, not wanting to upset her more.

"Of course, I see I came too soon then. She has not had time to tell you then, well let me explain to you how wrong you are. Lauren did not know she was a Dragon until yesterday, she was not complete until recent events. If you do not believe me ask the Sister, she would not lie to you. But if you need more proof then, I give my Word as Queen of all Dragons that Lauren Lewis is a Dragon and my granddaughter." The sound of thunder and the seemingly quake of the air itself in the room, and all those assembled knew the truth of her words. "Now that that is settled, let us talk about your intentions with my granddaughter."

_-xxx-_

Bo, Kenzi, and Gaia were all sitting in the diner eating breakfast and telling stories. Having a great time all around. They had been here for about twenty minutes while they were waiting for their breakfast when Gaia turned to Bo and asked. "Bo, tell me has my daughter had a good life? When she spoke it, I could tell she kept things back and avoided things."

"I don't know much about her life prior to knowing her, I know that for the last five years though it has not been an easy one. She traded her freedom on the hopes of curing her ex-girlfriend making her a slave to the Fae. And it changed her from what she use to be to what she is like now, hell you saw her when she thought you were powerful Fae. That is the life she has known, and as much as I would love it to be different its made her to what she is. I just hope I can help her have some fun and enjoy life a little more." Bo answered truthfully, she knew she had no real idea of Lauren's life prior to the Fae but she knew who she was now. And Bo wanted to be that person to help her girlfriend take it easier and enjoy herself sometimes. "But I do know that if you ask her if she would change anything, she would tell you she wouldn't, that is just the type of person she is."

"Thank you, she is like her father I think. He would sacrifice everything he had to help others, no matter the cost to himself. He never wanted to lead the Fae, far from it actually. But he could not stand to see the fighting and chaos that it brought. I think his only friends were Matrim and his own guard, Matrim more than most though." Gaia stated, thinking of Marcus and how much his daughter was like him so much in personality. "I told her that I would give her a blood sample so that she could test it, and good lord you would think I just gave her the keys to the greatest treasure ever. Her face lit up like it was already doing a million calculations." The Ancient laughed at remembering her daughter's face at her agreeing to her request.

"Yeah that is all Hotpants, what me and you would think of as boring as hell she thinks it the most fun you could have." Kenzi piped in, not really sharing in most of what Lauren considered fun to her standards. "But if you need her then she is always there for you, even if you are mad as hell at her."

"Hey I like the geeky talk from her, I don't understand a word she is saying but she gets this look on her face that makes her more beautiful than anything I have ever seen." Bo admitted to the two others at the table. "And that is without the golden aura I see around her all the time."

"Golden aura? What do you mean by that?" Gaia asked, her curiosity sparked now. She knew all about auras and had never heard of a golden one before. Thinking back to when she saw her daughter for the first time the aura she had seen was all greens and blues.

"Lauren, her aura is all golden. It must be a Dragon thing, since it is the same aura around Thomas, Matt, and the those other two at the Dal last night. I thought it was just Lauren, since she has had that aura since the first time I saw her, but then I saw Thomas and Matt and they have the same color aura." Bo answered, not sure why Gaia had asked.

"Bo, you should not be able to see that. Dragons are pretty much immune to any detection abilities that Fae have. Even I can't see their true auras, only the false one that they give off that makes them look like humans or fae. You must never let on to it, it could be dangerous to you if the Dragons think you would use it to harm them." Gaia warned her friend, not understanding how a mere succubus could be powerful enough to see Dragon auras.

"I thought it was a succubus power, I assumed everyone saw the same aura. Like Kenzi's is all blue with streaks of yellow and orange. And yours is all green and red with a tinge of brown around the edge. What do you see when you look at people." Bo asked not sure now about her own powers.

"Kenzi's is the same as you said, but when I saw Lauren's it was all green and blue with streaks of white in it. It would seem that you are more than a mere succubus, childe. We could all hope to be more than what we were born, do not let it doubt yourself." Gaia stated seeing that Bo was starting to rethink herself. "We are all giving gifts for one reason or not, perhaps you have a bigger destiny than you thought. But I think now we should eat." As the waitress had finally brought their breakfast to them.

"Yeah Bobo, lets put some food in this body." Indicating her body with her hands much like a tv game host. "I mean this great looking thing I call me, needs to keep it all there." As she dug into her pancakes with reckless abandonment. As Bo and Gaia laughed at the crazy human, and started to eat themselves.

_-xxx-_

Lauren was about on her tenth patient of the day when one of her newest patients had come in. Roger was an incubus who had been having problems lately with addiction. She had learned that he had been systematically starved when he first came of age and gotten his power. His parents were very strict and believed that personal suffering through fasting was the way to achieve an elightenment that only they believed could happen. When Roger had finally became and adult and had left his strict parents house he would gorge on the chi that humans and fae gave to the point that he had drained several of them leading to their deaths. When the Light Fae had caught up to them they had brought him to the doctor for a full work up when she proposed that he was suffering from a form of addiction. She had developed a serum to help him manage his hunger, the same serum she had modified to help Bo. As she approached Roger she saw the look that he was nervous.

"How are you feeling today Roger?" Lauren asked her patient. She had already prepared an injection for him and had gotten the Ash to find another Incubus to help Roger further. She was to bring the idea up to her patient to see if he was interested.

"Docter Lewis what have you done to yourself?" Roger's eyes had turned glassy, as if he had gotten high. "Your blazing..."

And before Lauren could do anything, Roger jumped at her grabbing her. His lips made painful contact with the doctor's and she could feel the pull of her chi being pulled out of her against her will. It was painful, Roger was taking too much too fast for her and it was causing her too lose focus. Roger could not stop himself, the doctor's chi was powerful it was like an endless supply of the most intoxicating chi he had ever had, he sent a pulse into the doctor to further draw the essence out of the doctor. For her part, Lauren tried to push the Incubus off her, but he had a strong grip on her and had backed her into a table so she had no leverage. She could see the stream of chi being pulled from her, and noted the blue and gold coloring of it. It both intrigued and scared her at this, but Roger still pulled the chi from her. She could hear voices, down the hall but could do nothing as she was pinned by his body and lips. Roger was lost to his addiction, he never wanted to stop he did not care if it left another dead body in his wake. The doctor's chi was calling him it was a magnet and it seemed to be overflowing. No human should have this much chi or it be this powerful, he briefly thought before he sent another pulse into the doctor. He could hear her moan at the pain and pleasure he was giving her and drew more of the chi out. And then a pain he had never felt before hit him square in the face, as a ball of fire had engulfed his face. The only thing keeping him alive was the fact that he had so much chi in him he literally healed instantly. He looked toward the doctor only to see a five foot long golden dragon staring at him, a wisp of black smoke huffing out its snout. Lauren was in shock, she did not know how she had shifted or how she had spewed out flames she only knew she needed help, but did not know how to communicate in this form. She had briefly called out to Bo in panic, but now was backing herself up away from her attacker. She could see the shame in Roger, but she could not dwell on that.

"Oh my god, Doctor Lewis, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened, what did I do." As he turned to run, only to be blocked by a small older woman and The Ash himself. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean it." As he dropped to his knees in shame, he had attacked the The Ash's ward it was a death sentence.

"I told you she was a Dragon." the small woman spoke to the Ash, never turning her head.

_-xx-_

'Bo, help' Was all Bo heard in her head, as she was putting the fork in her mouth, which she instantly dropped at hearing her girlfriend. She could sense the fear and helplessness in the voice.

"We need to go, Lauren is in trouble" She got up instantly not even bothering with the check as she took off at a dead run out of the diner. Both Gaia and Kenzi quickly got up as Kenzi threw money on the table more than the tab was worth, but having no time to count out what she needed.

"Yo Bo, what the hell." Kenzi yelled after her friend, clearly something was going on.

"Childe, stop what is the matter?" Gaia asked as she and Kenzi both reached the car that Bo was already getting into.

"Lauren is in trouble. I have got to get there." Bo answered as she was about to open the door, she found herself standing in the hallway of the Ash compound near the medical labs. Startled for a moment she looked at Gaia.

"Figure this was faster."

"Holy shit balls how did you do that." Kenzi asked the Ancient as her stomach threatened to expel what little food she had already consumed. They could hear voices from the lab, and Bo was already at a flat run when they entered the room.

The first thing that Bo noticed was the golden dragon that was her girlfriend backed up from a man on his knees that was holding himself. She could see the chi oozing from every pore on his body, and she saw the very familiar coloring of Lauren's chi. Her fury instantly ignited as she realized just exactly what had happened, her eyes went a shade of blue that none had ever seen on a succubus before her. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TAKING WHAT IS NOT YOURS TO TAKE! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND ALL THAT DARE HARM MY LOVE. I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU ALL, I WILL DESTROY BOTH LIGHT AND DARK UNTIL IT IS NEITHER AND BOTH." As she started to pull the chi out of the kneeling man, she could taste Lauren's chi mixed with his and this only made her madder. She was going to kill this man for daring to touch what was hers. No one touched the doctor, she was vaguely aware of others in the room when she heard.

"Stop and sit down, before you do something unpleasant." The small woman who had been standing near the man, Bo now recognized as the Ash. And her anger left her just as instantly as he came unto her. She turned to look at the woman and saw the very familiar golden aura surrounding her. Its intensity was even more bright than Lauren's, but then she saw the actual dragon form of her girlfriend and moved to sit by her taking her head in her hands.

"Baby, you are safe now. I will not let anyone harm you, what happened?" Bo put her forehead on the dragons own, as she witnessed all the events that had taken place in her girlfriend's mind. Bo's anger again surfaced and her eyes blazed again before she was once again drawn back by the voice in her head.

'Bo, I am alright. He did not mean for it to happen, it was like when you mother last night. My chi pulled him to me, I did not even think about it when he came in. He suffers from a form of chi addiction, it was like putting an alcoholic in a storage room of beer and liquor. It was too much for him, please don't hurt him.' Lauren pleaded with her girlfriend, she knew that Bo was very protective of her and rationally she knew that Roger had succumbed to his base nature through his addiction.

"I take it you are Bo?" the small woman came to stand next to Bo.

Bo looked up from where she was kneeling on her knees to look at the small woman, she placed herself in front of her girlfriend who could probally defend herself in this form better but not taking any chances. "I am and you are?"

"Bo this is Tiamat, Lauren's grandmother and Thomas' wife. Tia this is Isbeau, Lauren's chosen mate and her protector." Gaia did the introduction, she had recognized Tia the moment she walked into the room. Gaia walked to her daughter, and kneeled down next to her. "It seems this is becoming a habit me kneeling and you as a dragon." She gave her daughter a wide smile and placing her hand on her back, to help comfort her a little more.

"Its Bo, nice to meet you." Bo answered sticking her hand out in friendship, might as try and start being on the good side of her girl's family.

"Tia," And to Bo's and Gaia's surprise, she stepped forward to give the succubus a warm embrace. "I see my granddaughter is well protected then. You are very powerful for a succubus."

"Thats what I am starting to learn." Bo answered as she felt Lauren behind her shift back into her natural form of being human and immediately taking her jacket off for the doctor to step in. Bo made sure she had placed herself directly in front of her girlfrend hiding her from view from the kneeling man and the Ash himself. As Kenzi moved to bring some scrubs over from a locker she had seen.

"Here doc, no one but Bobo wants to see you naked." Kenzi smirked at her best friends embarrassed look. "I mean don't get me wrong, you look good...not as good as me naked. But you will never get to see that. But one question...why don't you have like wings? Don't Dragons have wings."

"That is a myth, lil'one. I don't know where those pictures of dragons with wings came from but they don't have them." Gaia answered.

"Well I guess that settles that, Dr. Lewis I am afraid since you are no longer human, your services are no longer required by the Light Fae." The Ash told his friend and ward, his contract had been fulfilled and now he could appease the Fae laws in one swoop.

"I am fired?" the look on Lauren's face was one of disappointment and defeat. "I will pay for all the damage here."

"No childe, you misunderstand. I am bound by the laws of the Fae and has it stands no human can work for the Fae and not be a slave. However since you are no longer a human, I would like to offer you a formal job and recognize you as such." The Ash corrected himself, he hoped the doctor would accept his offer. The Elders did agree on one thing, Lauren was the best doctor they had ever had and really was worth what every she asked for. "You would no longer be a slave, but you would still have protected status as a ward of the Light Fae. And you would be free do come and go as you like. Think about and let me know what it would take to hire you, you can tell me tomorrow though, take the rest of the day." As he turned to leave. Nodding towards Gaia and then towards Tiamat with the utmost respect he had for her.

"Well holy shit balls, you are free." Kenzi was the first to say something and in a most uncharacteristic move hugged the doctor who was still shocked. "Oh sorry I don't know what came over me, probably some mind control thing or something."

"Thanks Kenzi, I think." She did not where she stood with the young goth half the time, so she would just go with the flow of it.

"Hey look at you, free and all. And now no longer officially human. You know what this means?" Bo turned to look at her girlfriend with all the love she had for her. Seeing the blonde shake her head indicating no she didn't know what that would mean. Bo stepped closer to her and in her personal space, "it means I can do this when I want to now without hiding." As she took the blonde's head in her hands and placed her lips on the doctor's and sent all the love and passion she had into it. She held nothing back and merely continued to press her lips to her girlfriend's until oxygen became an issure for both of them. Only hearing the coughing of someone else made them look to whoever had interrupted them.

"So Lauren it is so good to finally meet you, I am your grandmother." As Tia stepped up and seemingly lifted off the ground so she was eye level with the doctor and hugged her for all her worth. "I have waited for so long for you to be born." She whispered into the blonde's ear for her alone. As she extended one of her arms toward Gaia to engulf as well in the hug. "Thank you for bringing giving me another grandchild, I knew when we first met you would have an affect on me." She winked at the Ancient Sister, remembering how she had thrown Gaia and her other Sister Nintu over her knee and gave them both a swatting to remember.

"Now lets get the hell out of her and go celebrate." Bo suggested, she had been dragged into the hug by her girlfriend as well and was glad to be welcomed into the family.

"Did you say celebrate...oh yeah lets go get our drink on. And yo Hotpants, you are so buying."

"Shush you...or you start paying rent." Lauren joked and gave a wink to Bo, she knew she would have to explain about her finances but later. "And as much as I want to celebrate, I am starving for some reason."

"Oh sweetie, you need to feed." This coming from Tia who knew that she would need to help her granddaughter in discovering her powers and helping her as she could.

"Oh...I never thought of that. So what do Dragons feed on?" The look of scientific curiousity coming over the doctor all of a sudden. Bo and Gaia both rolled their eyes at seeing the look come over the blonde and both knew celebrating was going to be awhile now.

"Oh that is the best part, come with me and we will go feed. It will be better if it is just you and me at first, so you are not distracted." Tia stated, although it sounded more an order that was not to be disputed. "Come on it will not take long, I know the perfect place. I promise you no harm will come to you." She said this more to Bo than anyone else, she had seen the protectiveness in the succubus.

"Okay." Lauren agreed and nodding to the succubus who she could see was wanting to go. "Next time, Bo you can come with. I need to learn this stuff now and I would be too nervous if others were there also." As she moved to her girlfriend and lowered her voice into a whisper for the succubus alone, "and if you hear me in that beautiful head of yours...you come running blue eyes blazing." As she gave the succubus a kiss on the cheek and then on the lips in goodbye.

"Come on,childe. We will wait at the Dal for them." Gaia stated as she gathered Bo and Kenzi together and then they were standing outside the diner at Bo's car.

"Jesus that is freaking awesome, but I think I am going to be sick." Kenzi blurted out.


	31. Chapter 31

_Author's Note: So this is it, the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have had writing it. This maybe the end for this story, but the sequel is already in the works and it will be posted in a post all its own. Please send me any reviews or feedback, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy the sequel also. Thank you once again for reading. As always please enjoy this final chapter._

___xxx_

"So dear one, which do you prefer?" As Tia looked around the park that she had taken Lauren to feed. The day was bright and there were so many people walking and having a relaxing day. Children could be heard playing near a set of swings and slides, owners had their dogs out some playing frisbee with them others just walking. The day was perfect and Lauren had immediately relaxed when they had gotten a bench to sit on. She was still not sure what it was that Dragon's fed on, since her grandmother had still not spoken of it. At the sound of the older Dragon's voice, she turned to look at her.

"Excuse me? I don't understand." Thinking that she was being asked to pick one of the humans here in the park to feed on. She did not want to starve herself, but she had taken an oath to do no harm. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Oh you misunderstood, I was saying which do you prefer chocolate or vanilla." As she had held out two ice cream cones one of each flavor. Tia had a small smile on her face at the look of the blonde doctor. Ok so maybe people were right about Dragon humor, but the look on her granddaughter's face was priceless at the moment.

"Oh, chocolate then I guess." Lauren was surprised, but taken the mentioned treat. "I don't understand. I thought you were going to explain how we feed?"

"But you already are feeding, this is just to past the time with." As Tia sat on the bench besides the doctor and took a lick of her own ice cream. She watched as the confusion flitted across the doctor's face, but had started to enjoy her own cone. "How do you feel?"

Lauren stopped and took stock of how she did feel. Sure she was still a little nervous about the attack from this morning. Trying to think of a way to "soften" her chi was going to be something that she would have to work on. If just Aife had mentioned her chi, she might have taken it as an isolated incident with a succubus who was hungry. But with Roger who she knew was almost always full when he came to see her that was something else. Plus finding out that she was not human was something else that she was still processing, but the more she thought about it she was glad that she had been human for so long. In a way that made her what she had become a dedicated doctor that had a love for science and research which had helped everyone she had ever met. And it made her closer to Bo who had also been brought up in the human world, they could relate in a way that other Fae would not be able to. But she realized that Tia was not asking about that but on her hunger, which she realized was gone. "I am not hungry anymore, I don't understand. What did I feed on?"

Tia chuckled at seeing the look that her son was famous for when he was thinking on things. Lauren was exactly like him, she could not deny that even if she didn't see his features in her granddaughter's face. "What do you think you fed on?" Tia wanted to see if the doctor could figure it out on her own, before she told her. She could tell that like Marcus she would accept it more if she came up with the answers herself, although she would tell her if she truly wanted it.

"I am not sure, I didn't do anything. At least I don't think I did, except for eat ice cream and really that is just not possible to feed on." As Lauren started to think off all the things she had done while she was in the park. When they first had gotten here they merely walked around for a bit before Tia had seen the ice cream vendor and went to get them a treat. Lauren had just watched as everybody was going about their business, but she had not done anything towards them. She was at a lost at this puzzle. She had done nothing that had interacted with anyone, she had merely sat down and enjoyed the sun on her skin bringing warmth that was lacking in the coolness of her lab. When they had left the lab her hunger was not overwhelming but felt like someone who needed a light dinner to appease their appetite. They had walked to the park that was a few blocks away from the compound and had just talked about Lauren's life while she asked about Dragons in general. And then it suddenly came to her, that as they had walked her hunger had lessened and lessened until it was gone by the time they had even gotten to the park itself. But what had happened between her lab and the park. What had changed that would have affected her so much, there were no people they had passed on the way. And she had doubted that she was feeding on another Dragon that would be its own set of wrongness that she did not want to think about. Why could she not figure this out, why did going from her lab to the park appease her hunger what had changed. And then the proverbial lightbulb came on. "We feed from the sun, don't we?" Lauren stated more than asked, she was certain of it.

"I knew you would be able to figure it out, dear one. But yes we feed from solar energy, so even at night you would still be able to feed if you wanted. It would be a little slower, but you get the picture." Tia smiled at her granddaughter, she knew that she would be able to figure it out. "You have to remember we were here before human or Fae existed. In our realm, which I hope you will come to one day if to just visit, the solar energies we feed on are consistent day or night. I would love to be able to show you how to use your power but except for the Calming Techniques every Dragon has its own powers. They are as random as the shape of snowflakes, and until yours appear, I can not help yet. And since your mother was a Sister of Life, then I am not even sure what you are capable of, dear one." Tia smiled as she had grabbed Lauren's hand in her own in comfort and warmth. "But I will help you in any way you can. I can find others with your same gift that would be able to show you how to use it better."

"Really? Dragons don't have a set power set so to speak? That is extra-ordinary I think to be so alike but different. Are there books or tomes that I could read or look at to learn more?" As Lauren's face lit up with the possibility of being able to learn more of her own heritage as well as to learn about an Ancient race that had predated humans and Fae alike. She would have so much to learn she was afraid she would not have the time in her life to learn it all. She grew a little sad to think that to be given so much that she would not have time to learn all she could.

Tia saw the look of curiosity come over the doctor's face at the possibility of learning about Dragons and where she came from and it brought a wide smile to her own face. It had been so long since she had a young one to share things with. Of course she had more children now, her first four all being killed by Fae by the betrayal of the Old Blood King and Marcus had been killed almost three and half centuries ago, he had been the last of her first set of children. But she and Thomas had three more after things had settled down, but even that had been a few thousand years ago. Her children had given her many grandchildren and great-grandchildren but most of them where far older now and had their own lives to live, their own paths to follow. But here was her youngest, and new to the world and there was an energy about that she could describe. But as quickly as the look of wonderment came over Lauren, she saw the sudden sadness also. "What is it dear one."

"I was just thinking that I will not have enough time to learn everything I want to. I don't have the long life that Fae have, it will be over shorter than I would like and even being with Bo was going to be hard. I know I am going to hurt her as I get older and she remains the same, I don't want to tie her down." As Lauren put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. "Does it make me a bad person to want her for as long as I live knowing that I will leave her so early in her life?"

"I am not really sure what you are meaning, Childe. We Dragons have very long lives, we live longer than Fae. Nothing natural can kill us, Childe. Death is something that the Dragons did not know of until we came to this realm and met the Fae. Death has no place in our realm, there are Dragons in our realm that remember the time that this realm was formed. No Childe, you are a Dragon and your life will be far longer than Fae." Tia assured her granddaughter. "But I will tell you in this realm, you can be killed just like any other thing is this fragile world. It will be tough to do that mind you, but after the Blood King's treachery we have been weakened and vulnerable in this realm. It is why most Dragons came home, some stayed for reasons of their own but most left. There are a few things that are particularly nasty to us, one is dragonsbane metal. It is old and mystical and can kill us as if we were human. There is not much of it left here in this realm, but even if one piece were left it is too much in my opinion. But do not worry about that, you are young and have many people who you can trust. Now let's get you back to your girl, I need to head back and check on Thomas anyway." Placing a small kiss on the blonde's forehead, "But don't think you have seen the last of me, you are my youngest grandchild and the youngest off all my family so that makes you more special." As they both stood to leave, Tia was engulfed in a warm embrace that held her in place. Lauren just held her for a moment enjoying having family that showed emotions for once. She never realized she had wanted that as she grew up, her adopted parents loved her she knew but they rarely showed emotions except towards her.

"Thank you, for everything." The blonde whispered, some of her fears being alleviated. At least now she would have more time with Bo than she thought. Everything else she would handle as it came, but for now she wanted to be with her girl. She felt a wind blow her hair and when she opened her eyes she found she was inside one of the rooms in the Dal Riatta used for storing barrels. Looking at her grandmother who had a smirk on her face. "Wow, I really want to know that trick. I would probably never be late for work." Giving her grandmother a knowing smile at the possibilities of what she had learned about Dragons already.

"Now go have fun, dear one. I shall see you later, and know that I love you." Tia smiled at her granddaughter and with a turn she was gone.

Lauren made her way out of the storage room to the bar proper when she saw her girlfriend sitting at the bar with Kenzi and Gaia listening to some story that Trick was telling them. She smiled at seeing her small family and started to make her way towards them. She knew Bo felt her coming up behind her before she even reached her, but she didn't turn towards the blonde yet. Lauren merely smiled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and gave a small embrace while placing a kiss on the back of Bo's neck. "Hey I missed you."

Turning on the stool that she was sitting and using her legs to pull the doctor closer and holding her in place, Bo reached up and pulled the blonde's face to hers to give her passionate kiss that conveyed all the love she had for the doctor. "Missed you too, babe. Everything alright?" Bo had been worried when Lauren had gone off to feed, she did know how the gentle doctor would take to having to feed off someone. She had wanted to go with her to help calm her, but she knew that she would be a distraction to her girlfriend who was probably already nervous.

"Everything is fine, just missed you. I learned a lot, that I am still processing. And now I have a lot of tests to run on myself plus all the research I am already getting results from my mother's blood sample. It is so fascinating..." As Bo smiled watching as the doctor was going into that science geek speak that she loved to listen to so much. The look that came over the blonde's face bringing a wide smile to her face, Lauren's aura was at about a high 6 maybe a 7 but it was all good. Bo just pulled her towards her lips again and gave her another kiss to stop her from going into all the details that she was sure to come. And seeing the look of peace and love on the doctor's face as she spoke. "Yeah everything is good now."

"Well then pull up a stool, which I have reserved for you." Indicating the mentioned item that had been pulled closer to the succubus than it was originally placed. "I had to fight off several Ogres and a Harpy just to keep it safe." Giving her an exaggerated smile and mock fighting with her hands.

"Well then in that case, how could I refuse such a valiant effort." Lauren laughed at the playfulness of her girlfriend as she sat down on the stool that had been fought gallantly for. "I will check you later for injuries personally to make sure you didn't strain or pull something." She dropped her voice to a low whisper meant only for the succubus' ear. And seeing the blue dart across her girl's eyes brought a smirk to her face. She could get use to having the brunette with her for a long time and placed her arm thru the succubus' and intertwined her fingers with Bo's. "Later though, I am thirsty now." Seeing Trick offer her a glass of wine which she prefered to drink, now she just wanted to sit with friends and love ones and do nothing. Tomorrow she would think about the Ash's offer, the research of her heritage, and what to do about her powerful chi. As she raised her glass towards Bo, "to being free and new beginnings"

"Here here, and I will add to being in love and finding home," Bo added to the toast.

"To life and all that it brings you," Gaia added.

"To vodka and hot men," Kenzi smiled and took a huge drink of her favorite liquor as everyone else rolled their eyes and took a drink. "So hotpants what you eat?" As she started to take another drink.

"Human hearts." Lauren stated with all the seriousness of a doctor. As she watched Kenzi spew out the drink she had just taking and started coughing to clear her lungs of the alcohol that had probably gone into them at the sudden gasp while drinking. Seeing the knowing smile on Gaia who decided to keep her secret, she turned to Bo who had a similar shocked face and gave the succubus a wink with a smile. Maybe she did have that Dragon humor her relatives kept mentioning. Taking a small drink from her glass as the young goth looked at her horrified and shocked. "Tastier than I had imagined." Turning to an equally amused smirk on Trick's face to get a refill. And hearing Bo whisper for her ears only.

"You are so bad, but I still love you." Smiling towards the blonde as she heard Gaia gently slapping Kenzi's back to help her get her airways cleared. Life was good now and everything could wait for later to deal with. Giving the blonde's hand that was intertwined in hers a kiss and a squeeze.

_**The End**_


End file.
